Als je denkt aan mij
by DreadLin Rackham
Summary: Nu ook met het 2de deel, "Als je kijkt naar mij" , waarin Gracie Jack moet redden van het vismensschap. Natuurlijk met sarcasme. PrePotc en Potc:CotBP Potc: DMC.. JackxOC .. rated T ..
1. Hoofdstuk 1: Een pratende auto

**Klein voorwoord:**_Ik hoop dat jullie dit een goed verhaal vinden. Ik weet dat er weinig nederlandse POTC verhalen zijn, maar in het nederlands schrijven is schrijven in mijn moedertaal, dus ik hoop dat jullie reviewen. Nu is er nog geen Jack, je zal moeten wachten ;) Hij is hier bij mij aan het wachten. ;) ;p_

**DISCLAIMER:Potc is niet van mij.**

* * *

Gracie prutste een beetje aan het afgekolfde stukje potlood dat op de rand hing van op het lege papier te vallen. Ze was doodmoe, en verveeld. Ze had het papier langs de zijkanten al opgefleurd met figuurtjes en tekst, ze had al zeker honderd keer in de lach geschoten na een actie van Joy, haar vriendin, maar dat duurde maar een minuutje. Niets kon haar boeien. En die saaie les hielp niet. Waar leerden ze weer over? Dat deed haar een beetje nadenken. 

"…terugkijken in de historie is al helemaal niet gemakkelijk, zeker niet zonder goeie bronnen, die je bijna nooit…" hoorde ze haar leerkracht zijn tekst vlotjes opzeggen. Zelf was hij vast ook niet geïnteresseerd, want hij had dezelfde eentonige stem opgezet die hij altijd gebruikt wanneer hij verveeld is. Joy fleurde iedere les op, soms tot ongenoegen van de ongemotiveerde leerkrachten. Na nog een tijd tekenen op haar cursus, hoorde ze het bevrijdende geluid van de bel. Ze raapte het zielige hoopje boeken, papieren en notities op voor ze opstond en zuchtte. De onderwijzer zei nog snel iets over een lezing, maar daar wist ze maar al te veel van. Joy, erg geboeid door boeken, wou persé naar die lezing gaan. Omdat Gracie toch niets anders te doen had, besloot ze mee te gaan, gewoon, als tijdverdrijf. Ze ging daar vast toch zitten tekenen, dus waarom niet? Ze had niets tegen boeken, integendeel, ze las graag, maar 1 uur lang luisteren naar iemand die vast erg blij voor het handvol groepje studenten zal staan en blij zal staan praten en praten en praten leek haar niet erg leuk. Joy trok haar mee de klas uit, en per ongeluk liet Gracie een blad vallen.

"Joy kalmeer nou eens een minuutje! Die kerel zal niet weglopen of zo!" zei ze terwijl ze zich handig tussen de mensen naar de andere richting wurmde en snel het papier opraapte. Joy volgde heel even mee, en toen Gracie terug opstond, trok ze haar terug tegen de mensenmassa in mee naar het duffe lokaal op het einde van de gang. Toen ze de logge deur openden, zagen ze amper 5 andere studenten zitten. Amber en John, van een lager jaar als zij, Edward, een student van het hetzelfde jaar die bleek erg goed te schrijven, en Andy en June zaten wat rond te gapen. Joy trok haar verder naar twee vrije plaatsen, en Gracie plofte neer in de stoel. Iedereen praatte wat, behalve Edward die wat zat te schrijven.

"Zie je, we zijn veel te vroeg. Hij is hier nog niet eens," zuchtte Gracie terwijl ze haar tekenblok uithaalde. Elk minuutje dat ze mogelijk vrij had, trok ze het nogal vuile, bemorste, volgekladde map uit die vodden van schetsen bijhield. De tekeningen waren mooi, alleen niet in zo'n goede staat. Voor ze klaar was een wegvliegend blad te nemen, liepen de directeur en een onbekend gezicht binnen. Snel graaide ze het papier uit de handen van het briesje en zette zich neer naast Joy. De directeur begon te praten, verbaasd kijkend naar het weinige aantal opgedaagde studenten voor z'n neus. Misschien hadden ze meer mensen verwacht, dat verklaarde vast de hopen stoelen achteraan de klas.

"Welkom. Gelukkig zijn er toch nog een paar gemotiveerde lezers in deze school. Maar dat buiten de kwestie. Dit is mr. Damon Hodges, verzamelaar van authentieke boeken. Hij zal jullie wat meer vertellen, en nu laat ik hem aan het woord," zei hij, wijzend naar een nog niet te oude man, ze gokte misschien 24, met een sikje, bruin haar in een staart en een snor. Hij oogde wel leuk. Voor een spreker. Ze nam haar potlood en liet de man zich voorstellen, zonder echt te luisteren. Na ongeveer een kwartier was ze klaar een portret te tekenen van de man terwijl hij op het bureau zat te vertellen.

"En jij bent vast ook heel geïnteresseerd?" vroeg hij haar terwijl ze staarde naar de handen, die nog wat aanpassingen nodig hadden.

"Natuurlijk. Zou ik hier anders zitten?" vuurde ze terug, kijkend in z'n vermoedelijk bruine ogen.

"Wel, dan kan jij wel vertellen welke boeken je erg interessant vind," stelde hij voor, ook al klonk het meer als een geïrriteerde man die niet graag had dat ze niet alleen luisterde en voor zich keek.

"Ik vind Don Quichot erg leuk," zei ze schouderophalend. Nog voor iemand reageerde, besefte ze dat ze beter een ander woord gebruikte dan 'leuk'. Interessant, verrijkend, overhalend, historisch gesitueerd, toch tenminste iets anders dan leuk?! Hij zal denken dat ze echt die kamer is binnen gesleurd om te luisteren. Maar in plaats van bits te reageren rolde hij met z'n ogen en ging verder met uitleggen. Een teken voor haar om die handen bij te werken. Toch voelde ze dat hij soms naar haar keek, subtiel, maar toch. Hij had vast door dat ze liever ergens anders zat. Gracie was niet erg speciaal. Ze droeg altijd jeansbroeken, nooit rokken. Ze haatte rokken, en roze. Haar truien en shirts waren altijd wel zwart of een soort blauw, met korte inscripties op. Vandaag stond erop geletterd 'Mondays suck', haar favoriete lijfspreuk. Haar zwarte sneakers pasten bij haar zwarte haar, die rode strepen had en verschillende vlechtjes. Ze had een dot, maar vele plukken haar vielen nog op haar rug. Ze had lang haar, maar wist altijd een manier het uit haar weg te houden. Je zou een mat kunnen vervaardigen van haar haar. Maar ze vond dat juist goed, meer en dikker haar. Ging het minder snel uitvallen. Na een halfuur handen zitten corrigeren, hoorde ze dat Joy nog een laatste vraag stelde.

"En wat of hoe moet je studeren om een job als de uwe te hebben?" vroeg ze, niet erg enthousiast, maar ook niet verveeld.

"Wel, dat hangt er natuurlijk vanaf…" begon hij, maar ze luisterde niet meer. Langzaam stroomde het groepje leerlingen weg, en Joy rende naar het toilet. Dat gebeurde vaak, maar dan spraken ze af aan de toiletten te wachten. Gracie op Joy wachten, ja. Langzaam raapte ze al haar boeken weer van het kleine tafeltje en smeet ze onvoorzichtig in de rugzak naast het bankje. Haar benen konden er nauwelijks onder. Maar ze kon terug rechtstaan, dus nu maakte dat niet zoveel meer uit.

"Je was hier tegen je zin, niet?" hoorde ze mr. Hodges vragen. Hij was ook aan het opruimen.

"Nou, ik zou niet zeggen dat het saai was, integendeel, maar ik teken, ik schrijf niet," mompelde ze haarzelf uit de situatie.

"Wat heb je dan getekend? Ik hoop iets nuttig," zei hij, en toen merkte ze dat het papier nog op het bankje lag. Hij bekeek het, en bleef kijken naar de handen. Ze nam de kans weg te glippen. Weer een tekening verloren. Ze slenterde naar Joy's tweede thuis, het toilet, en leunde tegen de muur. Joy kwam naar buiten, lijkbleek, en Gracie kon haar nog opvangen voor ze van haar stokje viel.

"Meid, wat is er?" vroeg ze bezorgd.

"Ziek…Overgeven…Veel pijn…" kreunde Joy. Gracie liep met Joy's arm steunend op haar schouder naar de balie. Daar zat mevr. Andrews; zoals altijd.

"Mevr. Andrews? Joy heeft gekotst en voelt zich echt niet goed," legde ze uit terwijl Joy op een van de zetels ging zitten. Terwijl ze aan Andrews het telefoonnummer van de ouders van Joy dicteerde, hoorde ze het gepraat van de leerkrachten galmen in de gang.

"Haar ouders komen. Ze kan hier een beetje wachten met jou," zei Andrews vriendelijk. Was je vriendelijk tegen haar, was ze vriendelijk tegen jou. En haar aan je goeie kant hebben kan nooit kwaad. Joy was intussen op het leerkrachtentoilet, haar lunch aan het uitbrengen. Gracie zuchtte en zette zich neer op het zeteltje, haar knie ter hoogte van haar hoofd en haar elleboog rustend op diezelfde knie. Ze nam haar I-pod, en begon mee te knikken op het ritme van het liedje. Leerkrachten gingen binnen en buiten, studiemeesters huppelden rond met pakken papier, kleine jongens en meisjes kwamen wenend binnen terwijl ze eigenlijk geen reden hadden, en na zeker 10 liedjes kwam Joy's moeder binnen.

"Waar is ze? Heeft ze veel pijn?" riep ze voor het hele kamertje terwijl ze schudde aan Gracie.

"Mevrouw Penny alsjeblieft ze is niet dood! Ze is in dat kleine toiletje haar lunch aan het uitbrengen," zei Gracie terwijl ze Mevrouw P van zich afduwde. Mevrouw P leek net Joy. Blonde haren, lange haren. Een klein wipneusje, donkergrijze ogen, alleen de rimpels ontbraken nog bij Joy. Mevrouw P was wel aantrekkelijk. Meneer P ook. Ze waren net het perfecte huisgezin. Joy was knap, en Gracie had dat snel door. Zij had geen pakken haar altijd in een mislukte dot, zij had altijd iets nieuws, iets flashy. Maar Gracie was blij Joy's vriendin te zijn, want onder dat mooie lichaam zat een lieve meid die erg geïnteresseerd was in boeken. Ze was ook erg slim. Gracie hoorde het geruststellende geluid van een toilet dat doorgespoeld werd, een teken voor haar om terug naar de klas te gaan. Voor Joy in de auto werd gesleept wenste Gracie haar nog beterschap en gaf haar een knuffel. Terwijl Andrews haar een briefje gaf Joy's leerstof bij te houden (Gracie vergeet snel) praatten ze een beetje over de spreker. Blijkbaar was hij erg charmant, maar ja, als iemand van bijna 18 zag hij je vast nog als een student. Andrews zwaaide nog even, en terwijl ze glimlachte en achteruit liep, botste tegen iets op. Iets bewegend, dat begon te vloeken. Ze draaide zich om en zei snel sorry terwijl ze de boeken opraapte. Die zagen er oud uit. Met haar duim wreef ze over 1 van de kaften, maar gaf ze snel en rende toen naar haar klas. De rest van de dag slenterde voorbij. Gelukkig had ze het excuus dat ze alles dubbel moest opschrijven, moest ze niet zoveel antwoorden. Wanneer de laatste keer die bel rinkelde, nam ze haar fiets van de stalling en passeerde de tientallen kleine studentjes die nog reden met hun minifiets.

"Dat noem je toch geen pubers," zuchtte ze tegen zichzelf. Zij was vroeg in de pubertijd, ze had al mooie ronde meisjes als ze 16 was. Ze kende meisjes van haar jaar, 18 dus, die nog deels plat waren. Maar je had er ook die van die joekels hadden. Dat wou ze ook niet. Toen ze thuis kwam, zag ze dat haar moeder nog niet thuis was. Haar vader en moeder waren gescheiden. Dat was, tenminste, wat ze haar hadden wijsgemaakt. De foto van haar vader en moeder opgaand in een knuffel staat nog steeds in het midden op de schouw. Voor ze de sleutel in de deur kon steken, riep iemand haar. Wel, niet haar naam, maar gewoon 'Juffrouw? Hallo?' en zo van die dingen. Ze draaide naar het geluid en zag een auto voor haar, maar helemaal leeg. Toch draaide de motor, dus besloot ze te kijken of er iemand inzat. Ze tikte voorzichtig op de voorruit, maar weer geen reactie. Ze trok aan de klink van het zwarte portier, en de deur opende gewillig. Er zat echt niemand in. Voor ze nog eens kon roepen naar iemand sloeg de deur dicht en zat ze vast in de auto. Ze sloeg op de ruit, maar niemand hoorde het. Ze trok en duwde aan het portier, maar het bewoog niet. Om alles nog angstaanjagender te maken begon de auto te rijden. Zonder te denken sprong ze voor het stuur, maar dat bewoog niet.

"Alsjeblieft! Stop nu toch met rijden!" fluisterde ze bang toen ze bijna tegen het huis aan het einde van de doodlopende straat botste. Maar in plaats van er tegen te botsen, ging de auto omhoog. Bang omklemde ze de rand van de zetel, haar kneukels wit wordend. Haar adem was nogal hevig, maar het enige waar ze aan dacht was die auto op de grond te krijgen. Plotseling werd ze omringt door licht en voelde haar kleren wegglippen. Bang naakt door de vooruit te zien te zijn, (alleen voor vogels dan), omarmde ze haar vrouwelijke lichaamsdelen maar voor ze de kans had te kijken gleed er een stof over. Zachte stof gleed voorzichtig langs haar benen, maar iets verstikte haar romp. Zwarte lokken haar vlogen langs haar gezicht, en ze eindigde op een hard bed.

* * *

**Nawoord:**_Iedereen die reviewt krijgt chips! Zout of Paprika! Of iets anders, als je echt wil._


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: Gracie en Graciella

**NOTE:** Er komt Engels in dit stuk. Dus ja...Gewoon even zeggen p En ja, Graciella is een debiele en snel uitgevonden naam, maar ik wist niets anders. Als je iets beters weet dat te herleiden is tot Gracie mag je het altijd zeggen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Als ik POTC had, zou ik hier niet zitten. Dus nee, het is van Disney.

* * *

_#Plotseling werd ze omringt door licht en voelde haar kleren wegglippen. Bang naakt door de vooruit te zien te zijn, (alleen voor vogels dan), omarmde ze haar vrouwelijke lichaamsdelen maar voor ze de kans had te kijken gleed er een stof over. Zachte stof gleed voorzichtig langs haar benen, maar iets verstikte haar romp. Zwarte lokken haar vlogen langs haar gezicht, en ze eindigde op een hard bed.#_

Te lui om op te staan legde ze haar hoofd neer op een kussen, dat ze nog niet had opgemerkt. Ze wreef erover, en voelde een buil opkomen.

"Geweldig," vertelde ze zichzelf, "kan het nog beter?" Er gebeurde niets. Misschien zou ze beter een weg terugvinden. Een weg naar ergens. Of een manier naar ergens, ergens dicht bij haar ouders' huis. Haar linkerhand lag levenloos op haar buik, die net kleiner was geworden. Ze voelde verder, en bereikte wat lintjes die losjes waren dichtgeknoopt. Besluitend dat ze beter iets deed, rechtte ze haar rug en zat op in het bed. Het kamertje had niet veel speciaal, een grote donkerbruine kast ongeveer even groot als zijzelf, een klein tafeltje aan haar rechterkant en een hard, irritant bed met een laken in het donkerbruin op. Dat leek wel niet zo proper, maar daar gaf ze niet zo veel om. Ze stond op een trok de ene deur open en zag 2 of 3 jurken en een tas. Ook nog een hoed, een lint en een paar broeken en shirts. Ze nam de tas en laadde er al die dingen in, en ze had nog plaats genoeg om een boekje op te leggen dat ze had gevonden op het tafeltje. Besluitend dat ze beter even rustte, nam ze het boekje en ging op het bed zitten. Haar benen slingerden rond onder de veel te grote rok, en het boekje leek al oud. Toen ze het voorzichtig opende, merkte ze pas dat dat hetzelfde boekje was van de man die ze in de leraarskamer bijna had omgeduwd. De kaft zag er hetzelfde uit, en binnenin zaten brieven en teksten. Ze nam één van de brieven en opende die nieuwsgierig. In het Engels dan wel, maar ze probeerde het zo goed mogelijk te vertalen.

_Beste Graciella,_

_Ik kan niet komen, de Navy heeft me nodig op een slaventransport._

_Ik mis je,_

_Jack_

Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen bij de naam 'Graciella'. Was dat de langere versie van Gracie? Gracie klonk beter, geef toe. En wie in godsnaam was Jack? Misschien een kennis van die Graciella. Wacht eens even! Was zij niet Graciella? Zij werd wakker hier, en haar naam lijkt verdacht veel op die van de vrouw die word aangesproken door Jack. Ze haalde haar schouders op, en nam de tas terwijl ze naar buiten liep. Ze kwam uit in een gang, even oud en ongedecoreerd zoals het kamertje, en die gang eindigde in een kleine trap. Ze ging voorzichtig naar beneden, niet in een bui om een been te breken. Toen ze beneden kwam, was het enige voor haar een deur die geforceerd leek. Ze liep voorzichtig naar buiten, een slenterende pas eigen aan haar humeur. Er was niemand op de straat. Ze sloeg de tas over haar hoofd en schouder, zodat ze zich niet meer moest bekommeren daarom. Haar haar was nog steeds los, maar lag opvallend normaal. Had ze maar een kam meegenomen…

Een goeie 20 minuten later was ze eindelijk terug bij de bewoonde wereld. Een man in een rood kostuum stond op het punt langs haar te lopen, maar ze kon hem tegenhouden.

"Can I help you, miss?" vroeg hij met een vlot accent. Hij had een witte pruik op, en droeg een musket langs z'n zij.

"Uh…I'm looking for a guy named Jack…" zei ze niet erg vlot. De man bleek te begrijpen wie ze bedoelde, en knikte z'n hoofd rustig.

"You mean Jack Sparrow? He's arrested for piracy. I assume your Graciella?" vroeg de man, en ze kon niet anders dan knikken. Jack Sparrow was een piraat. Wat was dat dan van de Navy? Ze vroeg waar ze hem kon vinden, en de vriendelijke man wees naar een trap. Voor ze vertrok waarschuwde hij nog dat ze voorzichtig moest zijn, maar het enige wat ze nu wou was te weten komen waar ze was beland. En liefst in het Nederlands. Ze liep voorzichtig op de trappen, en kwam beneden in een stinkende, vuile plaats met stinkende, vuile mannen. Aan de muur hingen wat kapstokken met spullen aan, en iedereen in de cellen bleek haar aan te kijken. Ze rolde met haar ogen en keek rond. Jack…Jack Sparrow…Hoe zou hij eruit zien? De cel voor haar zat vol met pooiers die haar wilden aanraken, maar gelukkig stond ze juist buiten bereik. Ze keek ze allemaal met boze ogen aan, en snel keken ze weg en probeerden de hond achter haar te lokken. Ze liep verder naar een andere cel, en zag een ongeïnteresseerde man op de grond liggen. Hij had donkerbruin, bijna zwart haar in een staart met losse lokken rond z'n gezicht, en gewone kleren. Hij bleek op te staan bij de aandacht die ze hem gaf. Merkend dat hij vast niet zomaar haar wou aanraken, kwam ze dichter en bekeek hem beter. Haar ene hand ruste op ooghoogte op de tralies, de andere wat lager.

"Are you Jack Sparrow?" vroeg ze een beetje aarzelend. Niettemin stond de man op en kwam op ooghoogte, een beetje langer dan haar, wat het makkelijker maakte om te praten tegen hem. Hij bekeek haar lang en aandachtig, alsof hij recht door haar kon kijken en zag dat ze hier niet thuishoorde.

"Yes. And you?" vroeg hij een beetje raar. Ze dacht na en besloot gewoon te zeggen dat ze Gracie was.

"I'm Gracie…Small question, can you speak Dutch?" hoopte ze, zodat ze tenminste normaal praten met die vent. Ze had het gevoel dat ze iets moest doen voor hem, hij leek niet echt gevaarlijk. Of piraatachtig in z'n geheel. Ze had opgemerkt dat hij nogal dronken praatte, maar zolang ze hem kon verstaan vond ze dat niet erg.

"Gracie…Love, why do you talk to me? I don't even know you!" vuurde hij terug. Ze moest snel denken, maar hoezeer ze dat ook wou, het lukte niet. Haar mond ging een paar keren open, samen met een vinger.

"I know Graciella. I…She asked me to come get you or something…" loog ze snel. Bij de naam Graciella bleek hij na te denken. Misschien hadden die twee een relatie. Maar voor hij antwoordde kwam een wachter hem halen, en hij brabbelde iets van 'hanging' en 'pirate'. Wacht eens even! Ze gingen hem toch niet…ophangen? Ze hief de rok op en liep achter de twee aan. Blijkbaar zag het hele dorp die dingen graag, want op het plein waren zeker 50 mannen en vrouwen. Ze drong door tot juist voor het verhoog, en kon zien dat Jack niet erg blij was. Maar hij leek te denken. Z'n handen waren gebonden, en plotseling merkte hij Gracie op. Haar adem was hevig, van het lopen met dat gigantisch ding rond haar bekken, en haar tas hing nog losser rond haar.

"Jack…" fluisterde ze, hij mocht dan nog een moordenaar zijn(ze hoopte van niet, maar ja), ze konden hem toch niet zomaar vermoorden! Dat was onmenselijk. Een man met een pruik en een keurig pak kwam het verhoog op lopen met een papier in z'n handen.

"Jack Sparrow, you're convicted of piracy! You shall be hung by neck until death comes upon you! May God rest your soul!" riep hij voor de hele menigte.

"If I may say something?" riep Jack op zijn beurt, "This is the day you almost hung Captain Jack Sparrow!" En hij begon een geweldig manoeuvre. Hij had blijkbaar losse touwen rond z'n polsen, want die waren af in een seconde en hij sprong van het podium, greep Gracie bij haar arm en hield een geweer tegen haar nek terwijl hij haar meetrok naar de rand van een gebouw.

"We gaan daar toch niet van springen hé?" zei ze een beetje bang. Ze was geen fan van hoogtes, maar hij verstond haar vast toch niet.

"Alright love, work with me," vroeg hij, en hij sprong. En omdat hij sprong, trok hij haar mee. Ze zuchtte nog eens voor ze echt van het gebouw viel, en zag dat ze in het water gingen landen. Een kleine boot was intussen erg dicht bij hen.

"Ik haat jou zo veel, je weet gewoon niet hoeveel…Je verstaat me niet eens," mopperde ze toen ze haar hoofd boven het water uitstak.

"I do understand you love, you just don't know that," antwoordde hij. Hij was wel aantrekkelijk, zo nat en 'bad to the bone'. Het bootje smeet een touw, en ze zag een man. Hij was ouder dan Jack, had bakkebaarden en leek nogal netjes voor een piraat te helpen. Voor ze het wist zat ze wat hete soep te drinken op het dek.

"Now love, what do you know about Graciella?" vroeg Jack haar nadat hij wat alcohol had genomen. De oudere man, Gibbs, was er ook bij komen zitten.

"Is het erg als ik Nederlands praat?" vroeg ze en Jack schudde z'n hoofd gelijktijdig met Gibbs, "Eigenlijk ken ik Graciella helemaal niet. Ik belande in een kamertje en zag een boek liggen dat ik ooit al eens had opgemerkt, met brieven in. Van jou voor die meid. En sinds ik het gevoel heb dat ik jou op één of andere manier moet helpen, dacht ik dat als smoes te gebruiken. Ben je nu boos?" Jack wreef zachtjes wat haar weg uit haar gezicht. Nat haar, als je het wil weten.

"You do look like Graciella…But I knew you couldn't know her, she passed away 2 years ago," zei Jack, en hij leek nogal triest. Gracie wist niet wat te zeggen.

"Het spijt me, ik wist het niet…ik…" stotterde ze een beetje, waarna ze een slok van haar soep nam. Wat kon ze zeggen?

* * *

**NOTE:** Gracie houd niet van hoogtes. Past wel bij haar luie karakter... Veel plezier nog! 


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Een ezel stoot geen 2 keer

**_Nota:_**ERG KORT omdat die leerkracht van me weer wiskunde huiswerk moet geven...

**_DISCLAIMER:_** POTC is echt nog niet van mij; ookal ga ik een brief sturen naar de sint en vragen of ik dat mag hebbe!(PS/ grapje)

_

* * *

__"You do look like Graciella…But I knew you couldn't know her, she passed away 2 years ago," zei Jack, en hij leek nogal triest. Gracie wist niet wat te zeggen. _

"_Het spijt me, ik wist het niet…ik…" stotterde ze een beetje, waarna ze een slok van haar soep nam. Wat kon ze zeggen?#_

Ze wist echt niet wat te zeggen. Waarom had Jack niet gezegd van in de cel dat Graciella helemaal niet bestond? Of toch niet meer…Ze had beter haar mond gehouden, zat ze nu niet opgescheept met een tas soep in haar handen op een boot. Ze stond op, nam de soep en smeet die over de rand van de boot, en ging op verkenning rond het schip. Ze droeg de pot losjes mee in haar rechterhand, maar liet die al snel vallen. Schouderophalend liet ze het op de grond liggen en ging naar Gibbs.

"Gibbs, wie was Graciella eigenlijk?" vroeg ze. Het was handig dat ze Nederlands verstonden, moest ze alleen haar best doen hen te verstaan.

"Jack and Graciella? Before Jack was a pirate he was engaged to her, but she died when travelling to Port Smith and Jack, well, he became one of the biggest womanizers I've ever known" legde Gibbs uit. Arme Jack, dacht Gracie een beetje onbewust. Je vrouw verliezen. Maar dat verwerken door te flirten met anderen?

"Hij heeft toch nog niet geflirt met mij?" vroeg ze opnieuw. Gibbs haalde zijn schouders op z'n beurt op, en leek na te denken.

"That's because you look like Graciella. He can't get it over him he'd flirt with you. And you are young," zei Gibbs.

"Ik ben niet jong! Ik ben bijna 18 hoor!" zei ze verontwaardigd. Leek ze zo jong? Hopelijk niet. Jack stond aan het roer, hangend en eigenlijk leek hij helemaal niet zo zielig.

"Lass, if i were you, i'd leave him for a while. You brought back memories better erased," zei Gibbs, die haar aandacht opnieuw trok.

"Maar dat was helemaal mijn bedoeling niet," zuchtte ze, en haar armen vlogen in de lucht bij het dramatische gebaar.

"Heb jij iets tegen mij ofzo? Het is al de hele verdomde reis, die nog maar een paar uur duurt dat je mij ofwel negeert ofwel kleineert. Heb ik broccoli tussen m'n tanden misschien???" riep ze geïrriteerd. Gibbs haalde z'n schouders op.

"You're a woman," antwoordde hij kalm. Ze had de onverwachtse neiging te grommen, maar hield zich in.

"Jij irritante, non-feministische man!" zei ze terwijl ze van hem weg liep, en tegen de mast terwijl ze draaide. Ze wreef over haar neus, die erg veel pijn deed.

"Dit is jouw fout! Allemaal!" riep ze hem na, voelend dat ze nergens tegen botste.

"Een ezel stoot zich geen twee keer tegen dezelfde steen, hoor je dat, jij…jij…jij…UGH!" riep ze opnieuw. Ze was echt geïrriteerd. Toen ze zuchtend op de rand van het schip leunde, kwam Jack naast haar.

"I see Gibbs got acquainted with you, love," grijnsde hij.

"Ja hoor, ga je ook al beginnen?" vroeg ze hem. Zijn grijns werd nog groter.

"Do you want me to?" vroeg hij.

"Welk soort vraag is dat nou?" vroeg ze hem met haar wenkbrauw die een rare trek had.

"I ask you if you want me to…get acquainted?" vroeg hij. Hij was duidelijk dronken, z'n neus was zelfs een beetje rood.

"Rudolf, hou je een beetje in, wil je?" grapte ze, en gaf hem een zachte klap tegen z'n borstkas.

* * *

**_Nota:_**Niets te zeggen, sorry. Bedankt voor de reviews die ik al heb, maakt me zo blij vanbinnen( en hyper om een nieuw, LANG, hoofdstuk te schrijven) 


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: Rudolfje en Davy

**Notitie:** Hay mijn schatten! Hier het vierde deeltje van Gracie en Jack's avontuur...Ik wil echt bedanken voor de reviews, is heel lief van jullie!!! Oh ja, begrijp je iets niet, zeg het maar hoor...Zal ik proberen het te vertalen...En vandaag heb ik gemerkt dat stress een goeie drijfveer voor verhalen schrijven is. En het feit dat jullie me zo opkikkeren D Review als je wil, ik zal junder nie dwingn wi meistjs...(Als je dat niet begrijpt, moet je't ook maar zeggen)

**Disclaimer: **Neeje, POTC is niet van mij. Ook Rudolf niet. En rudolf kan niet van Gracie zijn want Gracie is mijn personage en jach..._

* * *

"I ask you if you want me to…get acquainted?" vroeg hij. Hij was duidelijk dronken, z'n neus was zelfs een beetje rood._

"_Rudolf, hou je een beetje in, wil je?" grapte ze, en gaf hem een zachte klap tegen z'n borstkas.#_

Toen merkte ze dat ze van de rand van de boot al bij de mast waren, en dat de zon begon onder te gaan.

"What's a 'Roedoolf'?" vroeg Jack, waarbij 1 wenkbrauw gevaarlijk hoger stond dan de andere.

"Nooit gehoord van 'rudolf the red-nosed reindeer'?" vuurde ze verbaasd terug. Tot ze herinnerde dat ze hier in de tijd van piraten was. Ze wreef over haar kin, tikte met haar ene vinger op haar kaak en haar ogen gingen half dicht. Dat gebeurde altijd als ze echt nadacht. Ze hoopte een uitleg klaar te hebben. Jack's wenkbrauw ging alleen meer omhoog.

"Love, for the sake of my sanity, what in the world are you talking about?" vroeg Jack haar, een hij leek wel grappig met die wenkbrauw en z'n armen die vrij rondvlogen telkens hij sprak. Gracie had de neiging die wenkbrauw naar beneden te duwen, maar ze hield zich in.

"Rudolf is mijn hert. Hij is altijd dronken, en hij heeft een mooi rood wipneusje, dus ben jij een beetje zoals Rudolfje," zei ze tegen hem, alsof hij een kind was. Ze kon moeilijk over de kerstman beginnen, ging hij denken dat ze hallucineerde over mannen met een gigantische baard en een geweldig grote buik.

"You have a reindeer? Haven't seen it yet, love," zei Jack tegen haar.

"Misschien heb ik een levendige fantasie, en ben jij wel oersaai en heb ik daarom een rendier als huisdier," zei ze mokkend. Ze betwijfelde het wel dat Jack haar nog serieus zou nemen achter dit, maar ja, ze moest haar lol hebben. Nu Joy hier niet was.

"I'm not boring! I can be very interesting," zei Jack. Ze rolde met haar ogen en trok de kanten van het kleed hoger over haar schouder, omdat het al frisser begon te worden. Ze wist niet dat het in de Cariben zo koud kon worden. En haar moeder maar zeggen dat, als ze ooit op vakantie gaat, ze naar hier moet komen.

"Jack, waar moet ik slapen?" vroeg ze terwijl ze friemelde aan een plooi. Hij wees een paar kamers aan, en ze gingen samen slapen. Niet in de zelfde kamer! (denk eens niet zo, hih) Ze sloot de deur achter haar, en liet langzaam de jurk van haar lichaam glijden. Er was nog een lichter kleed onder, en voor ze tijd had te beseffen hoe koud het was kroop ze onder het vuile laken.

De volgende dag

"MM laat me nou toch dutten! Ik wil geen wiskunde…Mm nee!" zei ze tegen zichzelf 's morgens, nog half slapend. Jack was haar komen wakker maken, omdat ze in Tortuga waren, maar Gracie is niet bepaald een ochtendpersoon. Toen ze het grijnzende gezicht van Jack over zich zag leunen, smeet ze het kussen naar hem.

"Alleen gasten met koffie mogen me wakker maken," vertelde ze hem. Maar zo snel gaf hij niet op. Hij nam gewoon een tas en smeet water over haar.

"You need to get up, missy. Tortuga's waiting," zei hij geïrriteerd.

"Iemand heeft slecht geslapen," plaagde ze terwijl ze de natte haren naar achteren smeet met een niet al te vlotte beweging. Jack was helemaal gekleed. Een mooie donkerblauwe vest, neigend naar zwart, losjes over z'n slobberend shirt, een sjaal-achtig ding rond z'n middel, gebroken wit, en een paar donkere laarzen en een mooie lichtbruine broek daarboven.

"Zeg, als je kleren gaat halen, ga ik mee. Dit kleed zit zo irritant, nog erger dan die keer dat ik dat roze vod moest dragen," mopperde ze. Het was een anekdote die ze liever zou vergeten, maar ze kon niet. Haar oma had haar meegenomen om kleren te gaan halen, en jammer genoeg was haar barbie-verslaafde tante ook mee. Haar oma had een paar mooie broekjes en meisjesachtige, maar niet te meisjesachtige, topjes uitgekozen en Gracie vond het niet bepaald erg hen te dragen. Maar dan kwam T. Kelly (ze noemt ook echt zo) af met een afzichtelijk, frullig, roze ding. Gracie heeft niets tegen roze, maar dat was echt om van te kotsen! En natuurlijk moest ze dat ding passen. Ze bibberde bij de herinnering en draaide haar hoofd terug naar Jack.

"Love, we aren't shopping. If you want other clothes, take mine. Otherwise you'll have to live with that thing," zei Jack terwijl hij het kleed nog eens grondig bekeek, "We are here for Davy Jones."

Davy Jones…Hmm…Had ze nog nooit van gehoord. Ze streek de rebelse pluk haar plat en ging dan door de deur terwijl Jack hem nog openhield.

"Wie is die vent?" vroeg ze hem.

"You don't know of Davy Jones?" vroeg Gibbs haar verbaasd. Ze knikte en haalde haar schouders op.

"Davy Jones is the ruler of the seas. He guides the dead to the other side, if they died at sea," legde Gibbs uit.

"Jack is toch niet dood? Wat moet hij daar dan?" vroeg Gracie.

"Get his ship back," zei Gibbs snel voor ze van het wankelend, rottend plankje liepen en binnen in een vieze, vuile, overgoten met alcohol boerengat. Gracie haalde haar wenkbrauwen vaak op, maar vond de taverne waar ze binnenliepen ietsje netter. Ze bleef achter Jack, maar week geen moment van de twee mannen. Ze gingen zitten aan een al even wankel tafeltje en een barmeisje kwam hen vragen wat ze wilden voor te drinken.

"Three rums," zei Jack, en hij greep haar achterste. Gracie rolde haar ogen terwijl de barmeid een beetje in de lucht sprong en Gibbs zuchtte.

"Alright, he's coming here, because this is the day he can come on land," vertelde Jack meer aan Gibbs dan aan haar. Ze kregen hun drinken en Gracie nam al snel een slok. Toen iemand binnenkwam in de taverne, werd iedereen stil en niemand waagde het een geluid te maken. Argwanend zette Gracie haar beker neer en draaide zich naar de deur. Een man, als je hem een man kon noemen, met tentakels aan z'n gezicht en een schaar van een krab aan z'n hand, wankelde binnen op een houten been. Iedereen, zelfs de meest ruige piraten, gingen aan de kant toen hij naar hun tafel liep. Haar ogen werden smaller, maar al snel haalde ze haar schouders op en begon terug te drinken van de rum terwijl haar andere hand ruste op haar schoot. Toen Davy bij hun tafel stond, ging het vechten, roepen, flirten en kussen gewoon terug verder, alsof er niets gebeurd was. Gibbs stond op en bood zijn stoel aan. Davy ging zitten en Gracie schoof voorzichtig een beetje de andere kant uit. Ze werd bang van die gigantische tentakels.

"Jack Sparrow, you asked for me?" zei Davy met een grappig accent.

"I want my ship back. The wicked wench. From the depths," antwoordde Jack.

* * *

**Nota:** Jack wil z'n mooie boot-- oops schip terug. En Gracie krijgt de kriebels van Davy...Hoe zal het aflopen? Wel, dat zien we wel weer...Een volgende keer (mr. Lefever quote) 


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: Als Jack leeg is

**Notitietje:** HALLO lieve schatten! BEDANKT VOOR DIE GEWELDIGE REVIEWS! Allemaal een groepsknuffel!!! #knuffelt haar trouwe, selecte groepje reviewers en Jack# En leeg betekent lui-- komt van mijn kanten (komt in verhaal voor)(West-Vlaanderen, België) En ik ben ook blij dat iedereen het vraagt als ze iets niet begrijpen!

Ik denk dat ik een liedje gevonden heb voor mijn verhaaltje! Moet je zeggen of je het goed vind, en als je alle lyrics hebt, stuur ze maar, 'Casanova' van Clouseau… Ik denk dat het past bij Jack.

Hier een stukje:

_**Casanova is verliefd, **_

_**Schrijft gedichten, schrijft een brief,**_

_**Wie had dit ooit gedacht, als de dood voor de nacht**_

_**Als je niet in haar armen rust,**_

_**Elke ochtend is koud, je bent honderd jaar oud,**_

_**Als er een ander je wakker kust,**_

_**Wen er maar aan,**_

_**Dit zal nooit overgaan,**_

_**Casanova, welkom in een nieuw bestaan,**_

_**Wen er maar aan…**_

En??? Wat vind je?

**Voor Cecilia: **'depths' betekend diepten(denk ik…Diepten van de zee, zo van die dingen) en 'wench' betekent meisje (ookal geloof ik de vertaalsite niet echt), maar dat is gewoon die naam van Jack's schip voor het de Pearl noemde...

* * *

_#Davy ging zitten en Gracie schoof voorzichtig een beetje de andere kant uit. Ze werd bang van die gigantische tentakels._

"_Jack Sparrow, you asked for me?" zei Davy met een grappig accent._

"_I want my ship back. The wicked wench. From the depths," antwoordde Jack.#_

Gracie merkte, dat terwijl Jack antwoordde, ze al vlak naast hem geschoven was. Hij had dat wel niet gemerkt. Ze liet een zucht van opluchting dat ze weg was van de tentakels, en wou haar beker pakken toen ze merkte dat die daar nog stond.

"Why would you want that ship back?" vroeg Davy aan Jack. Gracie stond heel voorzichtig op en strekte haar arm uit, maar Jack hield haar tegen. Ze keek om naar hem en hij knikte naar de stoel. Ze ging een beetje nukkig terug gaan zitten. Jack was zo serieus, en Davy zo…creepy.

"Because, I am taking back what's rightfully mine," zei Jack. Davy grijnsde, en 1 van de bemanningsleden kwam achter Gracie staan, een andere achter Jack.

"And why don't you make a new ship?" stelde Davy grijnzend voor.

"Omdat hij te leeg is natuurlijk," zuchtte Gracie. Jack keek naar haar.

"Alright then, what are you willing to pay?" vroeg Davy aan Jack, en z'n grijns werd alleen maar groter. Hij keek erg duidelijk naar Gracie.

"Years of service, of course," zei Jack, merkend dat Davy's bemanning nogal hongerig naar Gracie keken.

"Jaren dienst?" vroeg Gracie aan beide mannen.

"One soul, bound to work on the Flying Dutchman, 100 years," vertelde Davy.

"De vliegende Hollander, wat een stomme naam voor een schip zeg," mompelde ze tegen zichzelf, "Hollanders vliegen niet en een schip al helemaal niet."

"Love, shut your mouth, please," vroeg Jack, maar ze wist dat ze beter er niet tegenin ging.

"OK, ik zwijg al," verontschuldigde ze zichzelf.

"Alright. In 8 years, I come claim those," zei Davy, en de lieden keken een beetje teleurgesteld.

"15 years!" bood Jack.

"10," zei Davy daarop.

"13, and i'm not going any lower," bood Jack opnieuw, en Davy ging akkoord.

"Follow me," zei hij, en Gracie liep gepropt tussen Jack en Davy naar een lege plaats aan de dokken. Een kleine knip met z'n vingers, en Davy had Jack's schip terug boven water. Het steeg op van het water, en het droop, natuurlijk op Gracie. Op de eerste rij staan had z'n gevolgen, want ze kreeg de volle laag. Ze rolde met haar ogen, gewend dat dit altijd met haar gebeurde.

"Goh, da's een mooie boot," gaapte Gracie ongeïnteresseerd. Davy en Jack keken haar allebei boos aan.

"Euh…Geweldig mooie boot?" probeerde ze terwijl ze een stuk kleed uitwrong.

"It's a ship!" riep Jack een beetje boos naar haar. Ze gaf hem een koddig gezicht en hij rolde met z'n ogen.

"OK dan, een geweldig mooi scheepje," zei ze mokkend. Het was leuk Jack te plagen. Eerst leek hij blij met haar antwoord, maar dan keek hij opnieuw boos naar haar. Ze haalde onschuldig haar schouders op.

"Where did you get her?" vroeg Davy aan Jack met een rare ondertoon in z'n stem.

"From some port, somewhere. Bloody annoying," antwoordde Jack zuchtend. Gracie kruiste haar armen en keek hen boos aan.

"Ik ben geen voorwerp en ik ben ook niet irritant," zei ze boos. Beiden haalden hun schouders op, en Jack liep de plank op. Gibbs volgde, en Gracie stond een vlek weg te wrijven van de kant.

"Love, will you come over here?" vroeg Jack haar. Ze schrok een beetje, maar liep snel in hun richting. Ook al had ze nogal sarcastisch gereageerd daarnet, ze moest toegeven dat het een mooi schip was.

"Thirteen years, Sparrow," riep Davy hen nog na terwijl ze wegvoeren.

"Ik kan niet geloven dat je je ziel verkoopt voor een schip. Da's nog erger dan voor de liefde!" vertelde ze hem. Ze was altijd al een beetje moederlijk, ook over mensen die ouder waren dan zij. Niet dat die naar haar luisterden, weet je. Jack draaide zich abrupt om, en ze liep bijna tegen hem. Eigenlijk, liep ze tegen hem, maar kon zich op tijd terugtrekken.

"Love, this isn't your business. So don't break that little head of your'n over it," zei Jack, en hij had haar schouders vast, "that's the same attitude that cost Graciella her life." Dus hij was bezorgd? Maar waarom? Hij kende haar maar een paar dagen. En zij was Graciella niet. Dacht ze.

"Wel, binnen dertien jaar maakt het niet uit of ik gemold ben of niet, dan ben jij allang een vismens en lelijk!" zei ze terwijl ze boos naar de voorkant van het schip liep. Waarom was ze plots zo boos? Ze kende Jack amper. Misschien hadden die Graciella en zij toch een verband. Een heel kleintje, misschien. Ze prutste erg levendig met een plukje haar dat naast haar gezicht hing, en ze hoorde niets meer van Gibbs of Jack. Ze besloot hen even te ontlopen, wie weet zou ze nog eens zo uitvliegen voor iets waar ze zich niet mee moet bemoeien. Na een paar uur op het schip rondlopen, liep ze naar beneden. Eerst kwam ze in de eetruimte, en de keuken. Ze graaide een appel van de tafel en ging dan nog eens naar beneden. Daar waren de cellen. En stinken dat het daar deed! Ze hield haar neus dicht, maar dat hielp niet echt.

Ze liep snel terug naar boven, en nam veel adem wanneer ze terug bovendeks kwam. Zelfverzekerd liep ze de eerste de beste cabine binnen, ze wilde een broek. En liefst zo snel mogelijk. Maar daar waren er geen broeken. Een mooi bed wel. Had Davy zelfs de meubels terug van de bodem van de oceaan gehaald? Indrukwekkend, dacht ze. Ze streek met haar hand over het zachte laken, en ging zitten op het piepend matras. Toen ze goed genesteld was, keek ze eens goed rond. Een mooie, donkerbruine, houten kast, twee kleine nachttafels met kaarsen op, een bureautje en een kapotte kruk. Ze sloot de deur, grijnzend en eiste de kamer op als de hare. Zo bleef ze nog een tijdje in een roes van blijheid, tot er hard op de deur werd gebonkt.

"Zeg word er daar iemand vermoord ofzo?" riep ze naar buiten, haar handen onder haar hoofd, en de rest van haar lichaam niet erg vrouwelijk op het bed.

"Open the bloody door," hoorde ze Jack's stem, laag en boos. Ze haalde haar schouders op en begon te neuriën. Ja, dat was kinderachtig, maar ze wou hem niet onder ogen komen. Na een tijdje veronderstelde ze dat hij was afgedropen, want het gebonk was gestopt en ze hoorde voetstappen galmen over het dek. Als ze haar MP3 gehad had, zou ze nu al uren versleten hebben daarmee, maar verveling werd haar de baas en ze besloot toch eens te gaan kijken hoe het zat met Jack. En Gibbs was ook spoorloos verdwenen.

* * *

**Notatje:** Ik schrijf echt korte hoofdstukken, niet? Anyway, stay tuned, en word niet te 'leeg' om te reviewen hé...Volgende keer zal er iets 'kinky' gebeuren...Denk ik...Anders is het voor het 7de deel, weet je...Ooit zal er iets kinky gebeuren. Zeker.

Groetjes, Daisy 3


	6. Hoofdstuk 6: Een tap tegen z'n teut

**Note: **_OK, be warned voor de slechte humor hier in dit hoofdstuk. Het paard van sinterklaas, groene slijmmassa, een tap tegen een teut ( een klop in je gezicht) appels en brood die in het rond vliegen, kinky gracie aan een paal binden en miniblackbeard._

**Disclaimer: **POTC, rudolf, het paard van de sint en blackbeard zijn niet van mij. Ook de Pearl, Isla de Pelegostos, Gibbs, Jack, MP3 en vele andere dingen BEHALVE Gracie._

* * *

_

_#"Open the bloody door," hoorde ze Jack's stem, laag en boos. Ze haalde haar schouders op en begon te neuriën. Ja, dat was kinderachtig, maar ze wou hem niet onder ogen komen. Na een tijdje veronderstelde ze dat hij was afgedropen, want het gebonk was gestopt en ze hoorde voetstappen galmen over het dek. Als ze haar MP3 gehad had, zou ze nu al uren versleten hebben daarmee, maar verveling werd haar de baas en ze besloot toch eens te gaan kijken hoe het zat met Jack. En Gibbs was ook spoorloos verdwenen.#_

Gracie opende de deur verder, zeker dat er niets was dat haar kon pijn doen, bang maken of belachelijk maken. Tot ze struikelde over de rondslingerende pot, en er zat eten in de pot. Haar hele schoen was bedekt met een vieze, groene massa die niet erg lekker rook.

"Wie heeft hier gekookt?" vroeg ze terwijl ze haar schoen uittrok en de pot opnam, een armlengte van haar neus.

"GIBBS? JACK? RUDOLF? IEMAND? Desnoods het paard van sinterklaas als er maar iemand op dit ding is," mompelde ze tegen zichzelf, verveeld. Ze vroeg zich toch af hoe piraten zich bezighielden…Verhalen vertellen? Leek niet erg interessant. Toch niet om altijd te doen. Nu had ze ineens geen zin meer om piraat te worden. Terwijl haar gedachten afdwaalden, liep ze naar de keuken. Daar zaten Gibbs en Jack.

"OK, wie van jullie heeft die vieze massa voor m'n deur gegooid?" Niemand keek op. Ze smeet de pot op de tafel en liep verder.

"Oh ja, negeer me maar. Dat kan ik ook hoor!" zei ze boos terwijl ze een appel nam, een stuk brood en begon te eten. Ze zat een meter van Jack af, op dezelfde bank, en nam mokkend een hap van de appel en dan van het brood.

"Love, i was just concerned, alright?" legde Jack uit.

"Geen reden om vieze massa voor m'n deur te smijten," vlamde ze terug. Ze stond op, smeet de appel naar Gibbs en het stuk brood naar Jack.

"Da's voor die schoen," zei ze voor ze grijnzend naar buiten liep. Ze was er in geslaagd iets naar hun hoofd te smijten en er mee weg te komen. Althans, voorlopig. Ze was zeker dat Jack niet blij zou zijn, en Gibbs, wel, Gibbs was sowieso niet erg blij met Gracie aan boord. Triomfantelijk marcheerde ze rond op het dek, blij dat ze iets had gedaan dat hun irriteerde, en niet alleen haar. Ze stofte na een tijd wel verveeld haar kleed af, maar de grijns bleef haar gezicht sieren. Misschien had ze niet zo kinderachtig mogen doen, maar zij hadden haar schoen niet mogen ruïneren. Na een tijd kwamen beiden aan dek.

"Hallo!" zwaaide ze plagend, heel erg blij, haar ogen schitterend van het plezier dat ze had. Jack kwam tot vlak voor haar neus, maar kreeg geen woord uit z'n mond.

"Zit er nog een beetje brood vast?" vroeg ze hem giechelend terwijl zijn handen voor haar gezicht rondzweefden. Jack hield nu op met zwaaien, en 1 vinger hing vervaarlijk dicht bij haar neus.

"Love, i'd watch what you do because this is still my ship," waarschuwde hij.

"Kun je niet tegen wat competitie? Mannen hebben toch een competitiegeest, of niet soms? Bang om te verliezen van een irritant klerewijf?" zei ze mokkend (het irritant klerewijf, daar bedoelt ze zichzelf mee). Jack's mond ging weer een paar keer open, en voor ze het wist had hij haar een klop tegen haar gezicht gegeven.

"Vint toch, Jack wrom deejda nu?" zei ze met een West-Vlaams accent.

"Competition, love, competition," zei hij grijnzend voor hij naar het stuurwiel liep. Gibbs ontweek haar. Jack was tenminste nog een beetje tegenwerkend. Veel leuker. Jack stopte het schip bij een nogal groen eiland, dat er niet echt bewoond uitzag.

"Jack, waar gaan we nu weer heen?" vroeg ze hem terug in normaal Nederlands.

"This, love, is the island of the Pelegostos. We need to dock, there is a hole in the brig," zei Jack tegen haar. Ze knikte begrijpend en sprong via het touw van het schip. Tot ze merkte dat ze omsingeld was door zo'n 50 mannen, met alleen een lendendoek rond hun mannelijke delen en veel verf op hun gezicht en borstkas. En sommige hadden stokken door verschillende lichaamsdelen. Haar neus trok zichzelf op, samen met haar wenkbrauw. Voor ze zelf iets kon zeggen voelde ze iets in haar nek en viel ze verdoofd neer op het zachte zand.

**//////Zo'n 20/30 minuten later, Gracie word wakker//////**

Haar ogen waren nog slaperig, maar ze probeerde ze toch open te houden. Jack zat op een geïmproviseerde troon, een gigantisch lelijke, grote hoed op z'n hoofd en iets voor dingen mee af te stoffen in z'n linkerhand. Ze merkte dat zij, zonder al die accessoires, vastgebonden was aan een paal.

"Oh ja, bind mij maar zo kinky mogelijk vast. Perverse mensen!" riep ze naar een klein joch dat niet ver voor haar stond. Die deinsde bang terug.

"Ja! JA loop maar weg! Stelletje schnitsels," begon ze te mompelen. Jack kwam intussen naar haar toe.

"En jij hebt ze vast gezegd om me aan een paal te hangen! In godsnaam Jack je kan ook een beetje subtieler je fantasietjes werkelijkheid maken hoor," riep ze tegen hem. Hij bleef opmerkelijk kalm.

"Ela lom lom schanitsela," wuifde hij naar de mannen, die begrijpend knikten.

"Wat heb je ze nu weer wijsgemaakt?" vroeg ze minder boos. Jack kwam tot vlak naast haar oor, en z'n hoed kriebelde haar neus.

"They think I'm a God and you are…a…lady of the night. Aye, lady of the night, for me, so that's why you're strapped to that thing," probeerde hij uit te leggen.

"Ze denken dat ik een WAT ben voor jou? Ik ben echt boos op die kerels met hun lendendoeken! Ik haat Tarzan vanaf nu!" zei ze voor ze niesde.

"Love just work with me, alright?" vertelde hij haar voor hij vlak voor haar gezicht kwam.

"Je gaat toch niet doen wat ik veronderstel dat je gaat doen , hé?" vroeg ze hem, veel kalmer.

"That depends what you think," fluisterde hij, waarna hij haar erg passioneel begon te kussen. Zijn tong maakte kennis met de hare, en hij volgde haar kaakbeen met z'n vinger. En terwijl haar hersens zeiden dat ze hem moest een pats tegen z'n gezicht geven, deed ze even passioneel mee.

"Mmm," mompelde ze terwijl een glimlach op haar mond vormde. Jack trok heel voorzichtig terug.

"Ik zou je een tap tegen je teut moeten geven, maar ik denk dat ik voor 1 keer een uitzondering maak," grijnsde ze. Ze kon voelen dat haar wangen een beetje rood waren, en dat haar ogen glinsterden van blijdschap. Ze had al een paar jongens gekust, maar Jack was echt goed erin! En als ze niet aan een paal hing zou ze hem zeker nog eens kussen.

"I'll get you out of here, Gibbs is already on the ship," knikte Jack tegen haar.

"En jij dan? Ik laat je hier niet achter hoor," vertelde ze hem met pruiloogjes. Jack grijnsde, hij had haar van heel erg boos naar heel erg lief gekregen.

"Lom naga do boom-boom, bien?" vertelde hij hen. Ze wist wat boom-boom betekende. En twee heel grote mannen maakten haar los, en volgden Jack in een hut. Wel, tot voor de hut, dan duwden ze Gracie er oncharmant in en ze viel recht met haar neus op de harde grond. Recht met haar achterste naar Jack, die eerst zei dat de wachters maar ergens anders heen moesten. Dat was, wat Gracie dacht tenminste, want ze dropen een beetje niet blij af. En nadat Jack had gestaard naar haar achterkant voor zo'n 5 minuten, begon hij te praten.

"Alright, make noises! It'll get us out of here!" beveelde Jack.

"Ik ga echt niet dat neppen, hoor," pruilde ze opnieuw, toen ze recht tegenover elkaar zaten.

"Yes you will," zei Jack, en hij maakte een heel erg luid grommend geluid. Ze schrok op, en dat zorgde dat ze een licht piepgeluidje maakte.

"See, I said you would," plaagde Jack, en zo deden ze nog even verder, tot ze hoorden dat alle wachters weg waren. Maar dan ook alle 50. Dat was zeker een halfuur rare geluiden maken. Jack nam haar hand en ze slopen naar buiten langs de achterkant van het hutje. Maar toen ze nog maar een 100 meter van de Pearl verwijderd waren, kwamen de mannen op hen af.

"Euh, Jack, groot probleem," zei ze bang toen ze wees naar de stormende meute lendendoeken. Jack daarentegen, nam haar hand nog harder vast en begon erg hard te rennen, waardoor Gracie niet anders kon dan ook rennen. Toen ze eindelijk op de Pearl aan het klimmen waren, was Gracie echt bekaf. Ze was niet slecht in lopen, maar ze kon ook niet geweldig hard en lang tegelijk lopen. Jack moest haar zelf op het dek trekken. Ze viel dramatisch neer, en begon toneel te spelen. Ze had een rare bui.

"Ik denk, dat ik ga doodgaan. Jack, zorg goed voor de baby! Behandel hem als je eigen kind, alsjeblieft. En Gibbs, ik ga me niet verontschuldigen voor die appel," riep ze dramatisch, een hand op haar voorhoofd, en de andere op haar buik.

"What are you talking about?" vroeg zowel Jack als Gibbs.

"Jack, hoe kun je kleine Blackbeard nu vergeten zijn? Ik dacht dat je om hem gaf, hij is je bloedeigen kind! En Gibbs, wel, ik ga me echt niet verontschuldigen tot jij dat doet," grapte ze verder. Ze moest nu echt haar lach inhouden, want Jack gaf haar een gezicht dat zei dat hij geen kind kon hebben van haar.

"BuhBye, mijn schatten," zwaaide ze terwijl ze haar ogen sloot. Ze hoorde Gibbs iets zeggen, en dan Jack, en stond toen terug op.

"Ik had jullie echt wel goed liggen! Kleine Blackbeard, mijn gat!" begon ze te lachen. Jack rolde met z'n ogen en liep weg, terwijl Gibbs hetzelfde deed.

* * *

**Note:** OK, droge humor, kleine blackbeard! Anyway, review asjebieeft???


	7. Hoofdstuk 7: Pijnlijke herinneringen

**Note: **Nieuw hoofdstuk. En ja, vorige humor was erg droog. Ik ga denk ik geen humor meer proberen te gebruiken, zodat jullie niet doodgaan van verveling.

**Disclaimer: **Jack, Gibbs, Tia, Pearl en dat eiland zijn niet van mij. Gracie wel. En dat vliegend mormel ook. Want ik heb het uitgevonden! lol_

* * *

_

_#"BuhBye, mijn schatten," zwaaide ze terwijl ze haar ogen sloot. Ze hoorde Gibbs iets zeggen, en dan Jack, en stond toen terug op. _

"_Ik had jullie echt wel goed liggen! Kleine Blackbeard, mijn gat!" begon ze te lachen. Jack rolde met z'n ogen en liep weg, terwijl Gibbs hetzelfde deed. #_

Daniella haalde wat tranen van plezier weg van haar ogen en rekte zich uit. Ze had nog niet gemerkt dat het al laat was en de zon langzaam onderging. Ze hield van zonsondergangen, ze hadden iets kunstigs. Als je wou, kon je de verschillende kleuren naschilderen, en schilderen was 1 van haar hobby's. Voor ze zichzelf betrapte op het staren naar de horizon, herinnerde ze zich dat ze nog een broek moest vragen aan Jack. Jammer genoeg had ze niet gezien welke cabine hij binnenging na haar kleine scène. Ze klopte op de eerste deur.

"What?" hoorde ze een geïrriteerde Gibbs roepen. Ze grinnikte als een halvegare en slenterde naar de andere cabine. Opnieuw klopte ze. Deze keer deed Jack open.

"Hey, Jack, heb je een broek en trui voor me?" vroeg ze hem. Hij rolde met z'n ogen, en liet haar binnen. Ze sloot de deur voorzichtig achter zich en ging op het grote, zachte bed zitten. Jack had wel degelijk de grootste cabine gekozen van de 4. Haar bed was maar half zo groot. Terwijl ze een beetje rondkeek en Jack in een kast zocht tussen stinkende shirts en broeken, zag ze een mooie gouden ring liggen op 1 van de nachttafels. Voor ze zichzelf kon stoppen had ze hem in haar handen en blies het stof eraf. Binnenin stond G & J gegraveerd. Nu wist ze het, het was de trouwring van Jack voor Graciella! Wow, ze kon zich niet voorstellen dat Jack zich zou binden aan iemand. Ze besefte niet eens dat Jack naast haar kwam zitten.

"Wow," mompelde ze binnensmonds.

"Beautiful, innit?" vroeg Jack haar, luider. Gracie sprong bijna een meter in de lucht, maar hield de ring vast.

"Jack, man, ik verschoot!" zuchtte ze met haar hand op haar hart. Jack grijnsde, en smeet de kleren naar haar toe. Ze glimlachte, en legde de ring terug op het tafeltje.

"Bedankt, hé, maatje…Ik ga maar eens gaan slapen," vertelde ze hem terwijl ze door de deur liep. Misschien had Gibbs gelijk, had ze herinneringen terug gebracht die beter weg waren. Nadenkend was ze vergeten dat er in het midden van het schip een mast zat, en bonkte er voor een 2de keer tegen.

"Ezels stoten zich blijkbaar wel twee keer aan dezelfde mast," vertelde ze zichzelf terwijl ze over haar nu rood geworden neus wreef. Ze liep veel voorzichtiger de rest van het stuk naar haar cabine, en trok de kleren aan. Het rook naar Jack, en als ik zeg 'rook naar Jack', bedoel ik stonk naar Jack. Gracie, echter, haalde haar schouders op bij dat detail en viel levenloos op het bed. En zo viel ze ook in slaap. De volgende morgen werd ze weer eens laat wakker, maar gelukkig kwam niemand haar wakker maken. Misschien had Jack geleerd dat hij haar beter zelf liet opstaan. Met haar haren in de war, en ogen die niet helemaal open konden en haar ochtendhumeur, liep ze de keuken binnen. Daar zat Jack, al even slechtgehumeurd en Gibbs, die normaal leek. Er hing wel iets in z'n bakkebaarden, maar dat kon Gracie niet schelen.

"Wat schaft de pot?" vroeg ze aan een rondslingerende pan.

"There's bread, apples, and soup. Make your choise," zei Jack tegen de tafel. Ze nam een stuk brood en een kom soep, en zat neer naast Jack.

"Ik voel me zo mannelijk," rolde ze met haar ogen terwijl ze de soep naar binnen slurpte. Ze liet zelfs een luide, afgrijselijke boer. Tot ze iets voelde lopen in haar broek. Ze trok een grimas en bonkte haar hoofd tegen de tafel.

"Moet ik juist nu m'n regels hebben? Haat het lot mij ofzo?" mompelde ze tegen de tafel. Ze was vergeten dat er twee mannen bij haar zaten.

"Love, please keep such things for yourself," zei Jack terwijl hij haar een lichte tik tegen haar achterhoofd gaf. Gibbs stemde in met een grom.

"Waar is de plee, dan?" vroeg ze hem, haar ogen nu helemaal open en starend naar Jack.

"This is a ship love," zei Jack, "Find your own toilet." Ze zuchtte en stond op, legde het brood terug weg en liep de trap op. Het voelde als een slaappartijtje, opstaan met Gibbs en Jack. Daarna liep ze, veel blijer, terug naar beneden. Ze vond een lap zwarte stof en bond haar lange haren samen, zodat ze echt op een man leek. Het slobberende shirt verborg haar borsten een beetje, en haar voeten waren zo vuil dat ze een paar centimeter gegroeid waren. Nu ze eraan dacht, ze zou zich beter eens wassen. Ze stonk al ongelofelijk. Of waren dat Jack's kleren? Ze haalde haar schouders weer op en ging terug naar beneden. Jack was er niet meer, en Gibbs ruimde op.

"Gibbs, zijn we aan het varen?" vroeg ze hem, terwijl ze een beetje hielp met de keuken op te ruimen.

"No, why you ask?" antwoordde hij, blij met de hulp die hij kreeg.

"Gewoon, ik dacht al, er staat niemand aan het stuurwiel, niemand aan de zeilen, zou gewoon raar zijn als we toch zouden varen. En ik wil me wel eens verfrissen," legde ze uit. De pot met groene slijmmassa smeet ze op een ander hoopje potten.

"Well, you'll have to ask Jack, there is an island nearby," vertelde Gibbs haar. Ze bedankte hem, en ging naar Jack z'n cabine.

"Jack!" riep ze. Jack kwam buiten, met alleen een shirt en broek aan en ook zijn ochtendhumeur was verwisseld met een grijns.

"Jack, ik zou graag even een bad nemen. Ik stink een uur in de wind, en er is een eilandje dichtbij," vertelde ze hem. Hij knikte en liep naar de railing.

"It's over there, we can swim to it," vertelde Jack.

"En de Pearl hier achterlaten?" vroeg ze verbaasd.

"Well, there is Gibbs, and in this area there aren't a lot of pirates," beantwoordde hij haar vraag. En zo gezegd, zo gedaan, Gibbs ging op de Pearl letten en Jack en zij gingen naar dat pietluttig ding dat ze een eiland noemen. Gracie had Jack wel verteld op een veilige afstand te blijven van haar als ze niet veel kleren aanhad, anders zou hij het voelen. Hij had afwezig geknikt, en nadat Gracie weer eens wat properder was liep ze naar Jack, terwijl ze haar haren uitwrong. Jack zat een beetje te staren naar de zee, en naar de Pearl. Ze plofte naast hem neer, en legde een losse vlecht in de massa haar.

"Jack, wie was Graciella precies. Je moet het niet vertellen hoor, maar ik vraag me gewoon af, het is raar dat jij," probeerde ze te formuleren. Sinds het scheen dat zij en Graciella een verband hadden, wou ze van Jack zelf horen wie het nu precies was. Ze had te veel vragen, en ze heeft niet graag dat er iets is waar zij niets van weet. Ze was nu al een paar dagen mee met Jack en Gibbs, en ze begon wel een beetje gehecht te raken aan hen. Alhoewel ze raar opkeken bij haar droge humor, maar wie deed dat niet?

"That I wanted commitment with a woman through marriage?" vervolledigde Jack. Ze knikte.

"I was in love. Until she died, and I lost everything I ever had. I turned pirate, and honestly, it's good to only love the sea," zei hij, en ze kon voelen dat hij aan het liegen was. Maar ze ging er niet verder op in.

"Waarom ben je dan zo'n flirt," mompelde ze, hopend dat hij het niet zou horen.

"Because sometimes I need a woman," antwoordde hij een beetje brutaal.

"Weet je, Jack, als je iemand verliest, dan hoopt de ziel van die persoon dat je verder leeft. En dat je niet met de eerste de beste in bed duikt. Wel, als het een vrouw is tenminste. Zo te horen was Graciella een prachtvrouw, en dan moet jij haar laten verder leven door alles wat je doet," zei Gracie. Waar ze die praat vandaan hield, wist ze langs geen kanten, maar ze wist dat het waar was. Toen de zus van Joy gestorven was, had Joy haar dat vertelt, herinnerde ze. Joy leek roekeloos, maar ze was erg slim, en gevoelig.

"If you're dead, you're dead. Graciella is gone, as is my will to really love someone," vertelde hij, en hij smeet iets op de grond. Het was de ring. Met grote passen liep Jack naar de andere kant van het eiland, maar dan merkte Gracie dat het eiland helemaal niet zo klein was. Een Afrikaanse vrouw liep op haar af. Ze droeg een lang, slobberend kleed, met krabbenklauwen als knopen, en haar dreadlocks waren bedekt met veren en parels. Ze had zwarte stipjes onder haar ogen, net als op haar lippen. Ze kwam naast Gracie zitten, die nukkig had gekeken hoe Jack wegstormde.

"Waarom verpest ik ook altijd alles?" vroeg ze de vrouw.

"You don't," zij ze simpel, met een diep accent. Die twee kleine woorden maakten Gracie wel een beetje beter.

"Ik ben Gracie," vertelde ze de vrouw, zin om een vriendin te leren kennen.

"I knew that, I'm Tia, Tia dalma," vertelde ze, "I assume thes is your'n?" Ze wees naar de ring.

"Eigenlijk," begon Gracie, maar ze raapte de ring toch op.

"Go afta him," vertelde Tia haar. Gracie glimlachte, stond op en begon achter Jack's voetsporen te zoeken. Ze zwaaide nog eens naar Tia, en keek nog eens goed naar de ring voor ze hem in haar broek stak. Na zeker een halfuur zoeken, had ze Jack nog niet gevonden. Ze werd ongerust, om Jack, maar ook om het feit dat ze compleet verloren was gelopen. Ze had een kompas moeten meenemen! Maar nee, ze had Gibbs verteld dat ze wel zonder kon. Ze leunde tegen de stam van een gigantische boom, en begon 'don't worry, be happy' te zingen.

_Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style  
Ain't got not girl to make you smile  
But don't worry be happy  
Cause when you worry  
Your face will frown  
And that will bring everybody down__  
So don't worry, be happy now..._

Ze zong het telkens ze in de problemen zat. Ze wist niet of ze goed kon zingen, het kon haar ook niet schelen, het zette haar gedachten ergens anders. Ze hoorde geruis, heel zachtjes, maar ze probeerde het te volgen. Dat bleek erg moeilijk, maar ze hield vol. Op blote voeten. Ze had vast wat blaren, misschien wat wondjes, maar dat was één van de weinige dingen waar ze nu aan dacht. Wat als ze Jack niet meer vond en hij zo boos dat ze gewoon weg zouden varen? Hopelijk niet. Ze wilde hier niet achterblijven. Plotseling zag ze een vaag silhouet, schoppend tegen een tak of zo. Ze begon te roepen.

"Jack? Ben jij dat? Jack?" zwaaide ze. Haar armen hadden nog nooit zo slordig door mekaar gevlogen.

"Alsjeblieft, Jack, als jij het bent zeg iets!" mompelde ze tegen een mus. Die keek haar verwilderd aan.

"Waar kijk jij naar, vliegend mormel?" vroeg ze hem. Als antwoord vloog hij tjirpend weg. Ze rolde met haar ogen, ze begon nu al te schelden tegen vogels.

* * *

**Note: **Ik heb niets tegen vogels hoor. Tia maakte een kleine intrede, en ging ook even snel terug weg. Don't worry, be happy, lasses! XX


	8. Hoofdstuk 8: Muiterij deel 1

_**Note: **Hojj schatten! Echt lieve reviewers, ben blij dat jullie m'n droge humor en Gracie kunnen verdragen...Meer niet te zeggen. Ah ja, ik skip hier een heel deel (Skippy! The bush kangourou ofzo) omdat ik niet een heel jaar dag per dag kan beschrijven over hou Jack Barbs tegenkwam enzo, dat kunnen jullie zelf fantaseren. Jammer dat de scriptwriters zo vaag waren daarover, maar ja. _

_**Disclaimer: **POTC is van Disney, maar die vogel, en Gracie is van mij.

* * *

#"Jack? Ben jij dat? Jack?" zwaaide ze. Haar armen hadden nog nooit zo slordig door mekaar gevlogen. _

"_Alsjeblieft, Jack, als jij het bent zeg iets!" mompelde ze tegen een mus. Die keek haar verwilderd aan._

"_Waar kijk jij naar, vliegend mormel?" vroeg ze hem. Als antwoord vloog hij tjirpend weg. Ze rolde met haar ogen, ze begon nu al te schelden tegen vogels.#_

Ze rende, voor zo snel en goed ze kon, naar de figuur, maar wanneer ze er vlak naast stond bleek het een boom. Een boom met een tak die tegen een andere tak aansloeg.

"Zie ik nu zo slecht? Raar," mompelde Gracie opnieuw tegen zichzelf. Na nog een goed halfuur doelloos ronddwalen in het bos, eindigde ze bij een rivier. Hij was maar een paar meter breed, en ze hoorde het water zachtjes een weg banen tussen de boomstronken en takjes. En die mus van daarnet was er weer.

"Sorry, dat ik zo tegen je riep daarnet," vertelde ze hem, en hij kwam naast haar hoofd vliegen.

"Moest je nu nog weten waar Jack was, kon ik hetzelfde zeggen tegen hem," zuchtte ze. De vogel keek haar met kleine zwarte oogjes aan, en gaf haar een piepend antwoord. Ze voelde haar emoties van teleurgesteld naar verdrietig veranderen, nog iets dat bij haar regels hoorde. Zij zag het als een last, haar moeder als een eigenschap. Ze vertelde Gracie altijd dat je daardoor dingen kon vergeten, en sterker aanvoelen.

"Sterker aanvoelen, de boom in. En er zijn hier genoeg bomen… Als ik Jack niet snel aanvoel, zit ik hier vast tot ik doodga," zei ze terwijl ze een tak afkraakte. Ze zuchtte nog eens diep voor ze tegen een boom leunde. Typisch iets voor haar, verloren raken in een bos. Normaal gezien, was ze goed in oriënteren, als ze een kaart had en de plaats een beetje kende. Geen van beiden waren hier toepasselijk, dus was ze even verloren als…Zou Jack verloren gelopen zijn zoals zij? Ze mistte haar GSM, heel erg. Ze stelde het zich grijnzend voor, Jack even sms'en. En dan Jack haar terug sms'en. Ze veegde een pluk haar weg uit haar gezicht, terug in de hoofddoek. Ze had toch al fanfiction gelezen, niet veel, maar toch…Die eindigden toch altijd goed? Meestal. En meestal was er ook zo'n beauty in de hoofdrol, waar zij niet aan kon tippen. Ze ging tenminste een beetje bruiner zijn, als ze hier ooit uitraakte. Plotseling hoorde ze geroep. Geroep van een bekende stem. Jack stond aan de overkant van de rivier, even hopeloos als zij, maar hij had de durf de rivier over te steken.

"Jack!" zei ze opgelucht, en een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht.

"Man, ik dacht dat je me had achtergelaten," vertelde ze met haar hand op haar hart.

"How could I leave such a noisy lass like you?" antwoordde Jack grijnzend, een flickering in z'n ogen. Gracie voelde even aan haar broek, en voelde de ring.

"Jack, je liet deze vallen. Het was niet mijn bedoeling je boos te maken, hoor," verontschuldigde ze zich voorzichtig terwijl ze de ring in zijn hand schoof. Hij nam de ring aan, en gaf haar een vriendschappelijke tik tegen haar schouder. Ze leunde even op hem, en had het gevoel dat ze een echte vriend gevonden had. Jack was wel raar, en erg snel op zijn tenen getrapt, maar voor de rest kon ze zich wel voorstellen dat ze maatjes werden. Ze liepen stil, rustig langs de rivier, sinds Jack zei dat ze zo de Pearl wel zouden terug vinden. Gracie was zo opgelucht Jack gevonden te hebben, dat ze niets kon zeggen. En wat Jack dacht, wist niemand. Gracie dacht dat hij de ring al terug had weggesmeten, maar hij had het glimmende boosdoenertje terug aan zijn riem gehangen. Na een tijd lopen, begon het al wat donkerder te worden.

"Zeg, gaan we wel op tijd bij de Pearl zijn, Jack?" vroeg ze hem, een beetje bezorgd. Niet dat Gibbs haar zou missen, maar ze was niet zo voor overnachten in een bos met een rivier en dat allemaal zonder licht, warmte en met Jack. Jack begon te grijnzen, en keek haar met lachende ogen aan.

"Of course, love, you think we'll be stuck here?" vroeg hij even spottend.

"Het kon zijn dat we te laat waren hoor," mokte ze met haar armen gekruist. En ja, Jack had gelijk, ze waren bij de Pearl voor het helemaal donker was. Gracie kon nog juist Jack van Gibbs onderscheiden, omdat Jack groter was en minder struis gebouwd. Ze ging nog wat mompelend naar haar bed, gaan indommelen tegen morgen. Jack en Gibbs, echter, vaarden naar Tortuga.

"Gaan we weer naar dat varkenskot?!" vroeg Gracie verontwaardigd aan Jack de volgende morgen. Gibbs vermeed een discussie met Gracie, en Jack keek haar even geïrriteerd als zij hem, aan.

"Love, whether you like it or not, we need a crew. And we need one now, from Tortuga. And, love, if I were you, I'd wouldn't make it that clear I'm a woman, most pirates are out for a fun night, ey? Act more manly," vertelde Jack haar.

**Nu gaan we een paar maanden verder, Gracie is al helemaal deel van de crew, alsook Barbossa, Bootstrap, Pintel, Ragetti, en nog vele anderen**

Gracie gedroeg zich als een man, en maar 1 iemand op het hele schip bleek door te hebben dat ze een vrouw was. Gibbs noemde haar nog steeds 'missy', maar die was van het schip, dus die telde niet mee. Jack wist vast wel dat ze vrouwelijk was, maar hij behandelde haar als een man. Ze kon boeren als een man, zitten als een man, drinken als een man en…dat was het zo'n beetje. Toen Gibbs nog op het schip was, had hij haar eens missy genoemd terwijl ze praatte met Pintel, en die had raar opgekeken.

"Gewoon een bijnaam," had ze hem toegelachen, maar hij bleek nog steeds een beetje verontwaardigd. Maar hij zweeg erover. Ook had ze eens recht in Barbossa's gezicht een kanjer van een boer gelaten. Als Bootstrap haar toen niet had meegetrokken om te helpen op het dek, was ze dood geweest. Barbossa was eerste stuurman, en zij en bootstrap waren een soort 'tweede' stuurman. Ze had ook opmerkelijk meer alcohol gedronken sinds de nieuwe crew er was, en jurken leken iets dat niet bestond voor haar. Ze miste wel een beetje haar leven als 'wijf', maar het plezier dat ze hier had maakte het grotendeels goed. Maar ook haar familie was iets waar ze niet over durfde spreken. 1 keer, tegen bootstrap, had ze haar hart gelucht over haar heimwee, en hij had haar man-tegen-man getroost. Ze miste de knuffels die Joy haar zou geven, als ze eens een moeilijkere tijd had. Maar dat was iets dat er bij hoorde, wilde ze niet gebruikt worden door iemand op het schip. Wat er was gebeurde met haar massa's haar? Net zoals Jack had ze Tia dreadlocks laten maken. Ze waren nog eens naar Tia geweest, omdat Jack een kompas nodig had.

"Lad, will you come help up on deck? There's a storm, come on!" haalde Jack haar uit de keuken. Ze knikte, en liep naar 1 van de touwen. Maar hoe langer ze het touw tegenhield, hou moeilijker het vasthouden werd. Juist voor ze het gevoel had dat haar handen van haar lijf gingen springen, nam Bootstrap het andere eind. Hij keek diep met zijn blauwe ogen in haar donkerbruine, en ze had het gevoel dat hij doorhad dat ze een vrouw was.

"Bedankt, maat," zei ze stil. Iedereen, behalve een paar leden van de bemanning verstonden haar Nederlands wat voor haar communiceren makkelijker maakte. Als het echt moest zou ze wat Engels boven kunnen halen, maar Nederlands en Frans vond ze makkelijker. De rest van de storm werd gevolgd door de zee die kalm tegen de rand van de Pearl opbotste. De hele bemanning zat te drinken in de keuken, en zij zat links van Jack, rechts van Bootstrap. Haar beker werd tot de rand volgeschonken door Ragetti, die zich nog tussen haar en Jack kon proppen.

"Was a fierce storm, not, lad?" vroeg hij haar, terwijl ze een grote slok nam van de rum. Ze grijnsde en knikte, want Ragetti was 1 van de weinigen die haar niet verstonden.

"It was bloody wet, mate," antwoordde ze, want wanneer ze Engels praatte, liet ze vloekwoorden zoals bloody niet weg. Ragetti, op zijn beurt, grijnsde ook en samen dronken ze de rest van hun bekers leeg. Iedereen hier noemde haar 'lad', omdat niemand haar echte naam, en geslacht, wist. Na zeker nog een paar uur ambiance, zingen, drinken en lachen, ging iedereen slapen. Ze strekte zich nog een laatste keer uit, tot zij en Bootstrap als laatste overbleven om de keuken op te kuisen. Er was maar 1 probleem, ze waren allebei behoorlijk lichthoofdig van alle drank. Jack kwam naar beneden om te helpen. Hij was niet zo dronken, en vertrouwde vast niet twee dronkaards op een schip met een borstel. Met z'n drieën ruimden ze op, alhoewel Jack niet erg veel deed. Juist voor ze klaar waren met de afwas, stond de hele bemanning terug achter hen. Gracie keek, met handen vol schuim en de helft van haar zwarte shirt ook, recht in het gezicht van Barbossa. Het enige verschil, hij had Jack in een rare greep met een touw rond Jack's handen.

"Wow, maat, wat doe je nu?" vroeg ze hem voor ze het doorhad. Muiterij! Hoe konden ze? Bos'un kwam haar richting uit, hij was trouwens een 2 hoofden groter dan zij, maar ze trapte tegen z'n scheen en haalde haar geweer uit, wijzend naar Barbossa ermee.

"Laat Jack gaan, Barbossa," zei ze boos. Barbossa grijnsde alleen maar.

"Lad, lad, if you shoot, you might shoot Jack," vertelde hij, en hij had nog gelijk ook. Jack stond voor het grotere deel voor Barbossa, het enige wat ze kon zien waren Barbossa's ogen, z'n grijns en de arm die niet klemde om Jack's arm, stond stevig in z'n zij. En ze kon ook niet erg geweldig met een geweer of zwaard overweg. Bootstrap had intussen zijn zwaard uitgehaald, en stond naast Gracie. Nu was ze boos. En Gracie kan hard schoppen als ze boos is. Heel hard. Dus wanneer de Bos'un nog eens kwam om haar vast te grijpen, schopte ze hem twee keer zo hard tegen het andere scheenbeen en gaf hem een rake vuist in z'n gezicht. Hij viel niet, hij spoog alleen een tand uit. Bootstrap, nam haar handen en bond ze ook vast.

"Bill! Hoe kun je! Je was toch Jack's vriend! En de mijne! We waren bloody maatjes!" probeerde ze los te komen. Voor ze nog eens kon uithalen naar iemand, voelde ze Barbossa's geweer tegen haar slaap. Jack probeerde voor een seconde los te komen, maar hij stopte toen Barbossa omkeek. Haar adem was diep, van het voortdurend schoppen. Bos'un gaf haar nog een slag terug, twee keer harder dan haar, voor ze in de cel naast Jack werd gesmeten. Ze hield haar, nu vast blauwe, oog vast waar Bos'un op had geklopt en zat hopeloos neer op de grond. De natte, koude, muffe lucht in de cellen was iets waar ze van wegbleef, tot nu. Ze vond het vies, de ratten, de geur, de grond, de bankjes waar je amper kon op zitten en de gaten in de rand die zorgden dat de grond nog vuiler werd. Jack keek voor zich uit, naar niets. Ze had medelijden met hem. En ze vond het erg dat ze niets kon doen. Behalve zitten en ook voor haar uit staren. Voor ze het wist lag ze in slaap.

**Volgende morgen**

Gracie voelde hoe haar ogen protesteerden, toen ze hen langzaam opende. Ze hoopte dat ze de hele muiterij en de bonkende koppijn gedroomd had, maar toen ze opstond zat ze nog steeds in de muffe, kille cel. Jack was nog aan het slapen, en ze rekte zich heel erg traag uit. Ze wreef nog eens over haar oog, die nu samen met haar hart klopte en pijnscheuten stuurde door haar hele lichaam. Ze had ook een kater, maar daar kon ze al beter tegen. Langzaam begon haar maag te knorren, en ze sleepte zichzelf op het bankje. Een pinsetje lag op de grond, en grijnzend nam ze het vast. Ze begon iets in de muur te kerven, zin om de hele bemanning en Barbossa uit te schelden. Ze schreef, 'Barbossa is the most stupid captain ever born and his whole crew are cowards. And Jack rocks, XX'. Daar ging Barbossa wel van opkijken. Welke piraat niet? Zij zou ook wel raar opkijken als er iemand haar beledigde door iets in de muur van haar cel te schrijven. Maar ze verdienden het. Niet dat ze zich daar iets van aantrokken. Een paar uur vol verveling kropen voorbij voordat Pintel aen Ragetti naar beneden kwamen samen met Twigg en Koehler.

"Oh kijk, onze twee favoriete koppels," zuchtte Gracie sarcastisch terwijl ze naar boven werd geduwd. Jack volgde snel.

* * *

**_Dat was het schatjes. Review and have fun! XX_**


	9. Hoofdstuk 9: Muiterij 2 en Het Eilandje

_**Note:**__ Nog even weeral iedereen die gereviewt heeft bedanken…_

_En wou 'k ook zeggen, hier is hoe Gracie er een beetje uitziet (precieze details vind je zelf maar uit, maar ze is geen Mary-Sue #ril#) OK, ze draagt een zwart shirt (zoals Jack's shirt, maar dan zwart/donkergrijs), bruine driekwart/piratenbroek, GEEN laarzen, GEEN schoenen(haar ene schoen was bedekt met groen slijm, heeft ze weggegooid samen met de andere) haar lange irritant haar is nu in degelijke( wel voor zover piraten iets degelijks kunnen hebben…Jack, die is degelijk…Vast de enige :p) dreadlocks, maar nog steeds lang en irritant,een zwarte bandana rond de dreadlocks, ze heeft bruin/groene ogen en is een klein beetje korter dan Jack. Da's alles denkek. Ik ga __proberen __eens een tekening te maken van haar en jonge Jack, maar ik betwijfel dat ik ooit genoeg tijd zal hebben. School is terug._

_**Disclaimer: **POTC niet mijn. C'est de la Disney...

* * *

__#Zij zou ook wel raar opkijken als er iemand haar beledigde door iets in de muur van haar cel te schrijven. Maar ze verdienden het. Niet dat ze zich daar iets van aantrokken. Een paar uur vol verveling kropen voorbij voordat Pintel en Ragetti naar beneden kwamen samen met Twigg en Koehler. _

"_Oh kijk, onze twee favoriete koppels," zuchtte Gracie sarcastisch terwijl ze naar boven werd geduwd. Jack volgde snel.#_

Heel de bemanning stond te kijken hoe Gracie op de plank werd geduwd. Ze werd eerst nog vastgebonden aan haar handen, zodat het zwemmen moeilijker zou zijn. Iedereen had z'n zwaard en geweer in haar richting. En haar dreadlocks waaiden zorgeloos mee met het warme briesje. Moest ze niet in zo'n situatie zijn, had ze het wel leuk gevonden, dat briesje. Nu had ze zin om erop te vloeken.

"C'mon lad, wet yer feet!" hoorde ze iemand roepen. Dat zette de rest aan om ook van die motiverende zinnen te roepen.

"HOU JULLIE VERDOMDE KOP NOU EVEN!" riep ze, "Ik wil gewoon even zeggen, dat ik meer man ben dan jullie allemaal tezamen. En jullie zijn echt stom voor wat je Jack aandoet…" Ze wist dat ze een vrouw was, dus na dat gezegd te hebben begon ze te grijnzen en te lachen, wijzend voor zover ze kon met haar handen gebonden. Blijkbaar had Jack ook niet meer door dat ze een vrouw was en haalde zijn schouders op. Na een tijd lachen nam ze eens diep adem en zag ze dat Barbossa iets ging zeggen.

"Off you go! Time we get rid of you, you're the most annoying boy someone can have in their crew," zei Barbossa haar grijnzend. Ze stak haar tong mokkend uit en bewoog niet. Misschien kon ze het rekken zodat Jack een geweldig ontsnappingsmanoeuvre kon bedenken. Maar ook dat was tevergeefs. Iemand trapte op de plank en ze viel in het water.

"Wat is het toch met mensen en mij in het water smijten?" vroeg ze niemand toen ze boven water kwam. Jack stond nu op de plank, en ze begon te zwemmen. Zwemmen met je handen vastgebonden was blijkbaar moeilijker dan ze dacht. Maar na een tijd zwemmen vielen de touwen vanzelf af. Ze smeet ze onverzorgd op het zand, en voelde aan haar blauw oog. Het deed nog evenveel pijn. Ze keek boos naar de Pearl, die nu aan het wegvaren was.

"Klootzakken…" mompelde ze terwijl ze haar dreadlocks uitwrong. Ze was echt boos, maar had niemand om te schoppen. Jammer. Jack was even bezig met zichzelf, en ging een paar meter verder gaan zitten. Hij had z'n geweer terug gekregen, zij niet.

"Jack, het spijt me," vertelde ze, ook al was het haar fout niet. Jack keek haar nog eens aan, het lichtpuntje dat altijd in z'n ogen was vervangen door een koude, harde, ze zou zelfs durven beweren saaie, uitdrukking. Ze bedacht dat in haar ogen vast niets te zien was, sinds ze ook niet echt probeerde te denken aan wat er gebeurd was.

"Not your fault, lad," zei Jack terwijl hij aan het prutsen was met z'n geweer.

"Je kan me nu gewoon Gracie noemen hoor," mompelde ze nog juist verstaanbaar. Jack's wenkbrauwen fronsten toen ze dat zei.

"Gracie?" vroeg hij verwijtend. Hij was het nog vergeten ook! Ze rolde met haar ogen, en trok de bandana uit haar lange haren, zodat ze haar blauw oog kon bedekken met stukken ervan.

"Ik ben Gracie…Gracie, het irritante wijf dat zich voordeed, en doet, als man omdat jij zonodig wou dat ik niet misbruikt ging worden. Herinner je het nog of moet ik eens helpen?" vertelde ze hem, terwijl ze het zand van tussen haar tenen haalde. Jack's mond ging open in een manier van 'ik begrijp het' en hij stak z'n geweer weg, om dan dichter bij haar te komen zitten.

"Show me your eye," vroeg hij, en ze draaide gewillig zijn kant uit. Jack was nog helemaal heel, hij was gewoon kalm gebleven. Maar diep vanbinnen, was ze wel trots dat ze zich verzet had. Niet erg heldhaftig, maar toch. Jack zat in kleermakerszit voor haar, zij met haar benen gespreid voor hem. Langzaam wreef hij over haar oog en ze liet een schreeuwtje.

"Ja-ack! Dat doet pijn hoor!" vertelde ze hem toen ze een beetje naar achter ging.

"I thought you were going to act more manly?" vroeg hij met een spottende ondertoon. Ze glimlachte, hij was al een beetje blijer. Ze gaf hem een stomp tegen z'n schouder. Hij grijnsde met haar mee.

"That's going to be like that for a while," vertelde hij, wijzend naar het oog.

"Hoe leuk," merkte ze sarcastisch op. En toen was er plotseling een rare stilte tussen hen. Man, vond ze dat raar. Jack was aan het staren naar haar, en niet wetend wat te doen staarde ze even raar terug. Juist onder haar oog (zodat ze geen pijn zou hebben) liet hij zijn hand dalen naar haar kin, die hij dan omhoog trok. Gracie wist het. Hij wou kussen. En zij wou het ook, dus gingen ze beiden heel langzaam met hun lippen naar elkaar toe. Maar juist voor ze mekaar aanraakten, vloog die mus weer naast Gracie's hoofd.

"Jij laat me ook geen seconde met rust!" riep ze ertegen toen zowel zij als Jack ernaar keken met een boze blik. Mus tjirpte blij en Gracie had het gevoel dat het zelfs een beetje spottend was. Jack grijnsde, en daarna trok hij terug. Ze porde hem, waarna hij haar met twee vingers een por terug in beide zijden gaf. Ze lachte, met op het einde een rare knor, en gaf hem nog een por toen ze opstond en begon weg te lopen. Jack, vol van competitiegeest, liep achter haar, en zo gingen ze een tijdje door met afwisselend porren en lachend weglopen. Jack lachte niet echt uitdrukkelijk, maar grijnsde van het ene oor naar het andere. Gracie was wel al een paar keer over dezelfde tak gevallen, maar zand is zacht om op te vallen, dus was ze niet vol blauwe plekken. Jack viel niet, hij had de tak al lang opgemerkt.

* * *

_**Note: **Jack en Gracie die mekaar porren is misschien beetje kinderachtig, maar ik heb 3 uur frans gestudeerd...Ew..._


	10. Hoofdstuk 10: Hij komt! Nee echt!

_**Note: **Hoyy! Beetje laat, maar we hadden zoveel toetsen, en zo...Tjach..._

_**Disclaimer: **POTC is niet van mij...__

* * *

#Jack, vol van competitiegeest, liep achter haar, en zo gingen ze een tijdje door met afwisselend porren en lachend weglopen. Jack lachte niet echt uitdrukkelijk, maar grijnsde van het ene oor naar het andere. Gracie was wel al een paar keer over dezelfde tak gevallen, maar zand is zacht om op te vallen, dus was ze niet vol blauwe plekken. Jack viel niet, hij had de tak al lang opgemerkt.#_

Na een tijdje werd Gracie moe, maar ze zou niet opgeven. Ze wou Jack de laatste por geven, dus zelfs toen ze beiden op de grond lagen van het lachen bleven ze porren. Gracie kon het niet stoppen, ze was gevoelig voor kietels, en Jack, wel, die lachte vast mee met haar aanstekelijke lach. Ze had een aanstekelijke lach, waarbij knorren een gewoonte was geworden. Maar ze wist niet waar dat van kwam. Misschien knorde haar moeder. Ze had haar moeder al horen knorren. Als ze iets niet graag deed. Jack porde na een lange tijd niet meer terug.

"Time we act serious," probeerde hij overtuigend te zeggen. Maar, hij kon ook niet stoppen met lachen, dus werd het meer iets dat ze juist niet zouden doen. Hij meende het vast, maar hij klonk hilarisch als hij iets lachend probeerde duidelijk te maken. Iets serieus lachend wou zeggen. De vlechtjes in z'n baard vlogen lichtjes mee toen hij lachte. Gracie had die eigenlijk nog niet opgemerkt.

"Zeg Jack, wat als we…verdergaan!" riep ze toen ze nog eens porde en weer opstond. Ze liep naar het midden van het eilandje. Jack stond wat trager op, en kwam op haar af, en ze begon hyperactief op en neer te springen. En toen, wat zij voor onmogelijk zag, gebeurde. Ze zakte door de grond, en landde op iets hard, vast van hout. Ze was omringt met flessen, een oranjekleurige vloeistof erin, netjes geordend in kasten. Terwijl ze daar lag, veel pijn aan haar bips (om het eens anders te zeggen dan achterste) en geen zin om op te staan.

"Love? You just fell through the ground…" begon Jack, maar toen hij merkte wat er in de flessen zat, kwam hij naar beneden. Ze zag de flikkering in zijn ogen, en had het door. Alcohol.

'Wat mannen blij maakt…Drank, mooie grieten en drank…Mooie grieten bedekt met drank…Mooie grieten die drank bijhebben…' dacht ze met haar armen gekruist.

"Hehum! Een beetje hulp graag!" zei ze terwijl ze aan Jack's broek trok zoals een klein kindje. Hij liet de vier flessen die hij intussen had opgepakt, in Gracie's schoot vallen en hielp haar omhoog terwijl zij de flessen bijhield.

"Jack, je bent toch niet verslaafd hé?" vroeg ze hem, zuchtend. Ze gaf hem de flessen terug. Zij dronk soms wel alcohol, maar niet te veel, ze werd er slaperig van en ze wou genieten, voor zover ze kon, van hun tijd op het eilandje. Het was net een vakantie, alleen zonder eten, comfort, bedden, en met een alcoholische Jack. Dat laatste was wel niet zo erg. Jack kon grappig zijn, als hij dronken was. En dan konden ze nog meer plezier beleven met kinderachtige spelletjes. Als ze niet doodgingen van de honger.

"Love, they also got food!" zei Jack met een grijns. Tot zover doodgaan van de honger.

"Je maakt een grapje!" vroeg ze hem even blij, terwijl ze rondkeek in de kleine ruimte. Maar Jack had gelijk, voor hen lagen stukken vlees, brood, een paar stukken groenten en potten. Ze nam een grote pan, legde er een stuk vlees in, een klein bruin broodje, een stuk kropsla en wortels, graaide het mesje ernaast van z'n plaats en liep triomfantelijk naar boven.

"Ik wed erop dat Barbs dit niet verwachte," vertelde ze Jack, "maar kun jij wel een vuurtje maken?" Jack knikte, en volgde met de flessen rum. Gracie legde al de spullen neer op het veel te kleine strandje, en ging takken halen zodat Jack een vuurtje kon maken. Die was al begonnen met zijn eerste fles rum. Van het moment dat Jack zich bezighield met het vuur, begon zij te koken. Ze had al een paar keer gekookt, toen haar ouders niet thuis waren, maar erg vaak deed ze het niet. Natuurlijk had ze geen moeite met de groentes kuisen, of het brood in kleine stukjes snijden, maar veel meer zou ze niet kunnen. Frieten maken, dat kon ze ook. En zo aten ze gulzig.

"You now love," Jack nam nog een hap en praatte verder met z'n mond vol, "we have to look out for ships. We might have a month, maybe more."

"Jack, als er hier iemand te veel zou eten zal jij het wel zijn. Je hebt je bord al leeg, ik zit nog maar aan de helft," zei Gracie toen ze even gulzig nog een hap nam. Het begon al wat donkerder te worden, en Gracie legde alles opzij.

"Morgen ruimen we op," beval ze Jack. Hij knikte afwezig, wat betekende dat zij weer zou kunnen opruimen. Ze haalde haar schouders op en hoopte wat zand tot een denkbeeldig kussen. Daarna keek ze nog een paar minuten naar het vuurtje, dat rustig brandde, en viel zachtjes in slaap. Jack lag vlak naast haar. Toen ze de volgende morgen wakker werd, rook ze de gemengde geur van rook, rum, gebraad vlees, stinkende tanden en ongewassen kleren.

"Jack! Ga van me af," mompelde ze met haar ogen toe. Ze bewoog haar rechterarm naast haar, boven haar, overal waar die arm kon zijn, was hij. Maar er was niets dat de arm raakte. Ze mompelde onverstaanbaar rare dingen, maakte gromgeluiden en zat langzaam rechtop. Nog steeds geen spoor van Jack. Tot ze twee handen op haar schouders voelde, die langzaam masseerden.

"Mmm…Wacht eens effe!" zei Gracie toen ze haar hoofd draaide, zodat de massage doorging.

"Vanwaar dat gebaar?" vroeg ze Jack. Die grijnsde, een onbekende flikkering in z'n ogen, en ging door met masseren. Gracie haalde haar schouders op, en ze vond het raar dat Jack, van alle mensen die ze kende, haar een massage gaf. Misschien verleidde hij zo al die vrouwen. Door ze heerlijk te masseren. Want ze moest toegeven, hij kon er wat van.

"Like it?" vroeg Jack, waardoor ze zijn adem in haar nek voelde. Ze gaf een kreun die Jack duidelijk maakte hoeveel ze ervan hield, en hij legde haar dreadlocks aan de kant.

"Good," mompelde hij tegen haar nek. Ze kreeg er haast kippenvel van.Waar die geur kon zijn, was hij. Naast haar, boven haar, overal was de geur van rook, rum, gebraad vlees, stinkende tanden en ongewassen kleren en nog meer rum. Voor ze het wist had haar ene hand z'n weg gevonden naar die van Jack. Hij stopte wanneer dat gebeurde.

"Neeeee ga toch door!" mompelde ze zoals een klein meisje.

"Like it that much?" vroeg hij verbaasd. Ze knikte, en Jack ging door. Plotseling voelde Gracie zachte kusjes in haar nek, en ze draaide haar hoofd naar Jack, samen met haar lichaam. Haar hersens vertelden haar ermee te stoppen, haar lichaam zei dat het heerlijk was en haar hart had geen mening. Jack bleef zoenen, overal behalve op haar mond, en z'n rechterhand woelde door haar dreadlocks terwijl de andere op haar dij lag. Voor ze zichzelf kon stoppen, zoende ze zelf Jack, haar handen op z'n borstkas. Ze wist niet wat door haar heen ging, maar ze wist dat het goed was. En ook al wist ze dat Jack misschien niet meer wou, ze zou dan wel op het moment zelf zien. Maar ze wou niet gedumpt worden, dus trok ze langzaam weg. Haar ogen werden een beetje groot en puppyachtig, iets dat ze van Joy overgenomen had. Jack stond gewoon recht en ging weg.

"Jack! Jack…het is niet persoonlijk ofzo!" riep ze nog, maar Jack reageerde niet meer. Ze viel achterover in het zand. Waarom moest ze altijd het moment verpesten? Toch had ze het gevoel dat Jack veel verder had kunnen gaan als hij wou, maar hij deed het niet. Misschien had Gibbs gelijk gehad, ook al haatte ze het dat ze dat moest toegeven. Ze leek op Graciella, en Jack kreeg het misschien niet over zijn hart dat hij met haar zou vrijen? En zou zij het toelaten? Ze kreeg koppijn van al die dingen. Ze wreef rustig in haar ogen, en nam in een triestige bui de halfvolle fles rum, en slokte het helemaal leeg.

"Verdomme," vloekte ze tegen niemand. Ze stond rustig op, en langzaam ging ze naar waar Jack zat. Die zat in kleermakerszit, en keek niet op toen ze naast hem stond.

"Ik ga eten halen," vertelde ze hem stil. Hij deed niets. Ze vloekte en liep terug weg. Waarom was hij altijd zo koppig? Ze had toch niets misdaan? Hoopte ze… Ze nam een stuk brood en ging bij het vuurtje zitten. En zo gingen nog 2 dagen van elkaar negeren voorbij. Gracie mocht het een wonder heten dat Jack niet al het eten had genomen. Had hij kunnen doen, en dan gewoon haar laten verhongeren. Plotseling zag ze Jack in de verte staren, een paar meter verder. Het was een schip! Helemaal hyper sprong ze haast op Jack.

"Hij komt! Hij komt deze kant uit! Jack, zie je dat?" riep ze uit._**

* * *

Note: **Hoe reageert Jack op Gracie's hyperactieve uitbarsting? En waar vaart het schip naartoe? En hoeveel werkwoordsfouten zal ik nog moeten maken?_

_Lees het de volgende keer!_


	11. Hoofdstuk 11: Piraatvriend

_**Note: **Hoyy! Als ik voor 1 van de volgende hoofdstukken doorskip naar de eerste film(of daar dichtbij) zouden jullie (mijn trouwe reviewers) dat erg vinden? Zet het alsjeblieft in je review, dan zal ik zien. Of eventueel andere ideeën zijn ook welkom._

_**Disclaimer: **POTC is niet van mij...__

* * *

_

_#En zo gingen nog 2 dagen van elkaar negeren voorbij. Gracie mocht het een wonder heten dat Jack niet al het eten had genomen. Had hij kunnen doen, en dan gewoon haar laten verhongeren. Plotseling zag ze Jack in de verte staren, een paar meter verder. Het was een schip! Helemaal hyper sprong ze haast op Jack. _

_"Hij komt! Hij komt deze kant uit! Jack, zie je dat?" riep ze uit.# _

"Jack we gaan hier van geraken! Maar echt, echt weg!" riep ze nog voor ze realiseerde dat ze boos moest doen tegen Jack. Ze vermande zichzelf en ging rechtop naast Jack staan, haar armen gekruist. Jack keek gewoon met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar haar.

"Heb ik iets van je aan misschien?" vroeg ze op een raar toontje, haar ogen halfdicht.

"Yes, those are my clothes," vertelde Jack haar. Ze trok haar kin omhoog en draaide de andere kant uit.

"Ik ga daar even zitten," brabbelde ze voor ze wegging. Ze had het kunnen weten dat hij zo iets ging antwoorden, hij had altijd een antwoord klaar! Maar ja, als ze blij was, kon ze zich soms moeilijk intomen. En twee dagen geen sociaal contact was zelfs voor haar een zware last. Ze ging neerzitten bij een van de bomen, zodat ze het schip nog kon zien en ook nog juist Jack's hoofd.

"Jij en je rotkop," mompelde ze tegen de dreadlocks van Jack. Hoe kon het toch dat ze hem zo haatte, maar terwijl zo van hem hield? Het was net zoals ze ruzie zou hebben met Joy, ze zou razend zijn, maar vanbinnen zou ze nog steeds vriendelijk willen zijn. Zelfde situatie hier, alleen met een man en 1 die dronken is. En ze maakten altijd ruzie om de onnozelste dingen, zoals dat ze terugtrok van iets dat ze wist dat niet goed was. En Jack had vast liefdesverdriet, en Gracie had het geluk om te lijken op de meid dat Jack verliefd op was. Jemig, dacht ze , terwijl haar ogen rolden. Het schip liet een klein bootje varen naar het eiland (ik had eland getypt lol…Jack en Gracie samen op de eland :p) en ze zag Jack haar richting uit komen. Hij ging neerzitten, een meter van haar. Ze draaide de andere kant niet uit, ook al wou ze, want anders kon ze het schip niet in de gaten houden. En het bootje.

"Look love, let's stop ignoring and besting each other and get our arse out of here?" vroeg Jack. Ze zuchte diep, en stak dan haar hand uit om die van Jack, die ook uitgestoken was, te schudden.

"OK," mompelde ze. Daarna, praatten ze nog een beetje, toen de mannen uit het bootje stapten. De grootste van de vijf, zes, had een gigantische hoed op (ja nog groter dan Jack's hoed), droeg een lange jas en had een litteken, verspreid over z'n ene wang. Degene ernaast leek al even angstaanjagend, en de rest leek een stelletje normale matrozen.

"Who are ye?" vroeg de kapitein. Jack trok Gracie omhoog, omdat ze zelf niet doorhad dat ze dat moest doen.

"We're…Jack Sparrow and Gracie..Gracie…" begon Jack, maar Gracie had door dat ze haar achternaam nog aan niemand gezegd had.

"Verschelde," sprong ze in. De man keek haar aan, en Jack schoof Graciella's ring rond Gracie's vinger, en legde z'n arm rond haar middel.

"We're married. And me lovely wife here, is pregnant. We wondered if we could get a passage to Tortuga," loog Jack. Gracie moest zich hard inhouden om niet met haar ogen te rollen, maar knikte onschuldig.

"Is she now?" vroeg de man, grijnzend, terwijl hij keek naar de rest van de mannen.

"Of course, there is a price to be paid to get the passage," vertelde hij.

"But…we've got…euh…niets…hmm…nothing?" vertelde Gracie een beetje aarzelend. Jack knikte dramatisch mee met haar pruiloogjes. De man's ogen daalden neer op Gracie's borsten.

"Can I lend your husband?" vroeg de kapitein Gracie. Ze trok haar wenkbrauw op, hij wou Jack lenen? Jack daarentegen duwde haar weg. Ze liep tot achter 1 van de bomen en luisterde af.

"You know, Jack, if you let the crew have a good time with your wife, we might agree. But, for the first night, you can have her, of course. To tell her," hoorde ze de krakende stem van de kapitein. Ze moest zich inhouden zodat ze niet hem de huid vol zou schelden.

"Deal," hoorde ze Jack zeggen. Nu werd ze bijna rood van woede. Hoe kon Jack zomaar akkoord gaan dat ze haar zo zouden gebruiken? En wat zou hij dan in godsnaam doen moest ze echt zwanger zijn? Ze kon z'n nek wel omwringen! Hij mag blij zijn dat ze komedie moeten spelen, anders was hij binnen tien tellen dood.

"Darling?" hoorde ze Jack weer. Ze zette een charmante glimlach op, die nep was, en liep liefjes tot bij Jack.

"Gaan we nu mee met hen?" vroeg ze onschuldig. Als ze even alleen was met hem, gingen z'n mannelijke delen hoe het voelde om zo grof te zijn.

"Aye love," grijnsde hij. En zo eindigden ze op het schip. Gracie vroeg om nieuwe kleren, maar wanneer ze bijna naakt, met alleen BH en onderbroek, voor hen stond kreeg ze een deken toegeworpen.

"Klootzakken," mompelde ze, toen ze het deken rond zich draaide en naar Jack's cabine liep. Nu ging hij ervan proeven hoe het was om in haar schoenen te staan. Ze opende rustig de deur, en sloot hem voorzichtig, voor ze Jack zag kijken naar z'n teennagels. Njam, dacht ze sarcastisch.

"Schat," glimlachte ze nog schijnheilig. Jack stond grijnzend recht en kwam haar richting uit. Maar wanneer hij recht voor haar was, gaf ze hem een harde schop in z'n…Ja je weet wel wat ik bedoel…Z'n ding, you know. Jack ademde door z'n neus en greep die plaats vast.

"Je ging ze me laten verkrachten! Als ik zwanger was geweest, had die nog harder geweest, jij halve zool! Hoe kon je dat nou doen? Hé? Ik bedoel, ja, op dat eilandje hadden we een woordwisseling, maar jij zo gewoon MIJN dingen verkopen om JOU eruit te krijgen (en man dat klinkt zo erg) ik ben zo boos! Ik zou je tien keer harder moeten schoppen! Vent, Jack, ik had gehoopt dat je toch een beetje vriendelijker was, jij klootzak! Ik had ze moeten afhakken, weet je? Dan kon je dat nooit meer flikken!" riep ze in 1 adem, op het einde een piepstemmetje (stel je voor hoe dat klinkt), en daarna nam ze korte adem zodat ze terug normaal kon praten. Nog voor ze klaar was met slikken en haar longen laten te werken, begon Jack.

"Love, did you think they were going to let us have a passage if I didn't? By God, those are rumrunners! They take profit out of every situation! If you thought it was that easy, you're stupid! Besides, I've already got a plan! We're going to get off before they have the chance doing so, you twit!" schoot Jack even hard uit. Nu waren ze beiden buiten adem, boos, en Gracie was dan nog eens bijna naakt ook.

"Zou je hetzelfde gedaan hebben met Graciella? Hé? Hé?" riep Gracie, maar ze had spijt het moment dat ze dat geroepen had. Ze sloeg haar hand om haar mond. Waarom had ze zoiets gezegd? Jack's ogen werden donker, boos, en hij had de gewoonte om erg kalm boos te zijn.

"Het spijt me, ik bedoelde het niet zo, Jack," begon Gracie, maar Jack draaide zich om en klom uit het kleine raampje. 'Wat doet hij nu?' vroeg ze zichzelf terwijl ze naar het raam liep. De wind waaide recht in haar gezicht, en ze had het ijskoud. Ze niesde zelfs. Onder haar was Jack, in een bootje, aan het wegroeien. Ze knoopte het deken snel en onhandig vast, en tegen haar principes in sprong ze in het water. Ze bevroor bijna, ze voelde het kippenvel opkomen en haar armen werden bloedrood. Ze probeerde de pijn die de koude meebracht te verbijten, maar dat lukte niet. Ze kon zich haast niet bewegen. En Jack was nog maar een paar meter verder. Voor ze het doorhad was het bootje recht voor haar neus.

"Get in," beval Jack kort. Ze klom, voor zover ze kon, en ging als een bolletje in het bootje zitten. En plots, zonder dat ze het wou, begon ze te wenen. Om alles wat er gebeurde, gebeurd was en nog zou gebeuren. Ze draaide zich weg van Jack, en sloeg het deken dichter rond haar schouders. Ze miste haar ouders, Joy, zelfs mevrouw P. En die miste ze niet snel. Ze was boos, ze was bang, ze was verdrietig maar ook blij. Jack kon haar hebben laten doodvriezen, maar dat deed hij niet. Na een stroom van tranen veegde ze met de achterkant van haar hand de laatste sporen van verdriet weg en draaide zich terug om.

"Sorry Jack. Ik had het niet mogen zeggen. Ik was gewoon boos, OK? En…bang," vertelde ze hem zacht, dat laatste bijna niet hoorbaar.

"Why are you scared?" vroeg Jack haar, met een normale stem.

"Omdat ik halfnaakt in een bootje zit op het midden van de oceaan…Omdat ik normaal zou moeten liggen slapen in school…" haalde ze haar schouders op. Jack glimlachte, en ze kon een gouden tand zien. De glimlach die hij gaf, leek haar te zeggen dat ze helemaal niet moest bang zijn.

"I don't mind the half naked part," knipoogde hij. Ze gaf hem een draai rond z'n oren, maar goed bedoelt. Zo zaten ze daar, in het donker (meer schemering maar ja), te praten. Over alle soorten dingen.

"Jack, heb je Graciella's ring nog? Misschien kunnen we iets maken voor haar, zodat je haar kan herinneren," vertelde Gracie plotseling. Jack knikte grijnzend, wel blij met het idee.

"One problem, love, i travel all the time," vertelde hij. Jack had een punt. Als piraat had hij geen echte thuis, waarvan hij kon zeggen dat hij daar iets kon zeggen.

"Is ze begraven op land?" vroeg ze opnieuw, waardoor Jack zuchtte.

"I don't know. When she died, I was travelling. It was two years ago, that day, then you waltzed in my life. I was surprised women could look alike like that," vertelde Jack kort. Gracie knikte begrijpend.

"Weet je Jack, jij bent mijn eerste piraat-vriend," lachte Gracie. Ze grijnsde blij, ook al was ze aan het bevriezen. Had ze haar kleren maar aangehouden. Ach ja. Te laat, niet?

"Jij denkt toch ook over mij als een vriend, heh?" vroeg ze onzeker, sinds Jack niet gereageerd had.

"Well, you're surely entertaining, you can always be saved, and you have lovely dreadlocks," vertelde Jack haar grijnzend. Ze glimlachte mee. En voor ze het wist lach ze te slapen in een bootje op het middden van de oceaan met haar favoriete piraat voor haar.

_**

* * *

Note: **Vergeet niet je keuze te vermelden, darlings!_

_Groetjes XX _


	12. Hoofdstuk 12: Het skiphoofdstuk

_**Note:**__ Ik heb een ingeving! Soms ga ik liedjes van ofwel Belgische ofwel Nederlandse zangers/groepen gebruiken, omdat soms dat echt mooie onbekende zijn. Maar natuurlijk, kunnen het engelse lyrics zijn (Intwine, Anouk, …) dusja…Please review en zeg wat je er van vind!! Nu is het het skip-hoofdstuk..._

_Disclaimer: POTC is niet van mij, het liedje 'hou me vast' van Volumia ook niet.  
_

* * *

Niemand weet waarom de dag weer nacht wordt,  
_niemand weet waarom de zon nog schijnt  
Niemand weet waarom de kille wind nog waaien zou,  
maar ik weet dat ik van je hou_

Gracie werd zachtjes wakker. Jack lag levenloos, voor haar. Had hij de hele nacht doorgeroeid? Ze hoopte van niet. De neiging om koffie te gaan maken, weerhield ze, want ze wou niet uit het bootje tuimelen. Het was al ietsje warmer geworden, maar ze zat nog steeds met alleen haar BH en onderbroek onder het deken. Wat zag Jack er koddig uit, zo slapend. Ze knipperde een paar keer toen ze in de richting van de zon keek, die triomfantelijk opsteeg. Het kon nog maar 7 uur, misschien 8 zijn. Ze rekte zich uit, en dan voelde ze opeens zo'n kille rilling over haar rug. Ze waren nog steeds alleen op een oceaan, en er was geen schip te bekennen in de verste verten. Ze waadde met haar ene hand een beetje in het water. Nu had ze tijd om alles even op een rijtje te zetten. En het eerste wat in haar opkwam, was of ze van Jack hield. Als vriend zeker, maar wat als ze nou echt, echt van hem hield, zoals…liefde? Ze hoorde een snurk, en dan een harde bonk, alsof een pot tegen een muur zou kletteren nadat ze zou geprobeerd hebben er iets in te koken. Maar het was gewoon Jack die van z'n plaats viel, op de onderkant van het roeibootje.

"Goeiemorgen, Jack," grijnsde Gracie. Jack wreef over z'n hoofd en grijnsde terug, met allebei z'n ogen gesloten.

"Goodmorning, love," mompelde hij. Gracie keek even rond in het bootje, en tot haar verbazing zag ze kleren liggen.

"Jack!! Kleren!!" begon ze te giechelen (vraag me niet waarom). Ze liet het deken, zonder na te denken vallen, en begon direct te bibberen van de kou. Jack rolde met z'n ogen, sinds hij ze open had gedaan na het giechelen. Ze nam de kleren snel en trok ze onvoorzichtig aan. Het T-shirt slobberde zo erg dat je haar BH, die zwart met blauwe strepen was (Club Brugge lol), erg goed kon zien en de broek zakte onherroepelijk af. Jack was intussen zichzelf oncharmant aan het uitrekken.

"Now, love, issue number one, where are we going to get food?" vroeg hij.

"Waarom vraag je dat aan mij? Jij bent het meesterbrein hier," antwoordde ze terwijl ze probeerde het shirt omhoog te trekken. Jack leek gevleid met dat antwoord. Vast het 'meesterbrein' deel. Gracie nam de roeispanen (ik denk toch dat ze zo noemen… oars in het engels…) en begon vol moed te roeien. Na 20 minuten was ze uitgeput aan het puffen, maar bleef ze roeien.

"Love, i'll take over," vertelde Jack, maar het wou niet baten. Gracie bleef roeien. Jack hield plotseling haar handen tegen.

"Love, I'll take over whether you want it or not," vertelde hij nog eens. Gracie trok zich los.

"Jij hebt gisteren…((adem))…geroeid…((adem))…nu is het mijn beurt…((adem))," probeerde Gracie te zeggen, overtuigend, maar dat mislukte.

_En niemand weet waarom de sterren vallen  
en niemand weet waarom de dood ons volgt  
En niemand weet waarom er mensen slapen in de kou,  
maar ik weet dat ik van je hou_

Jack kwam naast haar zitten.

"What you say if we share the work? You row on that side, I on this side," stelde Jack voor. Gracie knikte met pruiloogjes, en gaf hem de linker roeispaan. Hij nam hem voorzichtig aan, en toen zaten ze daar, met z'n tweeën te roeien, schouder aan schouder. Jack's ene hand, voelde Gracie, baande z'n weg naar haar onderrug. En toen knorde haar maag. Normaal maakte ze zich nu klaar voor school, en dat hield in dat ze ook at. Ze miste de choco. Haar maag knorde nog meer toen ze daaraan dacht. Ze bloosde toen Jack haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aankeek. En ze keek ook weg, maar Jack trok haar zachtjes terug door haar kin vast te houden met amper twee vingers. Ze keek hem aan, en plotseling wist ze het zeker. Ze was verliefd geworden op Jack. Ze was verliefd geworden op de man die verliefd was op een gelukzak die leek op haar. Dat was pas een liefdeshistorie. Ze kon er een verhaal over schrijven, als ze wou. De zin zelf was al moeilijk. Dus krabde ze even over haar voorhoofd, zodat ze terug normaal (en simpel) dacht. Jack bleef kijken. Het was alsof hij elk deeltje van haar gezicht wou herinneren, zodat hij het volgende moment blind kon zijn. Of elk moment kon doodvallen. Zij keek naar zijn bruine ogen, die een zachte glinstering bewaarden, dat alleen verdween wanneer hij boos was. Ze draaide zich nu volledig naar hem, en keek verlangend naar z'n lippen. Zij moest weer vallen voor de grootste flirt, hoor.

"Jack?" vroeg ze op een normale toon. Maar Jack antwoordde niet, hij nam de gelegenheid om zijn lippen op de hare te drukken. Al snel liet ze zijn tong binnen, die daarvoor ongeduldig wachtte in zijn mond. Hij streelde zacht door haar haren, terwijl zij z'n schouders dichter bij haar drukte. Jack's mond dwaalde af naar haar nek, die hij volkladde met zuigzoenen en kleine kusjes. Haar adem stokte even, terwijl haar kaak over zijn dreadlocks wreef. Jack's hand dwaalde tot onder het shirt, maar ze hield hem tegen. Zo ver zou ze nog niet gaan. Ze mocht dan wel verliefd zijn, ze was nogal behoudend over haar maagd zijn hoor. Iedereen van haar leeftijd had het al gedaan, maar zij niet. Ze wou het sparen voor iemand die op haar verliefd was, en waar zij ook verliefd op was. Nogal ouderwets, hé? Niet dat zij daar om gaf. Haar sterrenbeeld was ook maagd, dus het paste wel een beetje.

"Gracie, love, you have to learn to know what you want, darling," vertelde Jack meer tegen haar nek dan tegen Gracie zelf.

"Ik weet wat ik wil. Echte liefde," vertelde ze kordaat genoeg om Jack te doen opkijken.

"Well, then I can't give you that," brabbelde Jack terug, terwijl hij weer recht ging zitten zodat hij groter was dan Gracie. Hij zei het op een boze toon, maar z'n ogen leken zachter.

_En hou me vast,  
'k leg m'n hoofd lief op je schouder  
en hou me vast  
Streel me zachtjes door m'n haar  
en hou me vast  
Soms wordt het allemaal eventjes te veel  
en bij jou zijn is dan alles wat ik wil_

Voor Gracie was het genoeg geweest. Als ze niet zoenden, maakten ze ruzie. Ze trok Jack in een vriendschappelijke knuffel, waar hij toch van opkeek.

"Jack, ik vind je geweldig, maar laten we gewoon vrienden zijn…Beste maatjes, weet je? Ik vind je gewoon te machtig om kwijt te raken, en ja, heel de tijd zoenen is ook niet echt handig, hé?" vertelde ze hem. Jack gaf haar een zoen op haar voorhoofd, en verlegde een koppige dreadlock.

"Alright then, love, we're friends," grijnsde hij. Gelukkig, ze had gedacht dat hij het slecht ging opvatten.

_En niemand weet waarom geluk soms wegwaait,  
en niemand weet waarom een bloem verwelkt  
En niemand weet waarom jij de enige bent die ik vertrouw  
maar ik weet da ik van je hou_  
((6 jaar later))

Gracie kamde haar haren, voorzichtig. Ze was bijna 25, en vanavond was er een feest bij de gouverneur, omdat z'n dochter 16 werd. Omdat ze gewoon een man voor haar zouden kunnen uitkiezen, ja. Gracie kende Elizabeth, natuurlijk niet echt heel goed, maar ze konden goed praten. En ze wist daardoor ook dat ze verliefd was op 1 of andere Will. Hun leeftijdsverschil was gigantisch (van Elizabeth en Gracie) maar toch voelde Gracie zich goed bij Elizabeth. Voor een tiener was ze erg slim, en ook al was ze een beetje preuts, ze was vriendelijk. Niet bitchy, zoals velen beweerden. Wat er van Gracie geworden was nadat zij en Jack mekaar verlieten voor het geluk? Ze verkocht jurken. Ja, ze haatte die dingen, maar ze moest er toch 1 dragen dus besloot ze er geld mee te verdienen. Haar dreadlocks waren weg, veranderd in een losse dot zwart haar. Nog steeds evenveel haar, maar dan niet zo keurig geordend in iets anders dan haar dreadlocks. Jack en Gracie waren gescheiden doordat Jack een stunt wou uithalen ergens in Nassau. Zij was het beu om op zee te zitten, die tijd toch, en hij had haar bij Port Royal afgezet. Ze waren het eens geworden dat ze allebei anders waren, maar ze voelde nog steeds de vriendschap (en de liefde, maar dat ontkende ze) voor hem. Ze hadden 3 dagen rondgezworven op zee, met misschien een paar vissen, en ze was opmerkelijk bruin geworden. Maar die kleur was een paar maanden later al weg. Nu wist ze waarom ze vroeger nooit naar zonnebanken ging. Ze trok één van haar beste kleedjes aan, een donkerrood gedrocht met zwarte randjes, en propte haar grote voeten (ja ze heeft grote voeten – maat 42 (niet dat dat zo groot is, maarja) in de mooie bijpassende schoentjes. Ze nam een klein schouderzakje waarin haar geld, en de ring van Graciella zaten, maar trok de ring gewoon aan haar duim. Die meid moet grote vingers gehad hebben. Jack had de ring aan haar gegeven, maar ze moest er voor zorgen, moesten ze mekaar terug zien dat hij haar herkende. Terwijl ze de winkel afsloot, zag ze soldaten rondrennen. Vast weer een diefje dat een appel had gestolen die opgehangen ging worden. Ze haalde haar schouders op en wandelde slenterend naar de gigantische villa van de gouverneur. Toen ze bij de deur was, zag ze Elizabeth verveeld juist aan de deur staan om handen te schudden en buiginkjes te maken. Ze kon niet anders dan glimlachen bij Elizabeth's gezicht, ze had nog nooit zo verveeld gekeken. Ze schoof aan achter 1 of andere luitenant, en al snel bereikte ze de gouverneur.

"Nice to see you here, Gracie. Elizabeth will be very happy," glimlachte hij terwijl Gracie een buiging maakte en hem bedankte. En ja, Elizabeth schoot bijna in de lucht toen ze Gracie zag.

"Ook goed jou te zien, schat," lachte Gracie. Elizabeth daarentegen, trok haar mee naar een afgelegen hoekje, weg van de massa mensen.

"Good God, Gracie, you're the only woman here besides me and the maids!" schoot Liz uit.

"Liz toch, die mannen komen je alleen maar feliciteren hoor," probeerde ze Liz gerust te stellen.

"No, Cie, they want to marry me, one by one," noemde Liz haar bij haar nickname. De avond, daarentegen, verliep vlotjes. Ze moest niet dansen, ze praatte gewoon een beetje met voorbijgangers.

_En hou me vast,  
'k leg m'n hoofd lief op je schouder  
en hou me vast  
Streel me zachtjes door m'n haar  
en hou me vast  
Soms wordt het allemaal eventjes te veel  
en bij jou zijn is dan alles wat ik wil_

Soms kwam Elizabeth mee naar Gracie's huis, en vandaag ook. Samen lachten ze terwijl ze de hobbels afslenterden. Maar toen ze bij Gracie waren, begon Elizabeth te wenen. De gouverneur vertrouwde erop dat Gracie zorgde voor Elizabeth als voor een kind, want daardoor had ze het respect van de man gekregen. Elizabeth had, toen ze een jaar of 12 was, eens verloren gelopen in Port Royal. Het was al wat later op de avond, en Gracie had nog snel wat inkopen gedaan. Ja, ze kon al beter koken. Terwijl ze naar haar huis liep, zag ze een meisje in een steegje huilen. Ze had ermee gepraat, en haar teruggebracht naar haar vader. Die had Gracie bedankt, en zo werden Gracie en Elizabeth vriendinnen. Meer moeder en dochter. Gracie nam Elizabeth in haar armen, terwijl ze zich afvroeg wat er was.

"I…I'm in love with… Will…But they'll never let me marry him…" snikte ze tegen Gracie's schouder.

"Meid, als je verliefd bent op hem en het aan je vader opbiecht, ben ik zeker dat hij begrijpt dat je met hem wil trouwen. Hij is geen monster hoor," troostte ze Liz. Ze glimlachte.

"Sometimes." Het was handig dat Elizabeth Nederlands geleerd had, dan kon Gracie makkelijker praten met haar.

_Vraag me niets,  
zeg me niets  
Sla je armen om me heen,  
praat niet met me,  
hou me stevig vast_

(( nog 4 jaar later, wanneer Jack in Port Royal komt)) ((Begin 1ste film))

Ze rekte zich uit. Ze had tot een gat in de nacht wakker gebleven, en ze was nu al bijna 29. Wat was ze oud aan het worden. Maar niet heus. Ze trok zichzelf op aan haar nachtkastje, liep onhandig naar haar keuken en zette wat water klaar om thee te maken. Sinds ze hier bijna geen koffie verkochten, besloot ze gewoon thee te gebruiken als manier om de dag door te komen. Haar lange slaapkleed verving ze door een normaal, slordig kleed dat ze vaak droeg, en dronk dan het laatste beetje thee leeg uit haar tas. Ze schoof Graciella's ring rond haar duim, en nam haar grote schouderzak. Ze moest weer eens inkopen gaan doen. En Elizabeth moest toch naar die promotie van 1 of andere commodore. Wat kon dat Gracie schelen? Heel weinig. Ze liep door de nog niet zo drukke straten, sinds het nog vroeg in de ochtend was. Terwijl ze al het nodig voedsel kocht, liep plotseling gouverneur Swann haar richting uit.

"Gracie! It's Elizabeth! She fell of the fort!" riep hij, en Gracie liep met hem mee naar de dokken. En ja, daar lag Elizabeth adem te nemen. Gracie had er nog nooit op gelet, maar Elizabeth begon een mooie jonge vrouw te worden. Het was pas daarachter dat ze de man naast Elizabeth opmerkte. Die ogen leken bekent. Hij had dreadlocks, samengebonden met een bandana, een gebruinde huid en piraatachtige kleren.

"Liz! Gaat het?" vroeg Gracie terwijl ze naast de man kwam zitten. Elizabeth stond recht, met hulp van Gracie, en haar vader gaf haar z'n jas. Gracie stond daar maar een beetje als piet snot, terwijl alle soldaten die mee waren gelopen hun geweer wezen naar de mysterieuze man.

_Woorden schieten toch te kort,  
als ik m'n hart bij jou uitstort  
Praat niet met me,  
hou me stevig vast_  
_En hou me vast,  
'k leg m'n hoofd lief op je schouder  
en hou me vast  
Streel me zachtjes door m'n haar  
en hou me vast  
Soms wordt het allemaal eventjes te veel  
en bij jou zijn is dan alles wat ik wil_

* * *

_Buh-Bye!! En review please! _


	13. Hoofdstuk 13:Kibbelen met 'n oude vriend

Note: Gracie krijgt een zwaar (als je dat zwaar kunt noemen) accent in de volgende hoofdstukken. Ik stel me gewoon voor dat ze het niet nodig vind prachtig mooi ABN (of AN) te praten, sinds ik dat nu zelfs niet doe. PS: examens komen, zal minder uploaden (misschien).

Disclaimer: POTC is niet van mij, Jack, Elizabeth en Gov. Swann ook niet.

* * *

_#"Liz! Gaat het?" vroeg Gracie terwijl ze naast de man kwam zitten. Elizabeth stond recht, met hulp van Gracie, en haar vader gaf haar z'n jas. Gracie stond daar maar een beetje als piet snot, terwijl alle soldaten die mee waren gelopen hun geweer wezen naar de mysterieuze man.#_

En plotseling was er iets dat knapte in haar hoofd. Die ogen, en de dreadlocks, en de vlechtjes, en het opensnijden van een korset, ze herkende het toch! Maar van wat? Hmm… Nu zat ze weer te denken met haar vinger op haar kin, en haar ogen halfgesloten. Hmm… Ja hoor, ze herkende die kenmerken, en begon te denken over haar verleden hier.

"Jack!!" riep ze een beetje te luid. Iedereen draaide naar haar. Jack dus ook. Die klemde z'n ogen op mekaar, en ze gingen dan samen met de grijns terug open.

"Hello, love," zei hij mokkend. Ze was hyper dat ze mekaar terug ontmoeten, maar toen pas had ze door dat Jack een piraat was. Elizabeth trok haar wenkbrauw op, wat betekende dat ze echt uitleg nodig had. Wel ja, Gracie had juist een piraat herkend. Man, Jack was nog steeds even sexy. Ze moest toegeven, de wallen onder haar ogen waren gekomen, en ze was wat bijgekomen. Niet dat ze zichzelf woog, maar iedereen hier was zo dun. Ze voelde zichzelf de dikste van de bende, omdat alle andere vrouwen een korset droegen. Maar ze weigerde haar longen kapot te maken om dun te zijn. Tot zover Gracie's gezondheidstips. Jack was nog steeds een beetje groter dan haar, en hij leek, net zoals Gracie, veel meer op een volwassene. Hij had ook veel meer rommel in z'n haar. Zelfs een bot. Hij was dus nog steeds even debiel… Arm dier waar hij dat vandaan haalt. Terwijl haar gedachten afdwaalden, had commodore watz'nnaamookis(Norrington, maar zij kent hem niet) ontdekt dat Jack een piraat was en dat iets was dat niet echt goed was. Terwijl iemand hem in handboeien klapte, ging Gracie voor hem staan.

"Pirate or not, he saved her didn't he?" ze kruiste haar armen en haar heup ging de andere kant uit.

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," vertelde de commodore haar. Voor ze een sarcastische opmerking kon terugbombarderen, trok Jack de handboeien rond haar nek.

"No don't shoot!" riepen Elizabeth en de gouverneur.

"Ja waag 't niet me af t' knallen! Idioten," mompelde ze tegen niemand. Jack daarentegen nam de kans weer dicht bij haar aan te leunen.

"I knew you'd warm up to me, Commodore, my effects please! And my hat! Commodore!" bevel Jack, en dan begon hij tegen Gracie.

"Gracie…It is Gracie, isn't it? Or Rebecca? Or Anny? Maria?" vroeg hij haar.

"Gracie, jij 'alve zool…Moes' je nu persé mij bedreigen? Ik heb inkopen t' doen!" vertelde ze hem. Ja, ze was geveld door het bezorgde moeder syndroom, en ze moest ook de winkel nog kuisen.

"Well, you'll have to wait," grijnsde hij. Ze kon die grijns gewoon voelen.

"Jij ben' ook geen inch veranderd hé, jij?" vertelde ze hem terwijl de commodore haar Jack's 'effects' gaf. Ze draaide zich om en stond met haar benen gekruist.

"Love, I really think you've become a lot older than when we separated," mompelde hij tegen haar toen ze hem z'n geweer gaf. Hij wees het naar haar nek, maar ze was niet van plan op te schrikken. Ze kende Jack te goed, hij zou niet schieten.

"Nee, je meent 't," antwoordde ze sarcastisch, "Jij ook 'oor, ik b'doel, je draagt eyeliner." Ze zette z'n hoed met veel moeite op. Het duurde zeker een 10 minuten tegen dat dat klaar was. Het was moeilijk hoor! Die hoed was gigantisch, en nat. Daarna nam ze de riem, met de koker voor het geweer en een zwaard aan, en gaf Jack onbewust een knuffel toen ze die riem aanbracht.

"Ik 'eb j'echt gemist, Jack," fluisterde ze, zodat geen van de soldaten het hoorde. Toen ze terug tegenover mekaar stonden, grijnsde Jack. Het grijnzen was hij dus blijkbaar niet afgeleerd.

"Well, love, I met you again, you saved my life, wonderful, isn't it?" vroeg hij haar. Ze rolde met haar ogen, maar had wel een glimlach gevormd. Hopelijk leek ze niet te blij dat Jack haar bedreigde. Dat zou raar zijn voor de Commodore. Jack draaide haar rond.

"Gentlemen, milady, Gracie, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost…caught…Captain Jack sparrow!" riep hij terwijl hij Gracie naar voren duwde. Maar Gracie werd niet opgevangen, dus viel ze recht met haar neus op de grond.

"Die krijg j' t'rug Jack," mompelde ze. Jack was intussen een geweldig ontsnappingsmanoeuvre aan het uitvoeren, en al de soldaten volgden. Langzaam stond Gracie op en stofte ze haar kleed af.

"Klojo's, vang ied'reen behalve mij maar op hoor," bleef ze mompelen. Ze nam haar tas van de grond en liep vlak naast Elizabeth en de gouverneur, op naar de markt en haar winkel. De rest van de dag ging opmerkelijk traag. Rond 5 uur 's avonds besloot ze nog te gaan wandelen in het bosje langs de rand van de stad, om een beetje te ontspannen. Ze had juist Jack terug gezien, ze was veel te hyper. Voor de zekerheid sleurde ze het geweer mee dat haar buur, Mr. Jackson, haar gegeven had. Hij had haar ook geleerd ermee te schieten, omdat hij een beetje geobsedeerd was met piraten. Ze slenterde langs de smidse, waar ze het gekletter van een hamer op een aanbeeld hoorde. Hier woonde Will, de gast waar Elizabeth op verliefd was. Tegen haar gewoonten in, klopte ze op de deur. Een jonge man, met kastanjebruin haar en een snor, deed open. Hij zweette al aardig.

"Uh…Hi," glimlachte ze. Hij stak z'n hand uit, en ze schudde vriendelijk mee. Terwijl hij haar binnenliet vernam ze dat Elizabeth al wat verteld had over haar, en dat Will ook Nederlands verstond. Ze stelde zichzelf kort voor, Elizabeth had immers het grootste deel al gedaan. Hij was maar een paar jaar jonger dan Gracie, maar hij leek maar even oud zoals Liz.

"Zeg Will, 'k heb gehoord dat je met Sparrow g'vochten hebt deze morgen?" vroeg ze hem nieuwsgierig.

"Yes, yes I did. Not that I got credit for it, but I did, yes," vertelde hij haar. Typisch commodore, terwijl anderen zich uitsloven alle eer opeisen.

"And I heard you know him?" vroeg hij even nieuwsgierig. Elizabeth had dat dus ook doorverteld, Gracie wist dat ze graag praatte, maar zo erg?

" 'K heb hem wel es ontmoet, ja," wringde ze zich uit die kant van het gesprek. Plotseling weerklonk een knal.

"Wat was dat?" riep Gracie direct. Ze verschoot nog steeds even snel, ja.

"Pirates," mompelde Will, terwijl hij een zwaard, een bijl en nog een zwaard nam.

"Stay here," beval hij. Ja, tuurlijk, laat Gracie maar achter in de stomme smidse, vloekte ze stilletjes op Will. Wanneer die volledig uit het zicht was, sloop Gracie naar buiten, haar geweer klaar. En recht voor haar ogen zag ze hoe Elizabeth werd weggesleurd, en Will die machteloos toekeek. Mr. Jackson liep op haar af.

"I told you they were coming," riep hij terwijl hij een andere piraat ging afmaken. Gracie liep tot naast Will.

"Hebben ze Liz?" vroeg ze hem, ook al wist ze het antwoord al. Will keek haar aan, z'n ogen groot en puppyachtig. Hij knikte. Gracie legde haar hand op z'n schouder, en voelde een traan naar beneden stromen. Voor zover zij wist, werden gijzelaars vermoord, en nooit teruggevonden. En ook al was Elizabeth praatgraag, Gracie was Lizzie's vriendin. Will draaide zich om, en samen gingen ze de smidse terug binnen. De piraten waren al aan het wegvaren, toen Gracie, na een kopje thee bij Will, naar huis liep. En toen zag ze een gat zo groot als haar romp in de etalage van haar winkel.

"Klotepiraten!" riep ze naar het wegvarende schip. Maar ze liep naar binnen en ging slapen. Te veel stress voor 1 dag, vond ze. Eerst Jack terugzien, dan Liz die word gekidnapt, dat gat in haar etalage…

---§---De volgende morgen---§---

Langzaam opende ze haar ogen, maar die vielen opstandig terug dicht. Na een tijdje kreunen dat ze niet wou opstaan (ja zelfs als ze volwassen is doet ze dat nog) wonnen haar hersenen het gevecht, en stond ze langzaam op. Gisteren was ze in slaap gevallen met haar kleren aan, dus verwisselde ze naar een donkerblauw kleed. Vol goeie moed nam ze een paar planken die ze had gevonden, een hamer geleend van Will en nagels van Mr. Jackson en begon te werken aan de etalage. Het krioelde al van de mensen die opruimden, en nadat Gracie alles nogal onhandig had hersteld, liep ze naar de gouverneur. Hij was aan het vergaderen met de commodore en een paar soldaten, en blijkbaar was Will er ook.

"That's not good enough!" hoorde ze hem terwijl ze achter 1 van de zuilen afluisterde.

"Mr. Turner , you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," dat was de commodore. Ze liep zo normaal mogelijk op de stomende Will af.

"Gaat 'ie 'n beetje, schat?" vroeg ze. Will trok haar verder weg van de geliefde Navy.

"I'm going to ask Sparrow for help. You're coming?" vroeg hij haar. Ze knikte, en samen liepen ze op de cellen af.

"Is dit wel 'n goed idee?" vroeg ze een beetje ongerust toen ze bijna bij Jack waren. Will gaf haar een gezicht dat zei dat ze ofwel kon weggaan of kon helpen. Ze koos het tweede.

"Hey, Jack?" vroeg Gracie.

"Aye, love?" vroeg Jack op zijn beurt. Hij lag daar, nogal ontspannen, op het hooi. Deed haar denken aan de eerste keer dat ze mekaar ontmoeten. Behalve dat Will toen vast nog niet bestond en Jack en zij veel jonger waren…details…

"Are you familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" vroeg Will.

"Why don't you ask the charming lady, boy?" stelde Jack voor, en Gracie verstijfde (ja niet zo hoor!) terwijl haar ogen wijdopen gingen.

"You know of the Black Pearl?" vroeg Will verbaast, "You haven't just met him, did you?"

"OK, Will, om iets lang kort t' maken, ik 'ielp Jack, ging met 'em mee varen, beleefde wat 'artstochtelijke avonturen 'n belandde dan…'ier. Niets speciaals," legde ze snel uit. (zo kort kan je die 12 hoofdstukken beschrijven…1 zin…man)

"Nothing special? I'm hurt," plaagde Jack, z'n ene hand op z'n hart. Gracie rolde met haar ogen.

"Where does the Pearl make birth?" mengelde Will zich.

"Oh nu heb je 'm beledigd, schat," waarschuwde Gracie Will.

"Where does it make birth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is," legde Jack uit.

"Hmm, crew of miscreants, past wel bij die verader, ey?" mompelde Gracie tegen zichzelf.

"The ships real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" vroeg Will aan zowel Jack als Gracie. Gracie haalde haar schouders op, dat was ze al vergeten.

"Why ask me?" vroeg Jack terwijl hij z'n vieze nagels bekeek.

"Rarara Jack, van ons drie ben je 't meest piraat 'n dan vraag je nog waarom wij 't aan jou vragen…" ratelde Gracie.

"Love, you've been on the ship too, he might as well ask you," zei Jack terwijl hij opstond.

"Da's tien jaar geleden! M'n geheugen 's niet zo goed 'oor!" vertelde ze terwijl ze dichter bij hem kwam.

"I thought you would remember everything before becoming dull," vuurde hij terug. Nu waren ze alweer ruzie aan het maken. Leuk.

"Ja, alles behalve details zoals kaarten 'n al die and're zever!" bombardeerde ze. Will hoestte luid, waardoor Gracie en Jack beiden naar hem opkeken. Will was groter dan Gracie.

"Because you're a pirate…In a cell…That's why I ask you," legde Will uit aan Jack.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" vroeg Jack, nog een beetje levendig door Gracie.

"Never!" riep Will bijna.

"Ze hebben Liz, 'k Jack? D'r gaat niemand piraat worden, 'k?" zuchtte ze. Ze keken beiden haar richting uit.

"Sinds when do you have such a heavy accent?" vroeg Jack na een paar minuten stilte. Gracie haalde haar schouders op. Wist zij veel, ze was gewoon zo beginnen praten. Jack haalde op zijn beurt z'n schouders op en praatte verder tegen Will.

"Agreed. Get me out," hoorde ze hem plots zeggen.

"Hoe ga'n we dat doen?" vroeg zij aan Will.

"I helped build these cells," legde hij zuchtend uit, alsof hij het al gezegd had, "these are halfpin barrel hinges, with the right leverage, the door will lift free."

"Wow. Da's ook uitgedacht, schat," merkte ze op. Waarom ze Will schat noemde? Omdat hij zo jong was, en hij vond het niet erg, dus. En zo haalde Will Jack uit de cel.

"Komaan, Captain, iemand zal da' wel g'hoord 'ebben," vertelde Gracie.

"Not without my effects," zei hij.

"Wel, da's iet' nieuw," mompelde Gracie tegen Will.

* * *

Note: Dat was het! Please review, meisjes! 


	14. Hoofdstuk 14: Nog meer gekibbel

_**Note:**__1 woord. EXAMENS. Ja, ze komen. Dus ik ga minder uploaden. Maar dat heb ik al gezegd. Ach ja, ik zal zien. En PS; Jack is misschien een beetje uit z'n normale doen, maar ik zie Gracie en Jack toch graag kibbelen. En Gracie's accent is geminderd. En Gracie doet volwassener… Het hoofdstuk is weer ietsje kleiner, sorry._

_Disclaimer: POTC is niet mijne...  
_

* * *

_ #"Komaan, Captain, iemand zal da' wel gehoord 'ebben," vertelde Gracie._

"_Not without my effects," zei hij._

"_Wel, da's iet' nieuw," mompelde Gracie tegen Will.#_

Jack nam Gracie's middel, wenkte Will dat hij daar niet zou blijven staan, en hij sleepte Gracie omhoog.

"Zeg, gast, ik kan zelf wel nog lopen, hoor," zei ze terwijl ze hem een por gaf. Hij keek haar aan met een wenkbrauw omhoog en liet haar middel dan los.

"Sorry, miss, I'll let you go all the way by your merry self," antwoordde hij. Ze rolde gewoon met haar ogen en liep juist voor Jack tot onder de brug.

"Vanaf hier kunnen we de haven zien," wees ze naar alle schepen. Er was 1 klein schip, en een prachtig groot gevechtschip.

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" vroeg Will terwijl hij wees naar het grootste schip, waar Jack naar keek. Gracie stond vlak voor Jack, die over haar hoofd tuurde en daarachter stond Will.

"Commandeer, we're going to commandeer that ship," zei hij wijzend naar het kleine scheepje.

"Nautical term," legde hij daarachter kort uit wanneer Will hem raar aankeek.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going, this girl, how far would you go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," zei Will.

"Zie je Jack, dat is liefde. Iets romantisch," zuchtte Gracie terwijl ze melig voor zich uit keek. Jack keek raar naar haar, en nam een beetje afstand. Ze schudde zichzelf eruit. Was ze opnieuw aan het vallen voor Jack? Ze had het gevoel van wel. Hij was niet zoveel veranderd, had ze het gevoel. Ze voelde opmerkelijk veel nu Jack terug was.

"Love since when do you care about romance?" vroeg hij haar nadat hij Will had gezegd dat het goed was.

"Sinds ik vrouwelijk ben, bijna 30 en ongehuwd. Ze hebben hier geen melige films, ik moet toch een beetje kunnen genieten?" legde ze uit. Jack haalde z'n schouders op, een gebaar dat ze mistte. Het betekende dat ook zij geen haar veranderd was.

"Love, you still don't make any sense at all," mompelde hij meer tegen Will dan tegen haar. Ze gaf hem een stomp in z'n zij, waardoor hij haar ook een klop tegen haar schouder gaf.

"Will you two cut it with arguing and fighting?! We need to save Elizabeth!" riep Will haast. Intussen zaten Jack's handen verstrengeld in Gracie's haar en zij was aan het kloppen op zijn borstkas met haar twee handen. Jack stond een beetje dronken en waggelend terug recht, en Gracie legde verlegen haar haar juist.

"Sorry Will. Het is gewoon een…blij weerzien?" probeerde ze uit te leggen.

"Alright, lad, Gracie," zei hij met een bepaalde toon wanneer hij Gracie zei, "Here's the plan…"

En voor ze het wist liep ze onder een boot tussen Will en Jack. Ze zuchtte nog eens; het was vast de 100ste keer.

"Look love stop that sighing of you, alright? It annoys me," zei Jack. Gracie rolde met haar ogen en Will zuchtte ook.

"This is either madness or brilliance," zei hij.

"Ik ga voor complete waanzin, schat," vertelde Gracie Will. Ze kon voelen dat Jack met zijn ogen rolde.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," zei hij.

"Kun je dat ook spellen?" vroeg Gracie grijnzend. Jack gaf haar een geïrriteerde blik wat haar deed zwijgen. Tegen de tijd dat ze ook echt zweeg, waren ze al op het gigantische schip aan het klimmen. Weer iets dat Gracie haatte, maar Will trok haar over de boord. Allesbehalve wat Jack deed, die gewoon zijn geweer uithaalde en wenkte dat ze moesten komen. Ze deed een militair gebaar en liep marcherend achter z'n rug. Will moest zich bedwingen dat hij niet begon te lachen. Jack, echter, had niets door. Beneden waren een kleine gast met een pruik en een paar officieren.

"Everybody stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" zei Jack diplomatisch. Will zei een rare piratenuitdrukking die ervoor zorgde dat officier Scheermes (ja, ze had hem herkend) begon te lachen.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay," zei hij spottend.

"Scheermes, hij is Capitan Jack Sparrow," vertelde Gracie over Jack toen die zijn geweer wees. Ze wist nog een woordje Spaans. Wow. Ze had zojuist zichzelf verbaast, en haar wenkbrauw was daarmee omhoog gegaan. Bij de naam van Jack, leek hij opgeschrikt.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow?" vroeg Scheermesje. Jack knikte grijnzend, en Will keek raar naar Gracie, die haar schouders ophaalde. Binnen tien tellen waren de Navy van het schip, en was Jack iets aan Will aan het uitleggen over de touwen.

"Hé, kijk, Commodore is ons aan het begluren!" wees Gracie naar de dokken. Jack keek, samen met Will en legde een ander ontsnappingsplan uit. Dat hield in dat ze geplet zaten tussen de muur van de cabine en een stapel zware tonnen vol alcohol. En Gracie zat tegen Jack aan. En deze keer niet comfortabel. Van wanneer de Navy op het schip kwam, slingerden ze naar het kleinere schip, waar Jack het roer van nam en Will de touwen doorkapte met zijn bijl. Gracie lachte de Navy terwijl uit.

"Wa-tjes! 't Is stil, aan de overkant! 't Is stil, aan de overkant!" begon ze te zingen van haar tijd in de jeugdbeweging. En zo voeren ze naar de horizon. Of Elizabeth. Of allebei. Alledrie sliepen ze op het dek, moest er iets gebeuren waren ze er direct bij. En Gracie kreeg flashbacks van toen ze samen met Gibbs en Jack op dat kleine scheepje voer. Ze was zich aan het uitrekken, toen de zon nog maar net opkwam. En hij stekte enorm in haar ogen.

"Stomme zon," mompelde ze toen ze zich omdraaide, weg van de grote bol brandende lava. Dit was het leven, behalve de houten vloer, ze Barbossa moesten tegenhouden, Liz redden, kortom ze hadden een heel schema en Gracie haatte schema's. Jack stond al preuts aan het roer, en Will was ook ergens anders. Ze gromde en stond op, ze wou niet lijken alsof ze niets deed. Alhoewel ze niets wou doen. Ze rekte zich voorzichtig en erg traag uit, zodat elke spier in haar lichaam terug gewend zou worden aan werken. Wel, hard werken. Samen met Will verzorgde ze de zeilen, terwijl Jack hen naar de horizon zeilde.

"Waar gaan we eigenlijk naar toe?" vroeg ze Jack toen Will aan de andere kant van het schip was.

"Tortuga. We need a crew," legde hij kort uit. Ze knikte.

"Why did you come on this trip? You're a friend of Will, or something?" vroeg hij. Ze had gemerkt dat hun gesprekken de laatste tijd wat minder levendig waren.

"Ja, soort van…Heb je de Pearl al gevonden in al die jaren?" vroeg ze hem terwijl ze een vuiltje van het roer veegde. Jack hield plotseling haar pols vast, en keek naar Graciella's ring die rond Gracie's duim glinsterde. Ach, glinsterde, hij was al wat oud aan het worden.

"You still got that?" mompelde hij verbaast. Ze knikte lichtjes.

"Denk je dat we Barbossa aan kunnen?" vroeg ze een beetje bang. Ze was tien jaar geleden wel niet bang van Barbossa, maar hij straalde een soort dominantie uit die beangstigend goed werkte. En z'n adem stonk. Maar dat telde niet.

"Love, there's only one thing we can do, and that's hope that we are capable of that. But one thing I doubt is that he'll recognize you as the lad," vertelde Jack. Ze haalde haar schouders op.

"Ik denk dat dat beter is, Jack. Het doet me anders gewoon terug denken aan…Je weet wel…" ze wreef in haar ogen. De tijd dat ze hier woonde was ze er niet mee bezig geweest, maar nu Barbossa Elizabeth had, was ze toch ongerust. Barbossa kon over lijken gaan, geen twijfel over dat. Maar toch bewonderde ze hem. Hoe hij alles voor elkaar kreeg, zo door gewoon te roepen en met z'n zwaard te zwaaien. Ze leunde op de railing vlak voor het roer en alles wat daar bij hoorde. Jack knikte, zonder dat Gracie het zag. Ze zei dat ze maar beter ging slapen en nam het dikste deken van het zielig hoopje dat ze gevonden hadden.

"GOEIEAVOND WILL!" riep ze naar hem. Hij riep een slaapwel terug en zo dommelde ze rustig in…

* * *

Note: Dit is de eerste keer dat we eindigen wanneer Gracie snurkt--slaapt.((Gracie: WAT ZEI JE DAAR?!#haalt pan tevoorschijn#)) Niets...hehe...Dat je slaapt als een mooi prinsesje #de lezers hoesten luid en duidelijk# een BEETJE HULP KAN GEEN KWAAD HOOR!

XX


	15. Hoofdstuk 15: Op weg naar Tortuga

_**Note:**__SONG-FIC VERHAAL MET TAKING CHANCES VAN CELINE DION. Gracie kijkt, terwijl ze naar Tortuga gaan, wat er veranderd is, wat ze niet weet, wat ze wil weten, wat ze voelt en nog van die vragen. En dit is echt lang! Ik heb hier zeker een week en een half aangezeten! Joh! Anyway, review en rate!_

* * *

_ #Jack knikte, zonder dat Gracie het zag. Ze zei dat ze maar beter ging slapen en nam het dikste deken van het zielig hoopje dat ze gevonden hadden._

"_GOEIEAVOND WILL!" riep ze naar hem. Hij riep een slaapwel terug en zo dommelde ze rustig in… #_

--De volgende morgen—

Gracie voelde een warm briesje over haar lang, nog steeds zwart, vettig haar waaien en rook de geur van smid aan haar rechterkant en de stinkende geur van rum aan haar linkerkant. Ze trok het deken over haar rug en probeerde te ademen door haar mond, maar ze bleef wakker. Ze probeerde zeker tien keer zichzelf terug in slaap te sussen, maar dat was ook even tevergeefs.

"OK schatten! Het is tijd om op te staan!" riep ze zo blij mogelijk, terwijl haar gezicht op onweer stond. Ze was nooit ochtendpersoon geweest. Ze stond heel voorzichtig op terwijl ze Jack hoorde zuchten en Will probeerde te verbergen hoeveel hij haar nu wou vermoorden. En hij was er opmerkelijk goed in. Ze glimlachte, alsof ze juist een massa chocola had gevonden, en rekte zich nogal mannelijk uit. Ze haalde vanuit de keuken drie stukken brood en wat water, sinds ze geen rum hadden. Jack moet vast doodgaan van het alcoholtekort. Terwijl ze over de railing hing en kleine hapjes nam van haar brood, kon ze niet anders dan terugkijken op de tijd met Jack. Het feit dat Graciella's ring fonkelde rond haar vinger gaf haar nog meer motivatie om sentimenteel te doen. Ze nam een diepe zucht, en keek uit op het water, probeerde zich voor te stellen hoe het tien jaar geleden op de Pearl was. Dan zou Barbossa haar vast uitkafferen omdat ze stond te niksen. Ja, Barbossa. Zou hij nog even koelbloedig zijn? Vast wel, behalve als hij een vrouw had gevonden. En die gedachte zorgde ervoor dat ze een vrouw uitvond voor Barbossa. Een mooie, even koelbloedige jongedame met zacht blond haar en een stalen blik. Kortom, een echte Mary-Sue. Handig met het zwaard, maar zo koddig dat ze Barbossa zou kunnen overtuigen om haar te redden van verdrinkingsdood. Het leverde een glimlach op bij Gracie. Gelukkig bestonden zo'n vrouwen niet. Van Barbossa gingen haar gedachten naar de muiterij, die nog vast in haar geheugen zaten; net zoals dat blauw oog. Als ze ooit die Bos'un tegenkwam, kreeg die een klap terug!

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they __call earth._

Maar van de muiterij ging het naar Jack. En dat was wel goed…Hoe zou ze nu zijn, in haar gewoon leven, thuis? Ze zou een job hebben, misschien getrouwd zijn en twee kinderen hebben die altijd hyperactief rond haar sprongen. En zou Jack het erg vinden moest ze nooit z'n pad gekruist hebben. Hij kon zichzelf redden, dat wel. Maar 'emotioneel', voor zover een piraat emotioneel kon zijn. Ze prutste met haar duim en wijsvinger aan haar onderlip, haar gedachten een wirwar van alles wat ze had meegemaakt. Haar leven thuis zou vast normaal geweest zijn. Hier, voelde ze zich op één of andere manier speciaal. Niet mooi, of slim ofzo, gewoon dat ze hier toch wel iets kon doen voor andere mensen zonder veel te veel geld uit te geven. Ze was op weg met een verlegen smid en een nonchalante piraat om een mooie gouverneursdochter te redden van een kwaadaardige kapitein. Kon het nog avontuurlijker?

"What are you thinking about, love?" vroeg Jack toen die naast haar kwam staan. Ze keek omhoog naar hem, haar hoofd en nek slechts lichtjes gebogen, en grijnsde.

"Niets," hief ze haar schouders op.

"Love, you don't have to be strong for old Jack, come on, let that pretty little mouth talk," grijnsde hij terug.

"Als jij oud bent, ik ook. Dus zeg niet meer ouwe Jack, ok?" lachte ze. Ze wou niet oud genoemd worden. Ze was toch nog een beetje ijdel, weet je.

"Ik ben gewoon ongerust. Barbossa is niet de eerste de beste piraat waar je tegen vecht, weet je? En Elizabeth, Lizzie, is wel een goeie vriendin. Een soort dochter," vertelde ze hem, terwijl ze leunde op haar vuisten die steunden op haar ellebogen, "niet dat dat jou iets kan schelen." Dat zorgde dat Jack meedraaide naar de kant waar je de zee kon zien.

"Who says that?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij dramatisch z'n hart vasthield. Ze rolde glimlachend met haar ogen. Hij grijnsde, een bekende flikkering in z'n ogen. Een speelse, ondeugende flikkering.

"Jack, ben jij bang van Barbossa?" vroeg ze hem in een opwelling. Ze wist dat hij dat ging ontkennen, maar ze kon toch tenminste proberen.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself scared, more…curious," probeerde hij uit te leggen, ook al wist ze dat het niet zo was.

"Nieuwsgierig naar de man die je achterliet op een onbewoond eiland?" vroeg ze spottend, draaiend naar Jack's gezicht, "geloof ik niks van." Jack gaf haar een stomp.

_You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,_

"You haven't changed a bit," vertelde hij. Ze was van karakter ook niet veel verandert. Ze had het gevoel dat Jack wel veranderd was, door de muiterij, door alles wat daarvoor gebeurd was en ertussen.

"Jij wel," mompelde ze.

"Good, or bad?" vroeg hij terwijl hij een stukje haar nam en het achter haar oor stak. Ze liet het terug op z'n plaats vallen door met haar hoofd te schudden.

"Hangt er vanaf hoe je het bekijkt," vertelde ze, een beetje vaag. Jack grijnsde, en dan wist ze direct wat kwam. Toch met die lieve, toch speelse, valse grijns. Een kus. De hoeveelste keer was het? Derde, zeker? Voor hem vast 1 van de miljoenen. Want, ook al had ze niets meer van hem gehoord na de muiterij, de verhalen deden de ronde dat hij flink wat had 'gevogeld'. Elizabeth had een boek erover gelezen. Wie zou het geschreven hebben? Niemand die Jack kent komt er goed vanaf. Zonder avontuur. Jack was intussen onhoorbaar dichter aan het schuifelen.

Ze keek hem aan. Hij had een klein litteken op z'n wenkbrauw, en op z'n linkerkaak. Hij was nog bruiner geworden, en het leek of z'n shirt nog even slobberend was als hun eerste ontmoeting. Misschien was dat gewoon haar zicht die verslechterde. Wie weet…Hij had nu nog meer brol aan z'n riem hangen, en in z'n dreadlocks hingen parels, touwen, vlechtjes en een bot.

"Jack er hangt een _bot _in je haar!" vertelde ze verontwaardigd. Jack haalde z'n schouders op, alsof dat helemaal niet belangrijk was. Voor haar dus _wel_. Een bot gewoon!

"Dat is gewoon vies, man," zei ze hem terwijl ze een stap naar achter nam. Natuurlijk alleen om te plagen. Jack volgde. Voor de romantieke onder jullie, ja, het leek op dansen, maar dan wel heel slecht en debiel dansen.

"Love, that is just to remember something," probeerde hij.

"Onthouden dat je een arm dier hebt vermoord, laten rotten en dan dat bot hebt genomen? Jack, dat is pas een psychologisch probleem," plaagde ze verder. Jack grijnsde nog steeds, en volgde haar terwijl ze het schip achteruit verkende. Jack volgde, en met elke stap leek het alsof ze meer wou dat hij haar vastnam. Oh, ze was echt te lang zonder lief geweest. Jack bleef dicht komen, dan ging zij terug achteruit. Tot ze op een gegeven moment tegen de trap botste en omviel op de treden. Jack viel tot juist boven haar. Maar hij had niet gestruikeld.

"Doet me denken aan het eilandje," zei ze glimlachend, denkend aan hun por-wedstrijd en het twee dagen negeren. Ze zuchtte, terwijl ze dacht 'mooie tijden, mooie tijden'. Jack bleef grijnzen, maar nu was het net of z'n ogen meegrijnsden. Ze kon zien, zelfs bijna voelen, hoeveel Jack wou dat ze nu eindelijk zweeg en gewoon het moment liet komen. Maar Gracie zou Gracie niet zijn moest ze willen doen wat Jack wou.

_But what do you say t__o taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
__Never knowing if there's solid grou__nd below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

"Wa…" begon ze, maar Jack drukte gewoon z'n lippen op de hare. Ze mompelde nog iets, maar dat was onverstaanbaar en verdween in Jack's mond. Z'n tong wreef over haar tanden, en ze had het gevoel dat hij in al die jaren goed geoefend had op dit soort dingen. Goed geoefend. Hij was dus niet gestopt flirten, en alles wat daarbij hoort, wanneer ze van dat eiland gekomen waren. Stilletjes, en onmerkbaar deed dat haar ogen rollen. Langzaam trok Jack terug. Hij keek erg stil, te stil, naar haar lippen en haar wangen, maar niet in haar ogen. En dat was juist wat ze raar vond. Normaal keken die mooie, chocola bruine ogen recht in haar bruine ogen, maar nu, leek het of Jack vergeten was dat ze ogen _had_.

Ze trok z'n gezicht omhoog zodat hij niet anders kon dan in haar ogen kijken.

"Jack, wat is er mis?" vroeg ze alsof ze een klein meisje was dat juist had begrepen dat Sinterklaas niet bestond. Jack's mond ging open, en terug toe, en dan terug op de hare. Ze kon niet anders dan terug kussen, want ze wou het zelf. Al die mooie, slimme meiden zouden hem hebben weggeduwd voor een hartstochtelijke verklaring, maar zij niet. Rarara waarom… Omdat zij wil dat Jack haar wil kussen? Dat was de enige mogelijke reden die ze kon bedenken. En dat was ook de reden, dus ja. Ze wist niet wat het was, maar ze was nog steeds verliefd op Jack, ook al had ze zoveel jaren gehad om zichzelf te 'settelen' bij een andere man. En ze is wel soms eens in het zwijm gevallen, maar altijd voor de verkeerde man. Een halve gare, een veel te hoge officier, een andere piraat die ze had tegengekomen op straat, kortom, allemaal even verkeerd als Jack. Behalve die officier dan. Alhoewel, Jack was een goeie leider (soms wat raar) en z'n ego was nu ook niet het kleinste dat bestaat. Hij weet wat te zeggen en te doen in krappe, benarde situaties en is 's werelds grootste flirt. Ze voelde Jack's hand op haar rug, en juist wanneer ze beiden helemaal in het moment opgingen, wat nieuw was, hoorden ze gekuch.

"What do you want, lad? I'm busy!" zei Jack, terwijl Gracie bloosde en Will aankeek.

"First your almost killing each other and now your kissing each other!" antwoordde Will.

"Kijk, Jack, Tortuga is in zicht en het word tijd dat ik dat boeregat nog eens bezoek. En Will, we gaan ons inhouden, deal?" zei ze tegen beiden. Jack zuchtte, maar ging akkoord en Will knikte instemmend.

"Zo houd ik van jullie!" zij ze blij terwijl ze zich ging omkleden. Benedendeks had ze nog wat kleren gevonden van een vrouw (een kleed dus) en ook al droeg ze vroeger liever broeken, nu nog hoor, maar die jurken hadden iets sprookjesachtig dat haar aansprak. Vooral wanneer ze een trap opliep, voelde ze de stof rond haar benen waaien, en voelde ze zich vrouwelijk.

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

Maar aan de andere kant had ze altijd het gevoel dat ze in haar naakte zelf stond, want met een broek voelde je altijd alles rond je. Maar als ze dan eens een blik naar beneden worp, was ze terug zeker dat ze echt iets aan had. Maar ze droeg geen hakken, gewone schoentjes, een soort ballerina's eigenlijk, nogal open, maar plat vanonder. Besluitend dat, in Tortuga, ze toch niet veel moest opvallen, nam ze een gewoon bruin kleed met een groen soort korset, en een jasje voor de koude nachten, die ze al had mogen voelen. Ze was een keer in lichte jurk naar de bakkerij gehold, om gewoon te zien dat hij gesloten was. Ze was verkleumd, en dat was iets dat ze wou vermijden in de toekomst. Toen ze terug boven kwam, gekleed en haar lange haren in een losse dot, zag ze Jack aan het roer het schip in de ongeorganiseerde dokken plaatsen en Will geïnteresseerd kijken naar de levendige stad.

"Je moet er niet te veel van verwachten, hoor," vertelde Gracie hem, "ik ben hier eens geweest, 2 keer zelfs, en het stonk…letterlijk." Will glimlachte gewoon bij haar commentaar. De jongen zat vast teveel met Lizzie in z'n hoofd. Ze vond het wel lief van hem, z'n leven wagen voor een vrouw die misschien niet met hem kan of mag trouwen. Will was het perfecte tegenbeeld van Jack, die vast niet viel op vrouwen van hoge ranken (maar je weet nooit met hem) en hij is ook niet bepaald erg…romantisch. Hij is egoïstisch, maar niet _te_. Gelukkig maar. Wie weet heeft ze ooit hulp nodig en is hij de enige in haar buurt. Samen gingen ze naar Jack, en keken alledrie uit naar het nachtleven dat hen begroette in de stad. En de hoeren ook. Jack had vast erop gerekend dat hij een leuk nachtje uit kon hebben met een vrouw, maar eerst ging ze zorgen dat hij voor Will een bemanning vond. Die jongen moest al genoeg doorstaan. Toen ze eindelijk aan land waren, en ergens op een volgepropt pleintje waren liep een blonde vrouw op Jack af.

"Gyselle!" riep Jack blij. De vrouw daarentegen, glimlachte vals en gaf Jack een stomp in z'n gezicht.

"Waarom heb ik dat nooit gedaan?" vroeg Gracie zichzelf.

"I didn't deserve that," zei Jack tegen Gracie.

"Tuurlijk," mompelde ze terwijl een roodharige vrouw kwam.

"Who was she?" vroeg ze boos, met een lief stemmetje. Jack had blijkbaar veel uitgestoken dat niet goed was. Heel veel.

"What?" vroeg Jack nog, maar het was te laat. Ook deze vrouw had hem een mot in het gezicht gegeven. En Jack keek Gracie aan.

"I may have deserved that one," mompelde hij tegen haar.

"Jij verdiend nog een klop, weet je? Van mij! Halve gare," zei ze hem. Jack en z'n avontuurtjes, soms ging hij toch te ver. Ach, wat kon ze eraan doen? Dat was nou eenmaal Jack! Samen liepen ze naar een taverne, Jack voorop en Gracie en Will volgden een beetje stil, wie weet bang dat uit het niets een zwaard tevoorschijn kan komen en eindigen in hun maag. Dat dacht Gracie toch. Will was gewoon niet zo voor mensen die zich niet fatsoenlijk gedroegen, dacht ze. Ze kon zich Will niet voorstellen zitten prutsen aan 1 van de vrouwen en terwijl zich zitten bezatten met rum. Het leverde wel een grappig beeld op, waardoor haar mondhoeken een glimlach vormden. Ze liepen naar een soort gebouw dat leek op een stal, en Jack gaf Will een emmer water, en haar niet.

"Waarom ik niet?" vroeg ze kinderachtig. Als er iets was dat ze wou, was die emmer hebben. Wie weet waarvoor Jack het zou gebruiken…

_But what do you say to taking chance__s,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

"No, love, I know you, you'd mess up and we don't want that," grijnsde Jack. Ze liepen verder in het gebouw, en zagen daar een man liggen slapen op varkens. Van het moment dat ze Gibbs zag zitten, werd ze helemaal hyper. Gibbs was niet zoveel veranderd, alleen waren z'n bakkebaarden stilaan grijs aan het worden (net zoals z'n haar), hij was nog steeds een dronkaard, en hij leek niet echt proper. Tussen die varkens nog minder. Jack smeet z'n emmer water op de arme man.

"Curse ya for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" riep hij nogal boos, terwijl hij met een afgekloven aardappelmesje rond zich een cirkel tekende. Figuurlijk, dan.

"Jij bent ook zo'n zonnetje in huis!" mompelde Gracie sarcastisch tegen hem.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should now better than waking a man when he's sleeping, 's bad luck," zei Gibbs terwijl Jack hem optrok.

"Wel, ik ben ongeluk, jou wakker maken is ongeluk, dus twee keer ongeluk betekent geluk!" zei Gracie blij toen Gibbs haar nog niet had opgemerkt. Hij keek eens goed naar haar en knipperde met z'n ogen.

"Miss Gracie?" vroeg hij een beetje verward.

"De enige echte sarcastische!" riep ze hyper en superblij recht in z'n gezicht. Hij begroette haar, en dan smeet Will z'n emmer op hem.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" riep hij tegen de arme jongen.

"That was for the smell," zei Will op zo'n manier van 'ik heb gelijk en jij niet'. Gracie knikte instemmend, en Jack volgde ook. Na een tijdje gaf Gibbs toe dat hij wat minder goed rook. Samen, Jack naast Gibbs, Gracie naast Will, liepen ze naar een taverne. Will moest een 'sharp eye' houden, en Gracie ging rum halen voor haar, Jack en Gibbs. Wanneer ze ging zitten, waren de twee mannen al volop in gesprek.

"I'm going after the Pearl," zei Jack, zonder aarzelen. Gracie gaf de mannen hun rum, en nam een slok van haar beker. Wanneer Gibbs zich verslikte toen Jack dat zei, gaf Gracie hem een klop op z'n rug.

"I know where it is, and I'm going to take it," vervolgde Jack.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand! Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_,"

"Welke verhalen? Heeft Barbs iets uitgestoken misschien?"

"Aye, I'll tell you later, love. Now, Gibbs, I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew,"

_And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do._

_Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world… _

* * *

_**Note: **Dat was het, het nieuwe hoofdstuk. Klaar voor het eind van de examens! Hah!  
_


	16. GEEN HOOFDSTUK WEL LEZEN HOOR!

**_HALLO_**

**_dit ben ik, en dit is geen echt hoofdstuk maar BLIJF LEZEN ok?_**

**_Kijk, die preview (vorige hoofdstuk) is vervangen door het echte hoofdstuk!Dus als je heel hoofdstuk 15 wil lezen, ga dan een hoofdstuk terug!!_**

**_2. Ik wil echt iedereen bedanken voor die reviews! _**

**_3. De examens zijn bijna gedaan, het is bijna vakantie!!Nog een weekje!!Maar ik ga blijven schrijven zonder dat m'n ouders het weten!_**

**_Groetjes,_**

**_Daisy _**


	17. Hoofdstuk 16: 'S morgens vroeg al kibbel

**_Note: _**_Omdat Orcatje het vroeg, Jack heeft wel dat gesprek met Will gehad over waar hij vandaan komt en dat hij z'n vader kende en zo, Gracie was er gewoon niet bij._

_En sorry dat het zo lang heeft geduurd. Het kan zijn dat Jack en Will een beetje OOC zijn, maar ik kon het niet laten.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Alles wat je herkend is niet van mij, behalve Gracie.  
_

_ #"I know where it is, and I'm going to take it," vervolgde Jack. _

_"Jack, it's a fool's errand! Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl," _

_"Welke verhalen? Heeft Barbs iets uitgestoken misschien?" _

_"Aye, I'll tell you later, love. Now, Gibbs, I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew,"# _

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa , he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one," zei Gibbs tegen Jack.

"Gibbs heeft gelijk Jack. Hij heeft je al eens van de Pearl gesmeten en persoonlijk denk ik dat ik Barbossa liever mijd," vertelde Gracie Jack, nadat ze een slok van de rum had genomen.

"For once, the lass is right," vervolgde Gibbs.

"Hey!" riep Gracie.

"Well, I say it's a good thing I'm not a fool. And one thing, love, revenge," antwoordde Jack.

"Wraak? Je hebt 10 jaar de tijd gehad voor wraak!" zuchtte ze, "mannen…"

"I still say Barbossa isn't going to give up his ship to you. Prove me wrong," zei Gibbs. Blijkbaar was hij ook in de bui voor een discussie.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage," vertelde Jack terwijl hij naar Will knikte. Pas na een paar keer knikken had Gibbs het door.

"Will?" vroeg Gracie verbaasd.

"He's the child of Bootstrap. The only child," antwoordde Jack terwijl hij nog een slok nam van zijn beker, die veel groter was dan die van Gracie en Gibbs.

"Is he now?" zei Gibbs nogal raar, "leverage says you, i think i feel a change in the wind, says i. I'll find you a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope," zeiden Gracie en Jack op hetzelfde moment, "Take what you can…"

"…give nothing back," vervolledigde Gibbs, en samen namen ze een laatste slok van hun alcohol. Toen Gibbs een crew was gaan zoeken, draaide Gracie naar Jack.

"Jack, je wist het allang van Will enzo, niet? Waarom vertelde je het niet op dat eiland?" vroeg ze een beetje collairig.

"You were troubled enough back then, love," vertelde hij als uitvlucht, en stond op, "let's go." Hij trok haar mee recht, en samen met Will gingen ze zoeken naar een plaats om te slapen. En voor de verandering sliepen ze in een kamer, waar er helemaal geen bed was. Wel, de man achter de toog had hen gezegd dat er wel een bed was, maar toen ze boven waren, bleek het 'bed', een hoopje dekens. Dus er kon geen gevecht zijn over wie met wie in het bed zou liggen, en Gracie nam al snel een deken en een kussen van de hoop.

"Ik ga hier nooit meer logeren," vertelde ze Will.

"I agree," antwoordde hij. En Jack haalde zijn schouders op, want Gracie stelde zich voor dat hij dit wel gewend was. Alleen was er dan nog een vrouw, naakt, en deden ze niet zoals ze nu deden, echt slapen. De volgende morgen was Gracie als een worstje tussen Will en Jack gepropt. Alhoewel ze dat wel leuk vond, werden haar longen platgedrukt. En dat deed pijn. Het was nog donker buiten, Jack was aan het snurken, net als Will, en ze probeerde van tussen de twee te kruipen. Maar Jack had intussen de helft van haar deken over zich gelegd en Will was bezig de andere kant naar zich toe te trekken. Wanneer ze elk trokken, om het deken te krijgen, zuchtte Gracie.

"GOEIEMORGEN," riep ze luid voor het hele gebouw. Ze schrokken allebei recht, en Gracie grijnsde. Plannetje gelukt, ze waren van naast haar weg. Jack was halfnaakt, en Will viel terug op de grond. Jack begon te mopperen.

"Why'd you do that love? I was sleeping, for the love of God!" zei hij tegen haar, duidelijk met een ochtendhumeur.

"Jij was al slapend mijn longen aan het pletten," vertelde ze hem. Will haalde zijn schouders op en trok het deken terug over hem. Jack, daarentegen, trok z'n kleren terug helemaal aan, en Gracie legde haar haar een beetje platter. Niet dat het zo moeilijk was, sinds het alweer vettig was.

"En we moeten naar Gibbs," vervolgde ze.

"It's still dark, i doubt that master Gibbs will be out and about by now," vuurde Jack terug. Gracie was intussen de dekens aan het opplooien.

"Will, opstaan," zei ze nog eens, nu stiller, en Will stond heel traag op. Ze keek nog rond, en rekte zich voorzichtig uit.

"Because miss annoying woke us all, i suggest we go downstairs for a good glass of rum," stelde Jack voor.

"Zoals je zelf zegt, het is nog veel te vroeg om je al te bezatten! Ik stel voor dat we kleren gaan zoeken voor mij," zei Gracie.

"I suggest sleeping," zei Will. Gracie schudde haar hoofd, en haar haar vloog mee. Ze trok Will recht, sleurde hem naar de deur, nam een stukje touw van ergens op de grond, deed haar veel te lang haar in een staartje en probeerde ook Jack naar de deur te duwen.

"Oh no, no, love. We're not doing what you want because you want that," vertelde Jack, die z'n vest aantrok.

"Waarom niet? Hé? Dan gaan we vast doen wat jij wil," mopperde ze. Het was vroeg in de ochtend, en onze twee vrienden waren al aan het ruziën.

"Well, i'm the captain of us three, so i decide, aye," zei hij tegen haar, terwijl hij ging zitten op 1 van de stoelen, 1 been wijdopen en het andere leunde tegen de andere stoel.

"Je hebt niet eens een schip," vertelde ze hem triomfantelijk. Ze kon geen beter argument vinden.  
"You never had one," zei Jack haar, terwijl ze zichzelf op een deken plaatste. Haar kleed verspreidde zich tot zelfs een meter verder, wat ze wel raar vond.

"Moet je kijken naar m'n kleed," dwaalde ze verbaasd af. Jack grijnsde.

"Normally women don't sit with a dress on the floor like that, love," legde hij uit.

"Hoe stom. Het zit makkelijk, echt," vertelde ze hem glimlachend. Plotseling was er een rare stilte tussen hen. Maar ze zaten zo'n 5 meter van elkaar weg, en Will stond buiten. Ze kon hem zien knipogen van haar positie. Hij wist vast dat ze iets voelde voor Jack, want bijna heel Port Royal was al te weten gekomen dat ze bevriend was met Jack en Will en hun dus volgde om Liz te redden. Vast doordat Norrington dat had gezien.

"I'll say it again, you haven't changed a bit," zei Jack na 10 minuten pure stilte. Gracie telde de gaten in de grond, en de plooien in haar kleed. Maar toen ze over de 50 zat raakte ze de tel kwijt.

"Wel, het had ook niet veel zin om te veranderen in dat boerengat met die verrekte Norrie," zuchtte ze. Jack stond terug recht, en trok haar omhoog. Dat kwam omdat ze in een heel rare positie op de grond lag en zelf niet meer recht raakte. Ze gingen akkoord Gibbs op te zoeken en wandelden naar de dokken. Muisstil. Op de straten lagen dronken mannen hun kater weg te drinken, vrouwen trokken hun kleed weer dat beetje omhoog dat hun borsten niet getoond werden, cafébazen smeten ongewenste dronkaards buiten op de grond. Gracie zorgde dat haar borsten volledig bedekt waren. Will was intussen vol afgrijzen naar alles wat aan het gebeuren was aan het kijken, en Jack had een fles rum genomen en begon alweer te drinken. Toen ze eindelijk bij de dokken aankwamen, stond Gibbs geïrriteerd rond te kijken met een hele rij mensen naast zich.

"Finally! What took you so long?" riep Gibbs uit tegen alledrie.

"Jack wou niet komen," zei Gracie, terwijl Will zei dat het door zijn fout was, en Jack uitlegde dat Gracie persé kleren wou. Gibbs keek hen met een wenkbrauw omhoog aan.

"Feast your eyes, Jack, all of them faithful hands before the mast, and crazy to the boot," zei Gibbs alsof hij een wasproduct aanprijsde.

"Zolang er een vijs los zit," zuchtte Gracie diep. Will keek erg raar naar alle mensen, en toen ze voor een erg kleine man stonden, vroeg hij Jack of dit z'n goedwerkende bemanning was. Jack liep door tot een oude man met een papegaai op z'n schouder.

"You! Sailor!" riep hij haast. Gracie schudde haar hoofd, Jack had maar een paar minuten nodig om van dronken naar dominant te gaan.

"His name's Cotton," vertelde Gibbs.

"Katoen?" vroeg Gracie aan Will, die z'n schouders ophaalde.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost sudden death? Mr. Cotton; answer me!" vroeg Jack. Hoe hij dat allemaal in 1 zin kon zeggen zonder te struikelen over z'n woorden, vroeg Gracie zich wel af. Cotton antwoordde niet, hij gaf alleen een blik aan Gibbs.

"He's a mute, sir," begon Gibbs, "poor lad had his tongue cut out." Cotton, die het nodig vond dat te bevestigen, toonde zijn tong aan Gracie, Will en Jack.

"Ieww, man als hij zegt dat je je tong verloren bent begrijpen we dat wel hoor!" riep Gracie uit. Jack stak zijn tong heel even uit.

"Jack, jij hebt je tong nog, Jack," zuchtte ze sarcastisch. Jack vroeg iets aan de papegaai, die krijsend antwoordde.

"Are you both satisfied?" vroeg Jack meer aan Will dan aan Gracie.

"Well, you've proved they're mad," gaf Will als antwoord, en Gracie knikte. Plotseling riep iemand aan het eind van de rij wat het profijt voor hun was. Alledrie liepen ze de kant uit van de persoon. De hoed bedekte een gezicht waar Gracie voorlopig geen geslacht op kon plakken, maar Jack kon zich niet inhouden en toen hij de hoed wegtrok verscheen het gezicht van een jonge vrouw.

"Anamaria!" riep hij blij, maar ze gaf hem een klop in z'n gezicht. Gracie, blijkbaar de enige die het grappig vond, giechelde even.

"And I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" vroeg Will sarcastisch.

"No," ontkende Jack, "That one I did deserve." Anamaria knikte vervaarlijk, en stak haar vinger uit naar Jack.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually," begon Jack, maar hij werd gestopt door een klop in z'n gezicht, "I borrowed it! Borrowed without permission. But with every intension of bringing it back to you." Hij leek echt alsof hij zich moest verdedigen tegen het grootste kwaad. Op z'n typische Jack-manier dan wel.

"But you didn't!" riep Anamaria.

"You'll get another one!" riep Jack terug.

"You bet," verzekerde Anamaria.

"Een betere," vertelde Gracie, om Jack te helpen.

"A better one," kopieerde Jack.

"That one," wees Will naar de Interceptor.

"What one?" vroeg Jack aan hen, "That one?! Aye, that one. What say you?" Anamaria, en de rest van de groep, riep blij en stormde naar het schip.

"No, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board, surely two," zaagde Gibbs.

"10 jaar geleden was het allemaal OK," zei Gracie terwijl ze Jack een banaan gaf.

"She's right, maybe it'll be far worse not to have them."

En zo komen we 2 dagen verder, in het midden van een storm. Gracie hielp Anamaria bij de zeilen in plaats te houden, en hoorde Will klagen. Besluitend dat het zo niet verder kon, liep ze naar het roer, waar Jack grijnzend, drijfnat en triomfantelijk aan het wiel draaide.

"Jack, we houden het niet lang vol! We zouden beter de zeilen naar beneden laten," riep ze terwijl ze probeerde de trappen op te lopen zonder een been te breken. Jack grijnsde.

"She can hold a bit longer," vertelde hij haar met een herkenbare glinstering in z'n ogen.

"Waarom ben je in hemelsnaam zo blij, halve gare?" riep ze lachend.

"We're catching up,"


	18. Hoofdstuk 17:Over liefde

_**Note:**__OK, voor mij was het nu moeilijk om in te schatten wat Jack precies voelt en zou doen nadat hij gehoord zou hebben dat Gracie echt van hem houd. Dus begrijp ik het ook als hij een beetje abnormaal overkomt._

_Stukje lied: 'I alone'-Live,_

* * *

_#"Waarom ben je in hemelsnaam zo blij, halve gare?" riep ze lachend._

"_We're catching up," #_

_**I'll read to you here, save your eyes  
you'll need them, your boat is at sea  
your anchor is up, you've been swept away  
and the greatest of teachers won't hesitate  
to leave you there, by yourself, chained to fate**_

"Oh…Je blijft een halve gare," glimlachte Gracie, drijfnat, zich vasthoudend aan de railing, met een grijnzende Jack voor haar gezicht. Wat was hij sexy, zo nat… Anamaria duwde haar aan de kant, en ze viel neer op haar rug.

"Ja, zèg!" riep ze niet blij, op de rand van boosheid.

"If we don't drop sails now, we're not going to make it, captain," zei Ana, terwijl ze Gracie volledig negeerde. Die rolde met haar ogen en liep naar Will en Gibbs, die bezig waren zich vast te houden aan 1 van de touwen, zodat ze niet over de rand van het schip zouden tuimelen. En ja, na een tijd liet Jack de zeilen naar beneden. Helemaal nat, met rugpijn en zin in een kop hete chocomelk, wandelde ze samen met Will naar de keuken. Ze waren de enige daar. Iedereen was vast al gaan slapen, dacht Gracie terwijl ze groentes haalde voor soep te maken.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" vroeg Will plotseling terwijl hij neerzat aan de tafel die intussen een 3 meter verplaatst was. Ze keek op van de stukjes prei die ze aan het snijden was, en zonder dat ze het wist begon ze te blozen.

"W-Waarom vraag je dat?" vroeg ze snel, en ze sneed een beetje sneller stukjes tomaat.

"I'm in love too, I know how it goes," antwoordde Will kalm. Gracie vond het raar dat ze begon te blozen…Hoe oud was ze nu? Rond de 30…Wie bloost er nu als ze al volwassen zijn? Gracie niet meegeteld.

"Will, jouw liefde voor Liz is anders dan wat ik voel, weet je," probeerde ze uit te leggen.

"Don't deny it, you do love him," zei Will toen Gracie aan tafel kwam zitten. Ze had het soep klaarmaken opgegeven, want als ze niet oppaste zou ze van schaamte nog eens haar vinger afsnijden.

"OK, OK. Ik ben verliefd op hem, OK. Het enige probleem is dat telkens ik eens 1 momentje het geluk heb om bij hem te zijn, iemand wel komt en ons stoort. En we discussiëren ook de hele tijd, weet je," vertelde ze zo rustig mogelijk. Wat ze niet wist, is dat Jack in de deuropening stond. En Will had dat wel door, maar had niets gezegd (de geniepige koppelaar!) Gracie zuchtte nog eens diep en lang, als aanvulling op wat ze juist gezegd had, en keek naar Will.

"Weet je Will, ik ken Jack al een tijdje. En ook al hebben we meer dan de helft van de tijd ruzie gehad, hij is op de eerste plaats een goeie vriend. Ik denk niet dat het ooit verder dan dat zal komen," zuchtte ze, echt verdrietig voor 1 van de eerste keren.

"Why do you think it won't?" vroeg Will op een troostende toon.

"Hij is een piraat, en ik ben niet perfect…Ik bedoel, ken jij een piraat die z'n gevoelens toont?" vroeg ze hem, en zonder dat ze het wist was Jack weggeschuifeld.

-De volgende morgen-

Terwijl Gracie voorzichtig opstond, was er niemand nog in de cabines van de bemanning. Terwijl ze even haar onderrug krabde, sprong ze van haar hangmat en liep voorzichtig de trappen op. Het gesprek van gisteren had door haar hoofd gespookt, en Will kennende ging hij er alles aan doen om Jack en Gracie te koppelen. Ze was pas in slaap gevallen toen de helft al wakker werd voor hun avondshift, wat rond zo'n 3 uur 's morgens is. Ze trok voorzichtig haar kleed op, dat intussen al veel toonde wat niet getoond zou moeten worden. Langzaam streek ze alles wat los en vast zat plat, en tegen die tijd was ze bovendeks. De hele bemanning stond te kijken naar de zee, ook Will en Gibbs. Die waren aan het praten over wat er voor hen stond. Gracie kwam tot naast Will en leunde ook op de railing.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" vroeg Will nadat hij gestaard had naar Jack en Cotton.

"Not a lot known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. I'm sure miss Gracie remembers that," zei Gibbs hem. Gracie schoot wakker bij het feit dat Gibbs iets zei over een schat.

"Daarom hebben ze die muiterij gepleegd! Barbossa wou de schat en de Pearl!" riep Gracie haast uit.

"What? He failed to mention that. As did you," vroeg Will verbaasd.

"Sorry Will, maar ik dacht dat niemand moest afweten daarvan," verontschuldigde Gracie zich.

"Well, both she and Jack play things closer to the vest now. A hard-learned lessin it was. See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everythings an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings," begon Gibbs.

"Terwijl ik en Bootstrap aan het afwassen waren, en Jack wat aan het praten was, stond plots de hele crew achter ons. Bijna m'n hele t-shirt was nat van het schuim. Voor ik het helemaal doorhad, nam Barbossa Jack vast, en ik probeerde nog te mikken met m'n geweer op hem, maar de kans dat ik Jack raakte in de plaats van hem was erg groot. Ze lieten ons achter op een eiland, om te sterven van honger, en gek te worden van de hitte," vervolgde Gracie.

"You were there too?" vroeg Gibbs op zijn beurt verbaasd.

"Tuurlijk," haalde Gracie haar schouders op. Jack had vast weer iets uit z'n duim gezogen.

"So that's the reason for all the…" deed Will Jack's rare manieren na.

"Nee, dat heeft hij al altijd," lachte Gracie.

"Now, Will, when a man is marooned he get a pistol with but one shot. One shot! Well of course that won't do you much good hunting or to be saved. So after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly, but Jack, escaped, and still has that one shot. But he won't use it, to save it for his mutinous first mate…" vertelde Gibbs verder. Gracie gaf Gibbs schaterlachend een klap tegen z'n schouder. Jack had hen wat wijsgemaakt! Ze waren amper 3 dagen op dat eilandje, met eten, drinken en de rumrunners waren hen komen halen.

"Barbossa," zei Will, alsof hij alles plotseling begreep. Gracie knikte, terwijl ze nog steeds lachte.

"How did you two get of the island?" vroeg hij aan Gracie.

"Wij? Wel, ik deed niet echt veel, zie je, na 3 weken ben je meestal dood als je geen eten hebt, maar Jack, na 3 dagen, kwamen er zo twee van die gigantische zeeschildpadden. Hij nam een stuk touw, nam de schildpadden, knoopte ze samen en we sprongen erop, en roeiden weg met onze armen," lachte Gracie verder. Dit was echt leuk, mensen de tuin om leiden. En Gibbs keek haar geïnteresseerd aan.

"Sea turtles?" vroeg Will ongelovig. Gibbs zei nog een bevestigende 'Aye'.

"What did he use for rope?" vroeg hij nog ongeloviger. Intussen stond Jack voor hen, want ze waren gaan zitten op stukken hout die op de grond lagen.

"Human hair. From my back," zei Jack doodserieus. Gracie lachte nog harder, wat al erg moeilijk was.

"Young mister Turner, Miss Gracie and I are to go ashore," vertelde hij Gibbs. Het was wel de eerste keer dat hij Gracie 'miss' noemde. Normaal zei hij gewoon Gracie, of love, of lass…

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" vroeg Gibbs nog terwijl Gracie voorzichtig hielp met Will om een roeiboot naar beneden te halen.

"Keep to the code," zei Jack, en Gracie keek op. Will kroop eerst in het bootje, dan Gracie en dan Jack. Gibbs keek nog hoe ze naar de donkere grot vaarden. Jack roeide, en Gracie zat aan het andere uiteinde gewoon, saai voor zich uit te staren. Will was naar Jack gedraaid.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" vroeg hij een beetje argwanend.

"Pirate code…Any man who falls behind is left behind," zei Jack alsof het doodnormaal was dat je iemand achterliet.

"Die code is stom," zei Gracie daarom dan ook rechtuit. Geen reactie. Ze zuchtte.

"No heroes amongst thieves?" vroeg Will beledigend.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, which miss Gracie and I both are, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…and you're completely obsessed with treasure," verdedigde Jack zich. Terwijl ze allemaal uit het bootje klommen ontkende Will dat hij geobsedeerd was door schatten. Gracie probeerde Jack achterna te lopen op het kleine heuveltje, maar haar kleed was een beetje nat geworden en ze geraakte maar niet verder.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold," zei Jack terwijl hij haar hand nam en haar hielp omhoog klimmen. Ze keek verlegen, maar glimlachend, naar beneden. Will was intussen naast Jack komen staan.

"Elizabeth!" fluisterde hij luid, terwijl hij wat muntjes naar beneden smeet. Terwijl Barbossa een geweldige speech gaf over hoe ze geleden hebben, begon Will boos te worden op Jack omdat ze niets deden. Maar voor Gracie er tussen kon komen, zag ze Jack bewusteloos op de grond, en werd ze zelf bewusteloos geslaan.

--Zo'n 10 minuutjes later--

Gracie wreef, nog steeds op de grond, met haar ogen toe over haar achterhoofd.

"Pijn," kreunde ze. Plotseling voelde ze een hand op haar rug.

"Come on, love, get up," zei de bekende stem van Jack. Ze draaide rond en opende haar ogen, en ja, Jack leunde over haar. Ze stond samen met hem langzaam recht, maar toen ze eens goed keek waren ze omsingeld door Barbossa's bemanning.

"Oei. Dat is niet goed," zei ze dronken. Ze rekte zich eens goed uit, maar voelde dan 10 geweren verspreid over haar rug, nek en hoofd.

"Wat? Mag een vrouw zich niet uitrekken!" riep ze. Barbossa keek naar haar.

"Who are you?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Gracie. Maar voor jou, Barbossa, lad," grijnsde ze. Barbossa's ogen schoten wijd open, maar juist voor een seconde.

"You were a woman?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Ja. Ik bén een vrouw. Bos'un werd in mekaar geklopt door een wijfie!" bleef ze grijnzen.

"How the blazes did the two of you get off that island?"

* * *

**Note: **dat was het weer! 


	19. Hoofdstuk 18: Jack rocks

_**Note:**Nieuw hoofdstuk! Hopelijk vinden jullie het goed!  
_

* * *

_#"You were a woman?" vroeg hij verbaasd._

"_Ja. Ik bén een vrouw. Bos'un werd in mekaar geklopt door een wijfie!" bleef ze grijnzen. _

"_How the blazes did the two of you get off that island?"__**  
**_"When you marooned us on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate,…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," zei Jack terwijl hij op een roeispaan leunde.

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, y'all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Shoot him!" grijnsde Barbossa kwaadaardig.

"En wat nu?" fluisterde Gracie in Jack's oor.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" vertelde Jack daar vlak achter, terwijl alle geweren in de ruimte op hen gericht waren.

"You know who's blood we need?" vroeg Barbossa verbaasd. Jack grijnsde op zijn beurt.

"I know who's blood you need,"

"Alright, take them to the ship…And hurry you slimy mongrels!" riep Barbossa. Gracie werd vastgenomen bij haar armen, die vastgeknoopt werden achter haar rug. Dan werd ze erg oncharmant in een roeibootje geduwd, en omsingeld door stinkende, vuile, lelijke mannen die het vast leuk vonden dat ze een vrouw was.

"Ooit gehoord van een bad?" vroeg ze Barbossa, die voor haar zat. Ze grijnsde triomfantelijk, ook al was zij degene die in de problemen zat. Die haalde simpel z'n lang, roestig zwaard uit en hield het juist voor haar neus. En dan grijnsde hij op zijn beurt. Na 5 minuten een zwaard te ruiken, werd ze mee in de cel geduwd waar Jack rustig neerzat.

"En hier zitten we weer, gezellig, met z'n tweeën, in een stinkende cel," zei ze. Plotseling zag ze haar inschrijving van de vorige keer ('Barbossa is the most stupid captain ever born and his whole crew are cowards. And Jack rocks, XX') en glimlachte.

"Kijk!" wees ze ernaar, en Jack keek op. Hij las het even en grijnsde dan.

"You wrote that?" vroeg hij verbaasd, maar ook wel blij. Ze knikte.

"Toen we hier de eerste keer vastzaten en m'n oog blauw was…Help me onthouden dat ik Bos'un nog een klop terug moet geven!" zei ze toen ze naast hem ging zitten. En daar zaten ze stil, Gracie telde de stukjes hooi op de grond (ze doet rare dingen als ze verveeld is) en langzaam legde Jack z'n arm rond haar schouders. Ze keek op van het hooi, en kroop een beetje dichter bij hem.

"Jack, wat zou je doen moest je weten dat iemand, een vrouw, bepaalde gevoelens had voor jou, een beetje zoals Will en Elizabeth…Hé?" vroeg ze zo stil en zo snel mogelijk, waardoor ze geen adem meer had en heel diep ademhaalde. Toen volgde een lange stilte, wat Gracie wel verwacht had. Waarom had ze al geprobeerd? Omdat ze gehoopt had dat Jack, diep vanbinnen, even romantisch was als Will? En Will met z'n hopeloze zever over toegeven wat je voelt enzo…

"Depends on who it is," zei Jack kalm. Gracie keek omhoog. Zou Jack ooit niet-sexy zijn? Maar ze schudde die gedachte weg en vond het best wel raar dat Jack dat zei.

"Je bedoeld…dat je…heel misschien…dezelfde gevoelens zou hebben…heel misschien?" zei ze met haar ene vinger die bewoog, alsof ze iets uitlegde.

"Maybe," zei hij vaag. Gracie rolde met haar ogen, maar kon haar glimlach niet verbergen. Het is beter dan dat hij gewoon 'nee' zegt, niet? Maar om weer hun moment te verstoren kwamen Pintel en Ragetti naar beneden om hen naar Barbossa te brengen. En daar zaten ze ook, 10 minuten later.

"So, you know who's blood I need?" vroeg Barbossa aan Jack, die appels aan het bekijken was. Gracie keek een beetje rond. Voor een piratenschip was het wel erg mooi gedecoreerd.

"Aye…But of course I'll want something in return…What say you, I leave you on a beach, and sail away with the Pearl?" stelde Jack voor. Barbossa grijnsde alsof Jack gek was.

"So you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it is the one I need?"

"Dat zei hij toch juist. Je zou zeggen dat je dommer word met de jaren, barbs," reageerde Gracie. Barbossa negeerde haar gewoon, wat ze al gewend was.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all watching me sail away with my ship and then I'll shout the name back at you," legde Jack duidelijker uit.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it is the one I need," zei Barbossa daarop.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't comitted mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting," zei Jack verwijtend. Gracie knikte instemmend, en probeerde haar glimlach te bedwingen. Terwijl was hij een appel aan het uitkiezen van de schaal in het midden van de tafel.

"Although I suppose I should be thanking you, because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed us and left us to die, we'd have an equal share in that curse, same as you," koos Jack de beste appel, en gaf een andere aan Gracie. En dan nam hij nog een grote, slordige hap.

"Grappige wereld, niet?" spotte Gracie, en ze nam toen ook een hap. Toen kwam de Bos'un, zei iets, en iedereen stormde naar buiten. Gracie wandelde rustig achter de massa aan, maar toen ze juist buiten was, werd ze terug meegesleurd naar de cellen.

"Ja, zèg," mompelde ze binnensmonds. Toen ze aankwam in de cel, meer er werd ingesmeten, zat Jack terug rustig op het bankje.

"Hij is nog steeds even irritant, die Barbossa," probeerde ze te lachen terwijl ze neer ging liggen in het water. Geen antwoord.

"Je moet mij niet negeren omdat jij ook terug in de cel zit.." zei ze voor Jack haar erg ongemakkelijk aan de kant duwde voor een kanonsbal die dwars door het schip ging.

"Ooh! Go Will!" riep ze blij, omdat ze wist dat die kanonsbal van hen kwam. Maar toen had ze door dat Jack vlakbij haar gezicht zat, en hij was aan het grijnzen. En deze keer kon niemand hen storen, alhoewel ze in het midden van een levensgevaarlijk gevecht waren.

"C'mon love, let's go," trok hij haar naar de deur, maar had door dat die niet open was. Tot Gracie (per ongeluk) tegen de deur viel en bijna op de grond tuimelde.

"Moet je kijken!" giechelde ze, maar daar was niet veel tijd voor, want ze waren al op het bovendek van de Pearl.

"Rope," mompelde Jack terwijl hij haar op de railing duwde en bij haar ging staan. Gracie, die probeerde haar evenwicht te houden, hield zich vast aan een touw en zag dan pas dat er iemand op het dek gevallen was.

"Sorry!" riep ze, maar Jack duwde haar al naar de overkant. Na zeker 3 keer over en weer te waaien, viel ze zelf hard op het dek van de Interceptor. Daarna nam ze een random stuk stok die op de grond lag en probeerde zichzelf te verdedigen. Maar jammer genoeg lukte dat niet. Twee mannen die een kop groter waren dan zij kwamen en haar terug meesleurden naar de Pearl. Daar werd ze oncharmant (er gebeurt veel oncharmant) aan haar handen vastgebonden en voor Barbossa geduwd.

"Goeiemorgen…Laten we mekaar met rust laten?" stelde ze een beetje bang voor.

"Keep her there, next te Jack," mompelde hij grijnzend.

"Oei, heb je Jack ook al?" vroeg ze, maar hij hoorde het niet meer. En toen stond ze naast Jack. Ze zwaaide hallo, en leunde glimlachend op 1 van de mannen, die dat niet doorhad. Elizabeth werd intussen bij de rest van de crew vastgebonden, en Gracie zag Will nergens.

"Waar is Will?" vroeg ze terwijl het schip opgeblazen werd. Dan drong het tot haar door.

"WILL!" riep ze samen met Elizabeth, ook al deed Elizabeth veel hysterischer en viel Barbossa aan. Jack keek gewoon een beetje geshockeerd naar het schip dat nu weg was. Maar voor ook Gracie ging panikeren, kroop een heel bekend gezicht op de rand van de Pearl.

"Go Will!" moedigde Gracie Will aan.

"Barbossa," zei Will heel serieus. Wel, hij was bijna opgeblazen..

"She goes free," zei hij tegen Barbossa, geweer naar hem gewezen, en hij knikte naar Elizabeth.

"Zie je Jack, romantiek," glimlachte Gracie.

"What's in your head boy?" vroeg Barbossa grijnzend. Will herhaalde wat hij daarnet gezegd had.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," vervolgde Barbossa.

"Wat? Nog iets dat ik bijleer," zei Gracie terwijl ze erg boos naar Jack keek.

"Don't do anything stupid," vroeg die terwijl aan Will.

"You can't. I can," zei Will met het geweer aan z'n nek.

"Gelukkig nog iets normaal," murmurde Gracie. En toen gaf iemand haar zo'n harde klop dat ze buiten westen op de grond viel.

-Weer eens 10 minuten later-

Ze opende haar ogen, en was in het water, met Jack naast haar die haar meetrok naar een eiland, waar Elizabeth al aangekomen was.

"Wat nu weer? Zijn we terug in de tijd?" vroeg ze nog half dronken. Ze hoorde Jack zuchten, en hij hield haar nog een beetje vast toen ze waggelend op het eiland liepen.

"Dit lijkt bekend,…Maar dan ook heel bekend," merkte ze op, toen ze voelde aan haar arm. Er zat een wonde op. Ze ging zitten, net zoals Jack, en terwijl hij z'n geweer uitkuiste, bond zij een stuk kleed rond de bloedende wond. Elizabeth had een tochtje rond het eiland gedaan.

"It's really not that big, is it?" vroeg Jack toen Liz terug was.

"Ben blij dat je dat ook deelt met ons," zuchtte Gracie sarcastisch.

"If your going to shoot me, please do so without delay," merkte Elizabeth op. Gracie stond op terwijl Jack daar op antwoordde.

"Ik weet dat jullie uit twee lagen van de bevolking komen, maar mag ik jullie duidelijk maken dat we hier vastzitten en dus gaan moeten samenleven met elkaar?" zei ze moederlijk tegen de twee.

"He was going to trade Will in exchange for a ship!" zei Liz daarop.

"We could use a ship! In fact, I wasn't going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now, no one has," schoot Jack ook uit.

"He still risked his life to save ours," antwoordde Elizabeth. Jack was al weg.

"We have to save him," zei Liz tegen Gracie.

"Hoezeer ik hem ook wil helpen, Liz, de kans dat hij nog leeft tegen dat wij hier weg zijn, is erg klein…" mompelde ze, terwijl beide vrouwen Jack volgden. Een lange discussie tussen Liz en Jack volgde, en Gracie had er genoeg van.

"STOP ERMEE! Liz, ik weet dat je Will wil redden, maar eerst moeten wij hier afgeraken, en Jack, stop gewoon met irritant doen," zei ze.

"He spend three days lying on a beach drinking rum," zei Elizabeth tegen haar.

"Niet waar! Ik was bij hem! We hebben wel meer mekaar genegeerd, maar zo dronken waren we niet," zei Gracie.

"Is there any truth in the other stories?" vroeg ze aan Jack.

"Welke verhalen?" vroeg Gracie daar achter. Jack toonde een paar afschuwelijke tattoos.

* * *

**_Note: _**_Voila, please review!! Groetjes, ik._****


	20. Hoofdstuk 19: Remember?

**_Romantisch nederlands schrijven is echt onmogelijk. Ik hoop dat ik jullie niet bang heb gemaakt met dat, want ik ben persoonlijk erg teleurgesteld. Soms haat ik mijn moedertaal zo…Nu heb ik echt reviews nodig met een kritisch zicht om te weten of dit Jack OOC maakt of niet, sinds ik heb geprobeerd om Jack In Character te houden. Moeilijk als je een romantisch ding moet schrijven, wel._**

**_POTC is niet van mij _**

* * *

****_#"Is there any truth in the other stories?" vroeg ze aan Jack. _

_"Welke verhalen?" vroeg Gracie daar achter. Jack toonde een paar afschuwelijke tattoos en littekens.# _

Gracie's mond viel open van verbazing.

"Wat heb jij uitgespookt in Nassau?" vroeg ze terwijl ze probeerde terug normaal te kijken en lijken. Jack, die duidelijk boos was dat Liz twijfelde aan hem, grijnsde naar Gracie.

"Pirate," antwoordde hij simpel. Gracie schudde haar hoofd en nam z'n arm, waar het lang uiteengespreid litteken was, en ze keek nog eens beter. Haar mond ging weer een centimeter open. Jack was intussen, met 1 wenkbrauw omhoog, naar haar aan het kijken terwijl zij het litteken bestudeerde. En Liz stond maar wat rond te kijken.

"Jij bent toch echt niet normaal," schudde Gracie het hoofd, terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde en zichzelf rustig neerplofte in het zand. Elizabeth keek haar aan, en Jack vast ook.

"Gaan jullie blijven loeren of is er iets anders te doen?" vroeg ze hen een beetje collairig. Elizabeth ging naast haar zitten en Jack aan de andere kant van Gracie. Blijkbaar was er dus echt niets anders te doen. Daar zaten ze op het strand, niets te doen, te kijken naar de zee. En toen begon Liz te zingen.

"Yoho, yoho, a pirates life for me," zong ze zachtjes, bijna onhoorbaar.

"What was that?" vroeg Jack, terwijl hij een fles rum doorgaf aan Gracie. En zij vroeg zich af waar hij die vandaan had gehaald. Wacht eens even…Die geheime kelder! Daarvan dus!

"Nothing," antwoordde Liz snel.

"Oh jawel, dat was het begin van een lied," mokte ze haar vriendin.

"Yes. It was a song I learned when I was a child," zei ze stijfjes.

"Well then, let's hear it," vroeg Jack, die blijkbaar erg geïnteresseerd was.

"Sinds wanneer is muziek zo belangrijk voor 'Kapitein Jack Sparrow'?" vroeg ze grijnzend, ook al klonk dat erg raar in het Nederlands. Jack rolde gewoon met z'n ogen, en draaide zich terug naar Liz, die nog steeds weigerde verder te zingen.

"Well, we've got the time," legde Jack uit, nogal geïrriteerd door de twee vrouwen die hem irriteerden.

"Da's waar," ging Gracie akkoord met Jack. Een paar minuten gingen voorbij, en Gracie stond op.

"Ik ga nog wat rum halen," zei ze tegen haar vrienden die levenloos voor zich uit staarden. Een briesje waaide door haar haren, en ze merkte dat haar dot langzaam werd losgetrokken. Toen ze bij de voorraad kwam, staarde ze naar Liz en Jack. Vooral naar Jack eigenlijk. Ooit had ze van iemand gehoord dat op ieder potje verschillende dekseltjes pasten. Maar wat als haar potje maar 1 perfect dekseltje had? Denkend leunde ze tegen een palmboom, terwijl haar ogen over Jack's hoofd naar de zee keken. Jack's potje had vast te veel dekseltjes om op te tellen. En zij, zij was 1 van die dekseltjes.

Een zucht droop van haar lippen, en zonder dat ze het wist was Jack opgestaan. Of was Jack toch niet het dekseltje? Volgens haar dus wel, want telkens ze rond hem was had ze zin om te glimlachen, of te grinniken, zelfs terwijl ze ruzie maakten over een pietluttigheid, niet belangrijk genoeg om hem zelfs voor te slaan. Ze sloot kort haar ogen en een glimlach trok haar mondhoeken omhoog. Liz keek rond, en liep dan nog eens rond het eilandje. War zou er gebeurd zijn moest Gracie bij Jack gebleven zijn in Nassau? Of als ze hem nooit had ontmoet? Of als ze al hadden gevreeën? Zou hij dan nog de moeite doen om haar te redden wanneer ze in het water gesmeten word? Ze voelde iets warm en zacht op haar schouder, en het masseerde haar schouders.

"Remember this?" vroeg Jack's lage stem. Ze keek naar het zand, dacht even na, en keek toen om. Jack stond aan de andere kant van de boom, naar haar te kijken.

"Ja, vooral het negeren dat volgde," antwoordde ze kort. Maar Jack zou Jack niet zijn als hij het daarbij zou laten. Hij liep voorzichtig rond de boom terwijl Gracie weer dromerig voor zich uit staarde, en kwam voor haar staan, maar enkele centimeters weg van haar mond. Ze schrok terug op wanneer hij haar zij vastnam aan haar bekken. Ze keek recht omhoog, recht in die donkerbruine, chocola-achtige ogen waarin je kon wegdromen. En Jack leek ook te staren naar haar bruine ogen. Ze voelde hoe 1 van z'n handen, het kon haar niet echt schelen welke, haar wang voorzichtig aaide, alsof hij bang was het te breken.

"Jack?" vroeg ze zachtjes, maar hij grijnsde gewoon, zoals hij altijd deed. Langzaam trok hij haar gezicht z'n richting uit, en ze volgde de weg die zijn hand haar oplegde. Ze voelde hoe Jack het wou, hoe zij het wou, hoe lang ze niet had moeten wachten op het goeie moment, voor dit. Voorzichtig raakten hun lippen elkaar, net zoals de eerste sneeuwvlokjes van de pas begonnen winter de grond zouden raken, en samensmelten, zo voelde het, voorzichtig, maar goed. Haar handen, die tot dan levenloos langs haar lichaam hadden gehangen, gingen naar z'n nek, en nestelden zich daar onder de wirwar van dreadlocks en andere prulletjes. Jack's ene hand trok haar lichaam dichter tegen het zijne, de andere plaatste zich juist boven haar borsten. Zijn tong verkende haar mond, en maakte kennis met de hare, terwijl ze allebei op hun gemak opgingen in de kus. Het klonk alsof het uren duurde, maar in werkelijkheid slopen de seconden voorbij, alsof ze hen lieten genieten van dat moment, waar ze lang hadden moeten voor wachten.

Het kon Gracie niets schelen of Liz zag dat ze meer was dan een vriendin van Jack, zelfs heel Port Royal mocht nu staan kijken, ze ging nog niet wegtrekken. Het kon haar niet schelen of Jack haar ging verlaten, of hij haar dekseltje niet was, of hij dit bij elke vrouw deed, of hij dit deed gewoon omdat ze op Graciella leek, het enige wat telde, was nu, wat ze nu voelde, zelfs haar gedachten durfden niet te onderbreken, ze hoorde niets, met haar ogen gesloten keek ze op tegen duisternis, ze voelde de warmte van Jack's lichaam, ze voelde zoveel dat het moeilijk werd te onderscheiden wat belangrijk was. Zo voelde ze ook hoe Jack wegtrok, hoe ze wist dat ze haar ogen terug zou moeten openen om te zien hoe ze alleen maar stonden op een verlaten eilandje, samen met Elizabeth.

Ze zou de realiteit terug moeten zien. Realiteit die haar niet interesseerde, niet boeide, zoals normaal veel dat kon doen. Haar ogen waren nog steeds gesloten, haar hoofd zakte zachtjes terug naar beneden, want ze wist dat als ze Jack zou moeten aankijken, er ofwel een heel stijf gesprek zou volgen, of hij zou een ongewenste opmerking maken. Maar er werd niets gezegd, niets gedaan, er was voor de eerste keer tussen hen, zonder dat ze ruzie hebben, pure stilte. Een nogal ongemakkelijke stilte, want beiden wisten niet wat ze moesten doen. Waarom had Jack zomaar haar komen kussen, in de eerste plaats?

Besluitend dat ze ooit terug haar ogen zou moeten openen, gingen haar oogleden voorzichtig omhoog om een glimlachende Jack te zien. Het was een warme glimlach, zo 1 die je krijgt wanneer je een vriend terug ziet, wanneer je iets hebt gekookt en het niet verbrand is, zo'n glimlach speelde op Jack's lippen. Zonder dat ze het wist begon ook Gracie te glimlachen, en voor ze haar lichaam kon bedwingen, liet ze haar hoofd op Jack's borstkas rusten en legde ze haar armen om zijn nek. Jack legde voorzichtig z'n armen op haar rug, en wreef met z'n vinger cirkeltjes op haar…

* * *

_**Reviews :3**_


	21. Hoofdstuk 20: To the rescue!

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry dat ik een tijdje niet geschreven heb. (maar ik beloof dat ik de draad terug goed zal oppikken, en dit verhaal zeker afmaak!) Ik ben blij dat jullie allemaal van Gracie houden En xPRISCILLA, bedankt voor de nummers. En Gracie houdt van kolen (je weet wel, degene om op te eten )

* * *

_Besluitend dat ze ooit terug haar ogen zou moeten openen, gingen haar oogleden voorzichtig omhoog om een glimlachende Jack te zien. Het was een warme glimlach, zo 1 die je krijgt wanneer je een vriend terug ziet, wanneer je iets hebt gekookt en het niet verbrand is, zo'n glimlach speelde op Jack's lippen. Zonder dat ze het wist begon ook Gracie te glimlachen, en voor ze haar lichaam kon bedwingen, liet ze haar hoofd op Jack's borstkas rusten en legde ze haar armen om zijn nek. Jack legde voorzichtig z'n armen op haar rug, en wreef met z'n vinger cirkeltjes op haar rug…_

Elizabeth had hen zien kussen en riep geïrriteerd naar Gracie.

"Ik kom al! Ik kom al!" schreeuwde ze terug, waardoor ze Jack vast ietsje doof had gemaakt. Terwijl ze onverstaanbare en vast niet erg gezellige dingen mompelde tegen zichzelf terwijl ze naar Elizabeth terug liep, merkte ze op dat de zon al wat meer begon te zakken.

"Wat?" vroeg ze brutaal aan haar best wel mooie, in slaapkleed gehulde vriendin. Die keek haar gewoon aan met zo'n jij-weet-wat-ik-ga-zeggen-dus-bereid-je-maar-voor blik, wat vast te maken had met haar momentje met Jack bij de ronde, dikke, bruine palmboom. Die boom verdiende een medaille. Dit eiland verdiende een medaille. Korsetten verdienden de strop.

"You and Jack are a couple? Have you ever considered he's a pirate?" zei ze bezorgd. Gracie stak haar kin omhoog terwijl ze neerzat, maar gaf Elizabeth al snel een glimlachende blik.

"Jij en ik weten allebei al een lange tijd dat Jack piraat is. En piraten worden geen koppels. En technisch gezien ben ik ook een piraat, schat. Alleen hou ik van jou en drink me niet zat elke avond zoals die halve gare daar," wees ze naar Jack, die intussen opnieuw rum was gaan halen.

"Why don't you want to marry someone like Norrington? Or Gilette?" vroeg ze verbaasd toen ze Gracie's vinger volgde die leidde naar Jack.

"Omdat daar helemaal niets avontuurlijk aan is. Ik vind Norrington geweldig entertainment, maar niet voor de rest van m'n leven. En Scheermes, wel, die ken ik niet eens."

Elizabeth gaf de discussie op met een zucht en keek naar de horizon. Je kon een klein zwart stipje (de Black Pearl) nog zien varen, en Gracie voelde zich wel een beetje verdrietig in Elizabeth's plaats.

"Je deed alles wat je kon, schat," troostte ze Lizzie. Die keek haar weemoedig aan terwijl ze haar hand op Liz's schouder legde. Gracie kon het niet weerstaan en trok haar in een knuffel. Ze hadden nog niet vaak geknuffeld. In deze periode werd er niet echt veel openbaar geknuffeld. Ze kon bijna voelen hoe Elizabeth begon te glimlachen, en ze grijnsde mee. Het duurde nog een tijdje voor ze wegtrokken en Gracie trok Elizabeth's hoofd naar haar borstkas en wreef er hard over met haar vuist.

"Ouch! Don't do that!" giechelde die. Gracie was de enige die Liz kon doen giechelen. Of iets anders raars, in dat geval. Hoezeer Gracie de verleiding had een flashback te hebben, liet ze Elizabeth lachend los en legde zichzelf neer op het zand. Jack kwam terug met genoeg rum voor een heel leger en deelde flessen uit. Wel, hij gaf er 1 aan Liz, 1 aan Gracie en hield de rest voor zichzelf. Er volgde een stilte die soms werd onderbroken door Jack's gulzige binnenschrokken van de bruinachtige vloeistof, of Gracie die een mop vertelde en begon te giechelen in zichzelf voor een onbekende reden. Na zo'n 10 minuten stilte was Jack al aardig dronken en trok Elizabeth omhoog voor een dans rond het vuur. Ze leken twee drugsverslaafden die juist ontsnapt waren uit het gesticht, maar het was best een mooi zicht. Het was het laatste dat Gracie zich kon herinneren voor ze in slaap dommelde door hun oorverdovende gezang.

Volgende morgen

Gracie draaide zich om in haar slaap, maar botste tegen een grote klomp...mens. Ze opende 1 oog, te lui om het andere te openen, en zag hoe Jack's bruine ogen verbaasd opengingen toen hij een soort barbecue geur rook. Er was overal rook.

"HET EILAND STAAT IN BRAND! REN JACK REN!" riep Gracie voor de grap, maar Jack stond echt recht, klaar om weg te zwemmen. Gracie stond moeizaam recht en moest haar buik vasthouden van het lachen. De tranen sprongen in haar ogen, maar Jack vond het niet zo grappig en terwijl hij voorbij haar liep om te zien wat er precies aan de hand was, gaf hij haar een tik tegen haar hoofd. Gracie schudde haar hoofd even en kwam naast Jack staan, die levendig met z'n armen zwaaide.

"Oy! You! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade ... THE RUM!"riep hij naar Elizabeth's bewegende vorm, die vaten, komen, kolen en nog andere dingen op een gigantisch vuur smeet.

"Krijg nou wat ..." mompelde Gracie met gefronste wenkbrauwen.

"Yes, the rum is gone." antwoordde Liz doodsimpel op Jack's hysterische uitbarsting. Die leek niet blij en herhaalde haar antwoord in een vraag, vol expressie. Gracie krabde haar hoofd, en probeerde te begrijpen wat er aan de hand was. Want dit was echt een abnormaal zicht.

"One. Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men," Elizabeth pauseerde en keek Gracie's richting uit, "and women into complete scoundrels. Two. That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for me, do you really think there's even the slightest chance they won't see it?!"

"Maar waarom die kolen? Die hebben je toch niets misdaan?" vroeg Gracie met een kinderlijk gezicht. Stalen blik van Elizabeth was het enige antwoord dat ze kreeg.

"Give it one hour, maybe two. You'll see white sails on that horizon thanks to the cabbages." Terwijl Jack wegstormde ging Gracie naast Elizbaeth zitten.

"Je bent een genie. Maar ik hou van kool." Ze deed een grijns verschijnen op Elizabeth's gezicht. Terwijl ze praten, vergaten ze dat er een schip moest komen en al snel kwam een roeibootje hun richting uit.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" riep een hysterische gouverneur Swann toen hij z'n schaars geklede dochter naast een aardig bruine Gracie zag zitten, terwijl Jack op hen afkwam. Swann had het niet zo voor Jack, blijkt het.

"Did he hurt you? What happened? Why are you in the middle of the ocean?"

"Lang verhaal, schat, lang verhaal. Maar hier is de korte versie: Elizabeth ontvoerd, Will en Jack achter Liz, ik per ongeluk mee, Will red Liz maar laat mij en Jack achter, gevecht, allemaal gevangen, wij drie hier en Will mee met bloeddorstige piraten," zei Gracie in 1 adem. Swann had problemen om te volgen, maar trok Elizabeth recht en liet Gracie zelf opstaan. Jack werd erg onbeleefd in het bootje geesleurd, Elizabeth werd bemoederd alsof ze bijna dood was, en daar zat Gracie. Ze voelde zich eenzaam, maar keek toen naast haar en zag daar een bekende soldaat zitten.

"Mooi uniform," zei ze. Geen antwoord. Al snel keek Norrington om naar haar. Hoe al die mensen in dat bootje konden was nog een raadsel, maar ja.

"Thanks to all your rash actions miss Swann has been dragged into a very dangerous serie of happenings," zei hij boos.

"Ja tuurlijk, straks ga je nog zeggen dat ik de fout ben dat Jack geboren is. Ze werd ontvoerd, weet je, en daar heb ik niks mee te maken. Ik ben haar vriendin en ben dus samen met de welp-- Ik bedoel Will en Jack achter haar aan gegaan. Dus werk je frustraties uit op iemand anders, _Commodore_."

* * *

**Reviews please **

* * *


	22. Hoofdstuk 21: Jack's Charmes

* * *

_**Author's note: **Volgende stukje Hopelijk vinden jullie het goed !! Ja, de examens komen ... Nog 4 weken school, waarvan 2 weken examens...En man ze wrijven het er maar in, die leerkrachten .. 'Ja dat ga je volgend jaar leren...Als je tenminste in het 4de raakt'...Mensen zeg :p_

* * *

_"Ja tuurlijk, straks ga je nog zeggen dat ik de fout ben dat Jack geboren is. Ze werd ontvoerd, weet je, en daar heb ik niks mee te maken. Ik ben haar vriendin en ben dus samen met de welp-- Ik bedoel Will en Jack achter haar aan gegaan. Dus werk je frustraties uit op iemand anders, Commodore."_

De Commodore leek niet blij met Gracie's onbeleefd antwoord die hem een (spreekwoordelijke) klap in z'n gezicht gaf. Boos, maar op een kalme manier draaide hij zich terug naar Elizabeth, die momenteel in het middelpunt van de belangstelling stond toen ze het schip beklom. Ze deed het lenig, en iedereen kon onder haar rok kijken. De enige die dat echter duidelijk deed was Jack, die daarna op het schip werd geleid. Gracie volgde een beetje sloom de wachter die de hele tijd naast haar had gezeten. Gracie had ook een blik geslagen op de naam van het schip, de Dauntless, en had daarna ongeïnteresseerd Elizabeth gevolgd toen ze hysterisch riep dat ze Will moesten redden. Jammer genoeg ging vaderlief daar niet mee akkoord.

"No! We will not go galavanting after pirates!" zei die met een strenge ondertoon.

"Waarom niet? We zijn toch op weg," stelde Gracie schouderophalend voor. Iedereen staarde eventjes naar haar, en dat gaf haar ego toch wel een boost. Heel even. 10 seconden, zoiets. Maar toch.

"Then we condemn Will to death !" riep Elizabeth weer hysterisch uit. Soms was ze toch een beetje te exentriek.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy," antwoordde Swann veel kalmer en dat zorgde, volgens Gracie, dat Elizabeth zich alleen nog meer opwond.

"To rescue me! To prevend anything from happening to me!"

"Mag ik even iets zeggen? Gouverneur, we weten allemaal dat je niet zo voor Will bent vanwege dat hele standenmaatschappij gedoe dat ik geleerd heb in geschiedenis, maar Lizzie hier, werd bij mijn berekeningen niet gered door de Navy, maar door ons- Ik bedoel Will. Heroïsche Will redde haar en nu beslis je hem achter te laten op 1 van de meest gevreesde piratenschepen – wat tevens een erg mooi schip is – maar ik bedoel, is dat niet tegen minstens 1 van uw principes?" brabbelde Gracie luidop terwijl iedereen feitelijk luisterde. Elizabeth keek haar aan met zo'n je-bent-me-niet-aan-het-helpen-ook-al-probeer-je blik. Jack scheen het dan het perfecte moment te vinden om zijn mening te zeggen.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Gracie schoot hem een sarcastische blik toe, "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after battle, it's very unlikely she will be able to make good time. Think about it. As my lovely female companion put it, the beautiful, magnificent yet terrifying Black Pearl. Right there. Yours for the taking. How can you pass that up?" De commodore leek niet overtuigt door Jack's charmes. Jammer, maar ja. Gracie verwachte het wel. De commodore is niet het soort persoon dat ingaat op charmes…van een man. Echt, Jack had toch niet gedacht dat het ging lukken bij de Commodore?

"By remembering that I serve others, mr. Sparrow, not myself," antwoordde Norrington koelbloedig.

"Tuurlijk, en ik ben een vliegende koe." Weer een geïrriteerde blik. Ze kreeg er zo wel vaak, niet? In ieder geval, het gesprek interesseerde haar niet en ze ging andere kleren zoeken. Ze eindigde in een gesprek met Jack die intussen in de cellen was gestoken (nadat hij ze geholpen had koers te zetten naar Will)

"Ik zeg het je, waar ik vandaan kom, daar zijn het allemaal beschaafde, rustige mensen. Elizabeth niet meegerekend, nu dat ze zo'n hysterica had."

"Love, there are exceptions everywhere. And Port Royal tends to have 3 of them. And that lovesick Commodore, too," antwoordde Jack, die het ook had opgemerkt hoe de Commodore zoals een schoothondje alles voor Lizzie deed.

"Hey, ik ben nog 1 van de normaalste. Ik word niet verliefd op iemand terwijl ik flirt met een hoogstaande man die de andere man kan redden," verwarde ze zichzelf. Soms had ze het idee dat haar hersencellen wel heel snel aan het afsterven waren.

"Well, you couldn't have been single for…what was it, 10 years?" Jack zat er erg ongeïnteresseerd bij, z'n hoed over z'n ogen, vast gesloten, zijn twee handen gekruist op z'n buik, z'n benen lang uitgestrekt over het stinkende hooi.

"Misschien wel. Misschien niet. Je had er maar bij moeten zijn als je het wil weten." Gracie leunde intussen tegen de tralies, met haar rug naar Jack. Ze had zin te zeggen dat ze single was gebleven omdat ze van hem hield, maar ze wou zijn ego niet nog een boost geven. Serieus, die man had al een goed gedacht van zichzelf en je moet het niet aanwakkeren. Tenminste, dat dacht Gracie.

"Or, you just don't want to tell me because…there was someone you love there all the time…" kon ze Jack zien grinniken. Wel, ze zag het niet, maar ze stelde het zich voor. Die grijns die onder z'n hoed zou verschijnen en hoe hij heel even zijn ogen zou tonen, gewoon om de speelse glinstering die er in zou hangen. Man, die man was soms irritant.

"Wie weet," zei ze speels terwijl ze met haar handen over de tralies ruiste en dreigde weg te lopen. In een paar seconden had Jack haar hand genomen, haar arm in z'n cel getrokken (wat wel nog pijn deed) en gaf haar een zoen, en trok dan kort daarna weer weg. Dat leverde een verbaasde Gracie op, en een Commodore die het had gezien en ze nu beiden aanstaarde.

"Hih. Hoelang sta jij hier al?" bloosde Gracie zoals een tienermeisje. Geen reactie.

"Miss Gracie. I need to talk to you concerning some of your…acquaintances." Ze kon horen aan zijn toon dat hij het over Jack, Will en vast ook Elizabeth had. Nadat hij nog eens dreigend naar Jack keek, liep hij Gracie achterna naar de railing van het schip.

"How come you know Sparrow and Turner?"

OK, die vraag had ze verwacht. Maar nu kwam het erop aan een goeie smoes te vinden over haar relatie met Jack. En Will kon ze er dan nog bij foefelen.

"Wel…Wil je dat ik eerlijk ben? Ik kende Jack helemaal niet. Will wel, als een soort kennis. En dan werd Elizabeth gekidnapt, en hij was de eerste die ik sprak en dan bevrijdde hij Jack en zo...Kennen we elkaar… Jep, helemaal." Het was deels waar, toch? Maar als ze heel haar geschiedenis op de Pearl moest vertellen was ze nog gezakt op Norrington's vrienden-schaal en riskeerde ze haar leven. Echt, ze wou nog leven.

"Well, anyway, I'd like you to talk to miss Swann. She's been off lately and you seem like the only one capable to push her back into a positive state of mind," legde Norrie kort uit. Gracie knikte en liep en de richting van de cabine waar Liz sliep, en klopte zachtjes op de deur. Ze kon de deur op een kiertje zien opengaan voor ze haar binnenliet.

"Hey," zei Gracie terwijl ze zich neerplofte op het bed. Elizabeth zette zich damesachtig neer op de stoel aan de andere kant.

"Je beseft toch wat je gedaan hebt, hé?"

Natuurlijk wist Elizabeth wat ze gedaan had. Ze had gelogen om haar liefde te redden. Maar, ook al had Gracie het niet zo voor Norrington, ze vond toch dat het misbruik was. En ze keurde dat niet goed. Elizabeth zuchtte, blijkbaar wist ze maar al te goed wat ze deed, wat ze ging doen, wat ze had gedaan.

"Kijk, ik weet dat je Will wil redden, maar je mag liefde niet zo gebruiken, meid," zei Gracie troostend.

"It's the only way. They'd never go after him if I didn't accept the Commodore's proposal," mompelde Lizzie.

"Je mag hem nu wel James noemen, nu je gaat trouwen," antwoordde Gracie, misschien iets te boos. Elizabeth draaide weg.

"Sorry. Dat had ik niet moeten zeggen."

"No, you're right. That's what annoys me about you, you're always right. And every time I hope you think what I do is right too. But now, I don't really care if I'm doing wrong. There's a life at stake here," Elizabeth had het echt zitten. Nu was Gracie echt zeker dat Lizzie van Will hield.

"Ik ben in de keuken, als je me nodig hebt. En ik begrijp wat je doet, en waarom. Maar pas wel op, ok?" Gracie gaf Liz nog een schouderklopje voor ze iets ging halen om te eten. Eerst Norrington die ziet hoe Jack haar kust, dan Elizabeth die een complete pessimistisch psychologisch is geworden.

* * *


	23. Hoofdstuk 22: Het einde jammergenoeg

* * *

**Author's note: **Wow, laatste hoofdstuk. Sentimenteel moment. Alhoewel, er zijn nog twee hele films.

* * *

"_Ik ben in de keuken, als je me nodig hebt. En ik begrijp wat je doet, en waarom. Maar pas wel op, ok?" Gracie gaf Liz nog een schouderklopje voor ze iets ging halen om te eten. Eerst Norrington die ziet hoe Jack haar kust, dan Elizabeth die een complete pessimistisch psychologisch is geworden._

Gracie slenterde onverschillig over het dek, en merkte dat iedereen rond haar hyper rond rende en dat de minste leiderfiguren onhoorbare commando's schreeuwden. Norrington was het dichtst bij haar, dus liep ze op hem af en vroeg wat er aan de hand was, en of hij nieuwe kleren had voor haar.

"We're coming closer to the island Sparrow pointed out. And there are probably some clothes in that cabin over there."

"Is er nog tijd voor me om te kleden? Voor de actie?" vroeg ze, misschien ook een beetje hyper.

"You're not coming. You shall stay in that cabin together with miss Elizabeth."

En een paar duwen en trekken later zat ze ook in die cabine, zich om te kleden.

"Ongelooflijk, ik ben degene die de halve wereld heeft rondgereisd en dan mag ik niet mee als ze die stommeriken gaan omverknallen," mompelde ze in zichzelf, terwijl ze de kleren, die op een hoopje op het bed lagen, aantrok. Eigenlijk feitelijk was het niet zo erg speciaal. Een t-shirt (met veel te diepe decolleté, duidelijk) in gebroken wit, met een grijze broek en een paar laarzen. Als ze daar de hele tijd mee moest lopen, was alles zwart voor het einde van dit hele gedoe. Niet veel later werd Elizabeth ook in de cabine geduwd, ook met Navy kleren aan, maar dan mooiere en die niet los zaten maar haar figuur nauw omsluiten. En ze was niet blij. Gracie, daarentegen, zat erg kalm op de kast, te zingen. Tot Liz binnenkwam, want Gracie zingt niet erg mooi en beseft dat.

Dus, we zaten aan het deel waar Elizabeth word binnen geduwd zonder dat ze iedereen van het feit heeft kunnen overtuigen dat ze haar mannetje kan staan.

"Chill toch eens, meid. Die piraten lopen niet weg hoor."

"Aren't you the least bit concerned? How can you be that calm?"

Man, Elizabeth kon hysterisch doen. Gracie grijnsde speels en nam een ketting van lakens op, die eindigde in een bootje. Elizabeth keek terug, ook grijzend. En ja, al snel zaten ze in dat bootje, roeiend naar de Black Pearl. Het was Elizabeth's idee eerst alle leden van de bemanning eruit te halen om zo feitelijk te winnen tegen Barbossa. Toen Gracie op de rand van het schip klauterde, verscheen Jack (het aapje) voor Elizabeth om haar te doen schrikken. Maar ze schrok niet, en smeet hem op een kanon, naar beneden. Het was wel grappig. Ze werden bijna betrapt, maar konden zich nog juist verbergen toen ze bij de cellen aankwamen. Daar zat de bemanning, levenloos te babbelen over dingen.

"It's Elizabeth! And Gracie!" fluister-roepte Gibbs. Ze forceerden met twee het slot, en slopen met zeker twintig terug naar boven, waarbij ze met een ander bootje de twee wachters over de boord duwden. Lizzy ging al naar de boot, maar Gracie zag dat geen van de piraten bewoog.

"Come on! Will is in that cave, we have to save him!"

"Uh, dat is niet zo'n goed argument om piraten te overtuigen."

En dat was het ook niet. Ze mochten alleen naar de grot roeien, en Gracie nam nog een geweer en dolkje af van Gibbs. Toen ze aan het roeien waren, vervloekte Elizabeth de hele groep, voor jawel, piraten. Ach ja. Toen ze eindelijk in de grot aankwamen, was het gevecht al volop bezig.

"Ik neem die grote daar, ga jij maar naar Will," zei Gracie terwijl ze zeker 4 kogels in Bos'un schoot. Maar hij viel niet dood.

"Ah schitzels…" Hij kwam wel naar haar toe (hij was misschien niet dood, maar je voelt het wel als je beschoten word) en ging haar bijna doodsteken toen Elizabeth met een gigantische paal tegen zijn hoofd sloeg. Daarna, toen hij terug opstond, stak ze de paal door zijn buik en de buik van twee anderen, en blies ze alledrie op.

"Who's side is Jack on?" vroeg ze toen Jack episch tegen Barbossa aan het vechten was.

"Is dat een ironische hint?" vroeg Gracie als antwoord.

"At the moment?" vroeg Will op zijn beurt. En toen, sneed Jack in z'n hand, gooide het bebloede muntje naar Will, maar jammer genoeg had Gracie een geweer in haar richting.

"Waarom is iedereen tegen mij?!" riep ze geïrriteerd uit. Gelukkig, toen een schot weerklonk, bleek het dat Barbossa was doodgeschoten.

"Ten years you carried that pistol. And now you waste your shot," zei Barbossa grijnzend. Gracie knikte, maar merkte dan Will op, die al in z'n hand gesneden had.

"He didn't waste it." Will leek net Superman of zo…Maar dan in de renaissance en niet in een spannend slipje…Gelukkig. En toen viel Barbossa dood neer, en ging Jack wat schatten gaan zoeken, en deden Will en Elizabeth fluffig. Gracie voelde zich achtergelaten. Tot Jack naar haar kwam en zijn arm rond haar schouder legde.

"We can drink a lot wit hall this, you know," zei hij dronken. Gracie giechelde, en waggelde met hem mee naar Will.

"Waar is Lizzie?"

"I told her that her fiancé is probably waiting for her."

"Will toch. Ze is smoor op je. Ik kan het weten, ze werd zelf hysterisch zodat we achter je zouden komen," troostte Gracie, terwijl ze haar arm rond zijn schouders legde. Als je ze zag lopen, zou je denken dat het een dronkaard, een debiel en een depressieve was. Ze waggelden samen naar het roeibootje, waar Elizabeth eenzaam zat rond te gluren. Gracie ging naast haar zitten en gaf haar een knuffel. Toen ze zag dat beide mannen niet opletten, draaide ze zich naar Elizabeth.

"Hij houd ook van jou, maar was vast bang voor je reactie. En gechoqueerd omdat je gaat trouwen met Norrie."

Toen bleek dat de Pearl weg was.

"Jack…Je levenswerk…" zei Gracie een beetje weemoedig. Al dit gedoe voor niets (behalve Lizzie, natuurlijk)!

"I'm sorry," vervolgde Liz ook wel een beetje triest.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," besloot Jack best verdrietig. Will gaf hem een sympathieke blik, en roeide dan verder. Het was nog een tijdje ijzige stilte voor ze op de Dauntless aankwamen.

Jack werd in de cellen gestoken, Will dwaalde af naar 1 of ander hoekje, Elizabeth werd door iedereen bemoederd, Gracie ging slapen. Dat verdiende ze wel.

Toen ging alles in een stroomversnelling. Terug een kleed dragen, dagelijks Will bezoeken, en op het einde van de week…Jack's ophanging. Voor Gracie, pijnlijk. Die man spendeert z'n leven om dat schip terug te krijgen, nou gaat hij dood. Will had voorgesteld dat ze samen gingen, maar blijkbaar met meerdere bedoelingen; hij wist immers dat zij ook Jack wou redden als het kon.

En daar wandelden ze, Gracie en Will, als broer en zus, rustig op het pleintje af. Jack stond al op het podium, Elizabeth ergens aan de achterkant. Gracie zwaaide nog even naar LIzzie, die terugzwaaide.

"Jack Sparrow!" begon een man in pruik met een perkamentrol.

"CAPTAIN!" riep Gracie luid, waardoor iedereen naar haar keek.

"Kijk daar, kanonskogel!" wees ze naar het dak, en toen keek iedereen daarheen, en dan eindelijk terug naar jack. Will vertrok naar Elizabeth, en Gracie hield haar geweer klaar. Haar deel was niet moeilijk, gewoon het touw doorschieten. Ze hadden er dagen op geoefend, en ze kon het nog maar half, maar het was de enige mogelijkheid. Will en Jack konden dan verder improviseren qua ontsnappen. Snel genoeg ging de plank naar beneden, smeet Will een zwaard zodat Jack zijn benen kon ondersteunen en concentreerde Gracie zich op het touw.

"OK, je kan het best, kalm blijven," mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. En ja, na 5 keer schieten schoot ze met haar laatste kogel heet touw door. Jack en Will begonnen te vechten, en Gracie liep zo snel als ze kon mee. Ze botste dan ook tegen de twee mannen wanneer ze omsingeld waren door Norrie.

"Heh…Probleem," zei Gracie, met een bajonet aan haar keel. Norrie zei iets veel te ingewikkeld, en keek dan naar Gracie.

"And I expected it not even from you," zei hij streng.

"Sorry. Maar zoals Will denk ik daarnet heel stilletjes murmurde, Jack is een goed man. Debiel en dronken, maar goed." En dan gebeurde er iets erg romantisch (waarbij Norrie gekwetst werd, jammergenoeg) en dan begon Jack naar achter te lopen.

"well I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" hij draaide naar Norrington, "I want you to know that i was rooting for you, mate, know that," hij draaide naar Elizabeth, "it would have never worked out between us, darling," hij keek naar Will, "Nice hat."

Het leek alsof hij Gracie vergeten was. Of misschien, was dat een arm die uitstrekte naar haar?

"My lady, would you like to accompagny me to my humble ship?" hij grijnsde, en ze grijnsde terug.

"Hoe kan ik dat weigeren, mijne heer?" lachte ze terug. Hij pakte haar taille vast, en vervolgde zijn speech.

"Friends! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you…" en toen viel hij, Gracie mee.

"Ik zal jullie missen schatten !!" riep ze nog, maar haar stem ebde weg. Toen ze in het water plonsde, dobberde Jack amper een centimeter van haar.

"Het is net tien jaar geleden…Alleen, deze keer sprong ik vrijwillig," glimlachte Gracie. Jack zei niets, nam haar gewoon vast en gaf haar een geweldig natte pakkerd op haar mond.

En toen zwommen ze weg, op weg naar nog meer problemen, nog meer pakkerds, nog meer mensen die Jack doodwillen, nog meer bijgeloof van Gibbs. Maar natuurlijk ook op weg naar de Pearl. Anders zouden we nooit bij het volgende verhaal raken.

_**THE END….**_

_Maar niet heus hoor; er zijn nog twee films te gaan !! Lol nu dacht je dat je er vanaf was :p_

_Ik wil jullie nog eens bedanken voor de geweldige reviews en stay tuned for "Pirates Of The Carribean: Jack zit weer in de penarie" oftewel "Als je kijkt naar mij..."_


	24. Als je kijkt naar mij: Hoofdstuk 1

ALS JE KIJKT NAAR MIJ

_**Note: **_Hier ben ik, met het echte eerste hoofdstuk! Het is langer nu. Jaja.

_**Potc is niet van mij. Maar ik denk dat dat allicht wel duidelijk werd. Alleja. Normaalgezien.**_

_ALS JE KIJKT NAAR MIJ_

"Goodmorning, love. Slept well?"

Jack keek naar 1 van zijn loyaalste bemanningsleden, en hief een wenkbrauw op. Gracie's lang zwart haar was in een staart, maar kon de eindeloze klitten niet verbergen. De wallen onder haar ogen waren enorm, en het hielp niet dat haar ogen maar half open waren. Ze had niet zoveel kleren aangedaan omdat het zomer was en dus enorm warm. Het enige opmerkelijke goede was dat ze flink gebruind was.

"Grhmflwmm," mompelde ze terwijl ze nog een laatste hap nam van een appel, die daarna harteloos over de rand van het schip werd gesmeten. Misschien was Gracie toch nog niet gewend om piraat te zijn. Ze had haar zachte bed ingeruild voor een hangmat naast snurkers. Ze kon werken, maar de onregelmatige uren (ze werkten in shifts, dus dat was een paar uur in de voormiddag en dan in het midden van de nacht nog een paar uur) werden haar soms teveel. En dan nog niet gekeken naar haar ochtendhumeur, haar sarcastische opmerkingen en hoe vaak ze niet naar Jack luisterde als die zei dat ze iets verkeerd deed.

Wat ze wel had gehouden was Graciella's ring. Het hing aan een touwtje rond haar nek, zodat niemand het kon afnemen. En het niet kon vuil worden tijdens het koken.

Intussen was ze naast Jack bezig een knoop te maken, en zo'n tien knopen los te maken.

"I take that you haven't slept as good as I suspected?"

Jack's mokkende toon werkte op haar zenuwen (en haar ochtendhumeur)

"Lig jij eens naast Gibbs en Marty, met hun constant gesnurk," vuurde ze terug. Jack's grin verdween niet, maar groeide. Typisch. Ze negeerde hem en werkte verder. Jack besloot hetzelfde te doen, en na zo'n uur touwen los en vast maken, mocht ze beginnen koken. Nu, ze vond koken wel nog leuk, maar koken voor zo'n 50 dronken, hongerige piraten is minder gezellig. Gelukkig was er nog een hulpkok, die gewoon alles nadeed wat zij deed, alleen sneller en in grotere hoeveelheden. Wat wel handig was, als de helft van de hongerige piraten nog sliep, een kleine groep al aan de alcohol zat, en de rest simpelweg irritant was.

_Ja. Dit was het leven._

Ze kon haar ogen niet stoppen toen ze rolden. Gelukkig hield haar werk haar af van haar constante denken aan haar moeder. Vroeger deed ze dat ook, maar nu ze op 1 of andere manier een regelmatig werkschema had, nam ze voor het slapen tijd om na te denken. Wat je beter niet doet, in haar geval. Ze had fanfics gelezen, ze had dromerig uit haar raam gekeken op zoek naar een vallende ster (tevergeefs, helaas) maar om er ook echt te zijn, deed raar. Zou ze hier doodgaan? Als ze gevechten kon vermijden had ze al meer kans om te sterven van leeftijd, maar Gracie was nu niet bepaald zo goed in gevechten vermijden. Ach. Geen tijd om daar aan te denken. Een bel rinkelde toen ze al wat wakkerder was, en ze verplaatste zich naar haar hangmat. Naast Marty en Gibbs. Op zo'n moment mis je je bed, je rust en vooral een knuppel om ze buiten westen te slaan. Maar ze bleef kalm, en viel in slaap. Toen ze opstond, was ze de enige die nog in de slaapruimte was. Wat erg raar was. Ze strekte haar armen en rug, voor ze op haar dooie gemak naar boven liep. Daar stond de hele bemanning, rond Jack.

Gracie strekte zich nog een laatste keer voor ze zich een weg baande tot naast … wie was het weer…hij had het ooit eens gezegd…ach, ze was het vergeten. Marty stond ergens dichtbij.

"And the Royal Navy, chasing us all around the Atlantic!"

Blijkbaar was er een discussie bezig.

"En die storm, 2 weken geleden," zei Gracie, met haar vinger omhoog.

"Aye! And the hurricane!" zei Marty (meer roepen, eigenlijk). Jack keek gepijnigd rond. Waarom discussieerden ze eigenlijk? Misschien had ze dat eerst moeten vragen.

"All in all, it's been some time since we did an honest speck of pirating."

"Shiny?" vroeg Jack op zijn beurt. Nu volgde Gracie helemaal niet meer.

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs leek voorzichtig in aanpak, terwijl de rest op de rand van hysterie stond.

"Is that how you're all feeling then? That perhaps dear old Jack isn't serving your best interests?" Jack leek geïrriteerd door de plotse uitbarsting van klachten komend van z'n bemanning. Gracie begreep een beetje wat er gebeurde. Ze waren misschien aan het denken aan ... muiterij. En Jack en muiterij, dat gaat niet goed samen. Misschien daarom dat hij zo'n achterdochtige ondertoon in z'n stem had.

"Awk! Walk the plank!" riep Cotton's papegaai nonchalant. Gracie begon te giechelen, maar hield zichzelf in toen iedereen naar haar draaide.

"Sorry," mompelde ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht, terwijl Jack de vogel bijna afschoot.

"Do not blame the bird," zei Leech kalm, "what is on that piece of cloth there?"

En dan, alsof er nog niet genoeg cliché in de wereld was, verscheen Barbossa's aapje en nam zelfingenomen het stukje ... ding ... van Jack af dat Leech per sé wou zien. Terwijl iedereen probeerde het aapje te pakken, nam Jack Gracie's geweer af en schoot het ding neer, waarop het aapje het stuk papier (of zoiets) liet vallen. Gracie deed een spurtje om het op te rapen en bekeek het aandachtig. Het voelde aan als een zeemvel, maar er stond een soort sleutel op.

"Een sleutel? Jullie worden hysterisch voor een sleutel?" Gracie zuchtte, "Mannen. Soms vraag ik me af of ze wel al die hersens gebruiken die ze kregen."

"It's much better than a key, love! It's a _drawing_ of a key!" Jack klonk zoals een kind van vijf dat z'n nieuwjaarscadeau krijgt.

"Wow. Nu ben ik zo blij. We hebben geen sleutel, maar een tekening," ze smeet het stuk vod naar Jack en zuchtte nog een paar keer.

"Gentlemen, _love_, what do keys do?"

Gracie hoopte dat iemand voor haar zou antwoorden en Jack zou verbazen met een juist antwoord, en ja, iemand sprak.

"Keys….Unlock…._Things_?" zei één of andere piraat, die ook niet al z'n hersens benutte.

"Ik ben omsingeld door idioten," mompelde Gracie zodat niemand het kon horen.

"And whatever this key unlocks_, inside_ there's something valuable." Gibbs probeerde Jack door te hebben.

"Dus we gaan zoeken naar wat de sleutel los maakt?" vroeg Gracie, voor het ingewikkelde deel zou komen.

"No!" Gracie trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Jack leek zelf ook een beetje verward.

"So we're going after this key!" zei Gibbs blij, nu hij het door had.

"You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?" vroeg Jack, terwijl hij vragend rondkeek.

"So…do we have a heading?" vroeg Marty, en Jack keek hem aan alsof hij juist een nieuwe uitvinding had gedaan.

"Ah! A heading…Set sail in a general…hmmm…_that_ way direction!"

Jack wees naar rechts (voor Gracie) en verdween daarna.


End file.
